Love Rollercoaster
by LadyGonzo
Summary: Bella Swan is a college student tired of meeting the wrong men. When her friend Alice forces her to join an online dating site. Now in love with a practical stranger. Is Bella's rollercoaster life going to be a wild ride? A/H and a bit OOC, please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight or these great characters.**

**AN: _This is my second story. For any of you who were reading my first one, I don't feel so good about it, so I am thinking of taking it down. This story is very much different. Slightly corny, trying my hand out at a bit of comedy thrown in there as well. I'm excited about this one. It starts in Bella's point of view, where she is chatting online with an uknown mystery man. Alice had gotten her into online dating after Bella had several failed relationships. More history will be explained in the next two or so chapters. This is just a teaser._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**~*~Love Rollercoaster~*~**

Chapter 1: Getting Bold

**BPOV**

-_For it is the intrigue of love that drives us forever forward, _

_giving us our reason for being. _

_Love gives us life, and for the blessed few, life gives them love. –ModernDayRomeo_

My eyes must have roamed that last instant message sent by Romeo a thousand times. This guy was surely a modern day's Shakespeare if I ever saw one. Actually to be truthful I haven't even see Romeo , or even know his real name for that matter.

We've been doing the online chatting thing for awhile now, and still haven't exchanged pictures or anything too personal. And quite frankly I almost prefer this; Romeo seems too perfect, at least too perfect for me.

I, by no means am ugly, or have any weird deformities– unless you call accident prone a deformity, I'm just rather plain. Plain brown hair, with no "modern Up-To-The-Minute" hairstyle, just long and frizzy. And I have just plain brown eyes, plain pale skin. The only color on my skin at all, is a couple freckles on my left shoulder. That's hardly anything to show off.

I have no clue what Romeo looks like, but I know he must be in relatively good shape because He's on the track team at his college, and works out at the gym regularly. Looks have never really affected me as much as personality, and in my 23 years of life, I've come to learn that you don't get both, you get looks OR personality.

Trying to think of something lovely to write back, I drew a blank. So I quickly wrote a generic message.

- _That is so sweet. How do you ever come up with those unbelievably beautiful words? _

_I've got a couple English assignments that could use your help. - RHCPgirl_

That was pathetic if I ever saw it. I could just imagine us meeting for the sake of an English project. Yeah, right. That is NOT what I want to be doing when we meet. I mean if. Because let's face it, if ModernDayRomeo ever saw me, I doubt it would go down the way it does in all my fantasies.

-_Thank you my dear, but sadly I can not take the credit for that one._

_Steve Henning is the brilliant creator. _

_I read it this morning and thought of you immediately. – ModernDayRomeo_

What was that suppose to mean?

_- Uhh I mean, since you're a literature major._

_I didn't mean for it to come out corny. You would deserve a better line. _

_Not that… haha well I guess I've said a mouthful. _

_So how about them Seattle Seahawks? -ModernDayRomeo_

Woah, that's not like Romeo at all. I wonder if he caught on how completely obsessed I was with him. Is he trying to make sure he isn't leading me on? Or could he have meant what he said, and is just flustered that I may not feel that way. Yeah, right definitely trying to avoid leading me on.

_-Of course! Still trying to figure how I'm in Literature and you're in Sociology_

_. I think we got our majors crossed. AND Speaking of Seattle Seahawks, _

_I'll be going to see their first home game of the season next Saturday. – RHCPgirl_

Why did I just write that, not like I was expecting him to ask me if he could come. Could I invite him? I had three tickets after all, but I was planning on taking Alice and Rosalie, despite their protests. I shook the thought from my head. There was no way.

_-No kidding eh? I'm going to the game as well. Maybe I'll see you there. ;) - ModernDayRomeo_

Maybe I should give my tickets to someone else. No no no, Bella be brave,. Come on, it's not like he will see you. After all, the stadium is always packed for their first home game. I'm surprised I even have tickets. If it wasn't for Charlie getting them as a gift for being the chief of police, and favoring baseball. I'd probably be subjected to one of Alice and Rosalie's shopping sprees.

_-Are you still there? I hope I didn't scare you away._

_I apologize if I said something that… _

_I guess I have a problem with putting my foot in my mouth today. _

_Can you forgive me? – ModernDayRomeo_

Oh shit, he thinks he's pushing me away. What do I say? "Oh of course I can, it's just that if we ever met you'd probably run away and never look back". What do I say to show him it's not him, and still keep talking to him? I practically go through my days just to talk to him at night. Oh why did Alice make me join that date site? Oh yeah, because Bella the brave is so good with guys that she's still a virgin.

_-Are you just fishing for compliments? :P – RHCPgirl_

I wrote as a joke, hoping to lighten the mood first, as I continued to rack my brain for an excuse.

_- Actually, that would be great, it's just that I promised my friends we'd do just a girls outing._

_They'd probably have me do 8 hours straight of shopping just for talking to another person other than them. - RHCPgirl_

I actually chuckled to myself, because that wasn't entirely untrue. The girls were so serious about our "girl time" that they even pry themselves away from their doting boyfriends for the day, which is not an easy thing to do. Well at least it was easier to be myself when I wasn't face to face with him. At least he couldn't see the times I blush while writing back and forth with him. Which since this conversation started; had been a permanent fixture on my face.

- _Well maybe a little fishing, but my ego's down today. _

_Didn't get to the gym today, and I always feel down when I skip out on a work out. _

_ut you're right 8 hours of shopping sounds worse than an eternity in hell. - ModernDayRomeo_

At first he used to tease me on how I was not like other girls. It was true all other girls would die to get to spend 8 hours just shopping. But not me. I was a freak. I didn't like to shop, I didn't like to dress up, and I certainly didn't care for makeup either. I'd rather spend 8 hours wrapped up on the couch in my comfy sweats and reading a good book. Like the one I'm reading about a steamy relationship between a small town girl and a vampire. Where I would constantly fantasize me and ModernDayRomeo as the starring characters.

_- Exactly, and on a side note, _

_I'm sure you still feel yummy to the touch even if you do miss one day here or there. - RHCPgirl_

Okay…. Where did that come from? Is it now my turn to have my foot in my mouth? What was I thinking? Oh jeez, he isn't writing anything, maybe I should write something back first, like "just kidding". Just then the familiar beep signaling a new message came through my laptop speakers. I clicked to open the message box, and then squeezed my eyes shut before slowly opening one eye. As if that was gonna protect me from embarrassment. Again thank you World Wide Web for hiding the pinkness of my cheeks.

_-Woah there misses, are you telling me you'd like to touch me? _

_Because I can find other things WE can do to get some exercise – ModernDayRomeo_

Well if my cheeks could turn crimson, they would right now. My heart it fluttering away, and I have that oh too familiar tingling in my stomach among other places. Hmmm… could I take this further and tease him a little bit? Should I tease him? This is the first time he's ever made a comment like that. But before I could get anything typed, I got another message. My breathing hitched.

_- I am home alone tonight, and I could help you with your assignment, and then you could help me with my… - ModernDayRomeo_

Oh god, did he just? I started biting on my fingernails, shit shit shit! Bella Swan what have you gotten yourself into? I need to channel Rosalie right now. What would she do? Rosalie would egg him on, and then leave him hanging.

_- You'd be getting more out of that than I would I'm afraid,_

_besides you couldn't handle MY workout -RHCPgirl_

I can not believe I did it, my mother would be mortified, Rosalie and Alice? They'd probably shed a tear from being so proud. Claiming their Bella was growing up.

_-Oh god, you little devil. Are you teasing me? You don't know how well I could handle you –ModernDayRomeo_

Oh believe me; I'm sure you could play me like a violin. Bella! Shame on you! I attempted to scold myself. Part of me wished our conversation hadn't started going in the direction, and was thinking of a way to kindly steer the direction back to something less intimate. While another part of me just wanted to enjoy, and watch where this goes. I guess the corrupted side of me won. That's partially to blame on the influence of Alice and Rosalie, for never being ashamed of anything.

_- Is that a challenge? If so, I think you're biting of more than you can chew - RHCPgirl_

Not two minutes later I got a message back that nearly made me come undone right there.

_- You know I never accept a challenge I can't win. So yes, it is. _

_And for your information I always bite the right amount, on the right places. _

_But you'll soon figure that out. - ModernDayRomeo_

By now, I was so turned on, I was tossing aside any reason not to meet this man who starred in so many of my fantasies, and turn them into reality. But I was brought back down to earth when a loud knock on my apartment door made me jump and nearly scream. So regrettably I sent a quick message,

_-Well I'm afraid that's going to have to wait, I seem to have a visitor._

_Be back later if you're still on. –RHCPgirl_

I glanced at the clock, 9:30, we'd been chatting for nearly two hours. I doubt he'd be here when I came back, we always promised ourselves out of the respect of school work and the outside life that we would never talk past ten at night. I silently cursed the unannounced visitor and lifted up the laptop and went to the door. I looked through the peephole and sighed before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Mike, what are you doing here? It's a little late to just show up unannounced don't you think?" I said, sounding a little more perturbed than I meant to. Damn hormones.

"Uhh …. Sorry I just came by to…" my neighbour was staring at my tank top covered chest and I realized in getting ready for bed, I wasn't wearing a bra. So I opened the door further and gestured for him to come inside, while I walked to the back of the apartment to my room to get my housecoat.

Coming back, Mike was standing awkwardly leaning over the chair in deep concentration, when I realized that I forgot to close down the last message I sent to ModernDayRomeo. A bit angry, I cleared my throat, and he jumped.

"Mike, why are you here? It's late." I asked moving to the chair and closing the laptop and placing it on the end table.

"Well, a bunch of people are going to Twilight Saturday night after the game, and I thought since you were new here I'd bring you along, as my date you know, get you out into the world" Mike said with an arrogant smile. See? Looks or personality. Not that Mike was my cup of tea, but he seemed to get a lot of attention from ladies. Or rather girls, Mike usually seemed to like them young, and there was a constant circulation of them coming and going out of his apartment across the hall.

"I don't know Mike; I'm spending time with Alice and Rosalie. If they feel like going, then maybe we'll show up. But I'm not going as your date" with that I received a nasty look and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well, whenever you think you're ready to handle a real man, you know where to find me. And believe me Bella; I will rock your world. I didn't get the name 'Monster Mike' because I have green skin." Mike yanked on his belt buckle with a cocky smile, which almost made me laugh if I wasn't so disgusted.

"Go home Mike" I said as I pointed at the door. He reluctantly walked towards the door, but without having the last word. He turned to me with that dumb smirk again.

"I know you want me Bella, when are you gonna accept that I'm giving you a chance here?" with that I closed the door in his face. I walked back to the armchair and grabbed my laptop; glancing at the clock l it told me it was just after ten. Damn Well, might as well shut down the computer. But when the screen came back from the screensaver I had a blinking light showing I had a new message.

-_Until I can have your legs wrapped around my waist for real,_

_I will settle for the sweetest of dreams starring you. _

_Sweet dreams my beautiful. _

_Try not to dream too much about me, you won't get too much rest xoxo – ModernDayRomeo_

I literally squealed. Oh god, if he only knew how long I'd been having dreams about him, and all the stuff he'd do to me and vice versa.

Well I am too much a bundle of nerves now to get to sleep right away. So I made my way down the hall across the kitchen and to the bathroom, and started a hot bath. Then, as the tub was filling, I went to my room to grab my lusty book, and set into the tub to fantasize more about me and my vampire fantasy of Romeo.

**AN: So there you have it. Chapter numero uno. I appriciate and would love all comments and any advice. Still very new to this. Again very excited about this direction. Wonder if anyone has guessed who Romeo is... yeah kinda corny name, but I didn't know what else to pick. If this chapter is successful, I'm hoping to have Chapter 2 up before the end of the weekend, and Chapter 3 by early next week. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do enjoy it nightly.**

**AN: So I tried to get this done in one day because tomorrow Twilight comes out on DVD, and I will be picking up my copy on Blue-Ray and watching it all day on the big screen, while I worship the god that is Edward. Sorry that it's short, and if there are errors. I promise Monday I'll have a nice long chapter for you all to read. Have a Twilighty weekend!**

**~*~Love Rollercoaster~*~**

Chapter 2: Ramble On

**BPOV**

Getting out of bed this morning was the hardest thing to do, considering how much sleep I did NOT get after the last message I received from Romeo. After my long bath and rubbing lavender lotion on my dried skin, I was still wired for sound. So I stayed up practically all night reading my Mc Steamy vampire book. I'm pretty sure I was just nodding off when my alarm went off at 5:45am.

But I'm alive and I'm here at Coffee Time waiting for Alice and Rose. Just as I finished ordering and paying for my extra large coffee with milk and cheese croissant; I turned to see the short pixie-like ball of energy and the tall blonde model enter the small coffee shop.

"Oh for heaven's sake Bella, did you even sleep last night?" the always perfect and always bright Alice said peering up very close to my face.

"You know, you should really let me come over in the mornings to get you ready. I really wouldn't mind." Oh I know she wouldn't mind; in fact allowing Alice to ever touch my hair or face would be her dream come true.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Rose for help, who was just getting her and Alice's coffees and muffins.

"Alice, you know she'll never agree to that. But since Bella's dragging us to that awful football game tomorrow, it's only fair she lets us give her a makeover sometime." My eyes bugging out of my head, I felt betrayed by Rose. She just stuck her tongue out at me while I gave my biggest pout.

"Speaking of tomorrow guys, I had the great pleasure of a surprise visit from Mike last night." I stated sarcastically.

They knew all too well of my trials and tribulations with my neighbour. We all went to high school with Mike back in Forks. He'd even had the balls to hit on Rose a few times much to Emmett's displeasure. Rose has always been very independent however, and the last time Mike hit on her, he was so forward by just outright grabbing her ass, that she turned around and knocked him one on the side of the face, making him fall to the ground. I'd never seen a guy look so frightened, or a boyfriend look so proud. Rose & Emmett and Alice & Jasper have been high school sweethearts and still going strong. I on the other hand, have yet to have a relationship last longer than a mere few months. And I don't even want to get into the number of times my mother has tried setting me up with one of her friend's sons. Never allow a parent to set you up on a date; it's an automatic waste of a good night.

"Eww, Bella no wonder you couldn't sleep last night, how dare that sleeze ball ruin a perfectly good night. You were probably having nightmares." Alice joked as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yeah I know; he gave me the whole 'I know you want me' speech again. Anyways, that's not the point. He wanted us all to go out to Twilight after the game for some drinks, but I said since we were having a girls night, we'd probably ski-"

"Oh Bella! That's an awesome idea! There's karaoke that night, and this way we can give you a makeover!!" Alice squealed. Oh no, what did I get myself into? I faked a sob and both Alice and Rose smacked my arms on either side.

"Okay, well I'm gonna text Jazz, he's always up for a bit of karaoke. Rose you should text Emmett too, maybe get him to bring his cousin who's in town too." Alice said punching away into her miniscule cell phone. Likewise, Rose pulled out her cell phone from her purse and began punching away with her manicured fingers. I just stared out the window thinking about my Romeo.

I wonder if I should mention Twilight in passing. You know, incase he's going too. If he's ever gonna see me, might as well be when I'm Bella Barbie. I chanced a glance over at my best friends, who seemed to making evil plans about this whole makeover. I cringed inside. These two can be madwomen when they want. Just then Alice got the most satanic smile on her face and looked up at me.

"Shopping time! Tonight after classes, no excuses this time Bella. We're buying too, so you can't refuse what we pick out, since it's our money. Rose, you'll pick us up infront of the main building at 5:30, k?" I groaned loudly, not only do I hate shopping, I absolutely loathe people spending money on me, entirely. I glared at Alice while she just sat there with a smug smile on her face.

***************************************************************

"Alice, I am not gonna wear that. No way, this is simply torture. Come on guys, I didn't put up a fight with the outfit you made me pick out. Please, I'm begging you; find it your hearts to at least grant me this one request. I do not want to wear a thong!" I whined in the change room of a lingerie store I was practically dragged into. Surely they must have somewhat of a heart. Afterall, the did love me, right?

"Sorry Bella, I would really, because you have been pretty quiet this time. Trust me though, in those jeans, wearing your normal pair of granny panties just won't suffice, they'll be bunching up and spilling over the top, you're gonna look like you're attempting the gangster style. Please Bella, just for one night." Rose tried to sympathize, but it wasn't working on me. I'd rather look like a gangster than have a piece of floss wedged up my yoohoo.

Somthing pink flew over the stall door and hit me in the face. This thong had a little bit more fabric to it, though hardly.

"How about those, they're comfortable, I'm wearing a pair right now" Alice said probably a little too loudly than she should have.

"How about I'd rather die?" i said tossing them back over the stall without a second glance. Just as I did that, another pair of black and white scrap flew back over.

"Can't we compromise guys? Afterall, this is MY body here." I pleaded. Looking at the new underwear that they were trying to get me to try on.

"Here Bella, these are cheekies, at least wear those. They're the compromise. Either you wear those, or I'm gonna make you go commando!" Rose threatened. I groaned in defeat, knowing there was no way I was gonna win.

I tried on the slightly less skimpy underwear, the bottom of my ass was hanging out, but at least they were a bit more comfortable. Changing back into my comfy undies, I redressed and emerged from the dressing room, with a pout.

"Great! Now onto shoes, then makeup!" Alice cried happily,pulling me forward; as I just cried.

**************************************************

**AN: So there you have it, a little short I know. But like I said, I just wanted to put it out for you, and I'll be starting the next chapter soon, and will hopefully be ready at least by the end of Monday if not sooner. I'm not sure how I feel about the title for this chapter, but I'm trying to stick with the theme of songs, since the title of the story is from a song. If you have a better idea for the title of this chapter, let me know. If I use it, I'll be sure to give you props. All about sharing the love! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Although I certainly wish, I do not own Twlight or Edward.**

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you all had a great weekend. I have to say there is nothing I love better than having Edward right in my own living room. Although, to spare the boyfriend; I only watched once so far. You know, other obligations. Darn cleaning and taking care of sick boyfriend! I just want to say thank you to those who've added this story to their alerts. I feel very priviliged. Still no reviews though :( I only hope I'm doing this right. So please review when you have a moment, the more reviews the harder I'll work, I promise. Anyways here is the third Chapter, hopefully it an enjoyable read. **

**Love ME!**

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster ~*~**

Chapter 3: She Got the Look

**BPOV**

_Good evening sweetest angel._

_You're on quite late tonight; I almost thought you'd met your prince charming_

_and had forgotten all about boring ol' me. – ModernDayRomeo_

My first message of the evening popped up almost immediately. My heart sprang up into my throat as I felt the giddiness of a young girl creep up into my chest. I had decided that I would in fact mention Twilight casually. You know just to toss the idea out there. I scolded myself for getting so excited, it was the night before for Pete sakes, he probably already had plans. Hell knowing him, he probably already had a date.

Although we'd been chatting online for nearly six months now, we both were adult enough to accept that this imaginary relationship we had going, wasn't the only thing. I had vented more than a few times to him after a horrible date and him likewise. Sometimes he'd send me a message while I was out during the day, letting me know not to wait for him. It was those nights I had the hardest time sleeping. I always hated the thought of him sleeping with other women, but at the same time I couldn't fault him; back in the day he had bugged me several times to meet him. Finally giving up, he informed me the ball was in my court, and would meet me once I was comfortable. That was about 2 months ago. I wondered, starting to feel guilty; how much longer would he wait?

_Nice try, you can't get rid of me that easy my dear_.

_Sadly I was forced against my will to go shopping with my friends tonight. I'm happy you waited for me, thank you for your patience. – RHCPgirl_

And it was true, I'd gotten home nearly before ten, and I'd be lying to say I wasn't driving like a madman to get home. My poor Chevy had cried in protest the whole way. Alice pouted when I left; saying a little melodramatically that it was not fair some cyber guy got more time with me than her. That was stretching the truth, if even just a little. A little out of breath, I had bolted through my door, ignoring Mike's calls from the hallway and flung myself on my bed – still in my shoes , hoping my Romeo would still be on.

Although, still shocked he did in fact wait for me, I was nothing short of grateful for it.

_And what exactly was their MO for submitting such torture upon you? – ModernDayRomeo_

Ahh, okay here's my chance, it's now or never Swan. Make it casual, act aloof, and quit drooling.

_Well, as part of a compromise, the girls would only allow me to take them to the game if they could dress me up and drag me to Twilight afterwards for a little drinking and karaoke. I don't suppose you'd want to go there, and kidnap/save me? – RHCPgirl_

I squeezed my eyes shut and crossed my fingers. I suddenly regretted asking, I don't think I'm ready for this. Maybe he'll take it as a joke. Good, I tried to tell myself; while trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment. Did I want this? I started to hyperventilate, jeez Bella calm the fuck down! There are worse things in the world than being let down by a guy you've never met before. Yeah I thought, he could reject me to my face. The computer beeped again to let me know Romeo had replied.

_Are you just shitting with me? Why must God curse me in such ways? – ModernDayRomeo_

Okay, well I wasn't expecting that. Is that a good response, or a bad response? Hmm….

_Umm, well no I'm not shitting with you._

_But you know, it's all good._

_The girls would make mince meat out of me anyways…. –RHCPgirl_

_Oh no no no, that's not what I meant. It's just that, well shit that offer would be exquisite, I mean it is._

_I've waited a long time you know, but I actually had plans for after the game…. – ModernDayRomeo_

Go figure, just what I thought. Well at least I know he's still interested, I don't want him to feel bad. I would never expect him to blow of a buddy just for some strange obsessed girl. And really, I'm not ready to meet him yet. Yeah right, you were practically planning what you were going to where when you invited him back to your place.

_Oh of course, I thought so. Just thought I'd throw it out there. _

_Besides, I'm not sure if I want you to see a drunken me singing awful karaoke, and falling all over the place. –RHCP_

Way to sound sexy Bella….

_Is that so? Maybe I'll just have to cancel my date, and tell her I'm sick... – ModernDayRomeo_

Date? Oh great Bella, now your jealous. Why didn't I think he might be going on a date? Well because you were to busy thinking of ways to get him into your bed to think that he might actually be planning on getting into someone else's. Damn damn damn.

_I couldn't let you do that, besides what if she's 'the one'? – RHCPgirl_

Thanking god, he couldn't see my face right now. Hoping to god, he didn't pick up the sourness of the end of my last message I sent. Go ahead Bella, like you haven't dug your grave deep enough yet. Look at how this guy makes me talk to myself! I'm starting to lose it!

_I detect a little nastiness there miss, could it be that you're actually jealous? Tell you what, if you'll give me your cell phone number and your name, I'll text if you anything comes up. Maybe it'll be I that needs some kidnapping/saving. – ModernDayRomeo_

Well that sounds a little more promising, except I don't want to give him my name. Or my cell number for that matter. On one hand, I could give up that information for what? Nothing, maybe this girl will really be something to him, he won't call and I'll be hurt. On the other hand, I could give him my name and number and maybe we'll meet and maybe he'll be as dreamy in person as he is in my actual dreams, and maybe he'll fall for me too. There are too many maybes to be taking this great of a risk. I should call Alice for advice.

I flipped open my cell to start dialing when a sudden though occurred. I could give him my name, but he didn't say which one. That way if he doesn't text, and he does fall for some other girl; he could never meet me in the future and say "Bella Swan, oh I remember we used to chat, and you used to have a crush on me. Wow am I ever glad I didn't meet you before". A little dramatic I know, but I have to be prepared for the worst, guys as perfect as he is just don't fall for girls as plain as me. Now if by some miracle, he does text me and wants to meet up, and he's some old diddler, or worse; he really is too perfect then I can be all "Marie who? I'm Bella. Sorry". Feeling like my problem was solved, though it was far from that; I bit the bullet.

_Okay, since you asked so nicely. My name is Marie Swan. And my number is 555-0903.-RHCPgirl_

As I waited for Romeo to reply, my cell started to buzz. I flipped it open, and the screen illuminated letting me know I had received a text. Stupid Alice, probably still trying to convince me she should do my hair tomorrow morning. I had put my foot down, after the long hours spent shopping, when she insisted it would be best to do my makeover before the game. I absolutely refused to get into it with her, stating I did not want to look like a prima donna at a football game. The phone number on my phone though wasn't one that I recognized.

_Marie Swan? That's the best you can come up with? Well if this is in fact your number, then you now have mine as well._

_Oh by the way, my name is Charlie Flamingo. – MDR_

Okay well that was just rude. He didn't deny my first name; he denied my real actual last name. Well that suits me just fine regardless. Deciding to get even I wrote back on the computer.

_Hello? Are you still there, how come you haven't replied yet? _

_I gave you my name, shouldn't you give me yours? It's only fair. –RHCPgirl_

Not twenty seconds later, my phone buzzed again. Damn, busted. I must have been to fake.

_Nice try Miss Swan, if that is your real name._

_Well since it is way past our curfew. I think I will bid thee a good night._

I looked at the time on my phone, 11:45pm. Very late indeed, knowing me it'll take another 3 hours to fall asleep. Making it two nights in a row with hardly any sleep. I had promised myself I'd do my work out in the morning since I'd be at the football game all day. And I'd be doing extra work to make up for all the drinks I'll be having tomorrow night. I saw that Romeo was no longer online, so I chanced a text instead.

_Sweet dreams Charlie._

_And for the record, due to your final comment last night, I didn't sleep at all._

_Please be kind, and spare me the torture._

My phone buzzed again, and I actually giggled at his answer.

_Sweet dreams Miss Swan._

_And if it helps at all, I didn't sleep at all last night either._

_It was quite….. Hard._

_PS. I'll keep my phone by my head incase you have a nightmare and want to talk about it._

_xoxo_

Great, now I'm not going to sleep at all again tonight.

***********************************************

After arguing with Alice over her insistent pleas to give me my makeover before the game for what seemed like hours; in a huff of defeat – which isn't easy to come by from Alice; we compromised much to her displeasure to return to her and Jasper's apartment after the game for my dreaded makeover and a little pre-drinking. Rose of course would come back with us, and Emmett would arrive after his shift at Securicor.

I got ready quickly simple jeans and my Seahawks Jersey; I threw on some sneakers, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. No makeup, I knew I'd be wearing a ton tonight, and that was enough for now. Throwing my cell phone and my shades in my bag, I locked up and headed for my little red Chevy truck, my baby. Alice and Rose both dreaded riding in it, but it suited my so well; and knowing the girls, and their distaste for sports, they'll probably get an early start on the drinking.

As I climbed into the big truck, I heard my phone buzzing away. I nearly dove into my purse looking for the little silver piece of metal that as of last night; keeps making my heart leap every time it goes off.

_What a beautiful and sunny day it is today, however it pales in comparison to the beauty that is your sunny personality._

_I hope you enjoy yourself at the game. Go Seahawks!_

_PS I'm so jealous all the single guys at Twilight will get to see the vamped up you before I ever do._

I blushed, yes that's right I blushed because of a text message. Isabella Marie Swan is officially pathetic. I snorted to myself, yeah right. Like I wasn't pathetic to begin with. I mean HELLO, I'm practically in love with someone with thinks my last night, is some sort of a joke. Well Charlie Flamingo will see. I laughed out loud at that thought.

_Come on, that was corny. I think the vamped up me will deserve a better compliment than that. After all the torture I'll be going through. The game will obviously kick ass._

_PS I'm so telling your new girlfriend on you. :P_

That was wrong, but I couldn't resist. He finished up the short conversation with a laugh out loud, and a winky face; ending with a little love of hugs and kisses. I put the phone back in my purse, and headed to Rose and Emmett's house first. Emmett sat in the window of their living room with a big pout. I know he was upset that I didn't invite him to the game instead, but this is ridiculous. I got out of the truck and headed up the driveway. Knocking once, I let myself in.

"Hey Emmett" I said as I came into the living room. If I know Rose, and I do; she'll be another 10 minutes at least. She's never been good with time. I approached Emmett on the couch, and sat on the Chair next to him. He didn't even turn his head to look at me. So this is Emmett throwing a fit I take it.

"Bella." He said quite curt.

"Em! Be nice to Bella, or I'll cut you off the goods for a whole week! Bella I'll be down in just two minutes!" Rosalie yelled from the stairs. I looked back to Emmett who had rolled his eyes, but turned around anyways to look at me. Emmett had the way of looking so childlike sometimes that you almost felt the need to be delicate with him.

"Sorry Emmett, but hey I'll tell you what; the next time Charlie gets tickets to a game, I'll give them to you. That way you can take whoever you want. Maybe Rose will even go with you."

Emmett's sad frown was immediately replaced by his goofy grin, he lunged for me and before I knew it; the air was being forced out of my lungs from Emmett's vice like hug.

"Sweet Bella! Make sure Rose has a good time, so she'll want to come with me. Thank you! I'm gonna hold you to your word!"

"Em……..Can't……….Breathe" I struggled to get out. Instantly Emmett was off me and back on the couch. Rosalie came into the living room, in an outfit only Rosalie could pull off. She was wearing what looked like painted on jeans, red stiletto heels, with a red spaghetti strap babydoll top. Her hair perfect with long lazy curls, and immaculate makeup. I joined Emmett in gawking at her, though for a different reason.

"What?" she had the nerve to ask.

"Okay babe, have a good shift, you're uniform is folded downstairs on the dryer." Rose wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. Then she looked at me and we headed for the door.

"Let's go get Alice and get this done and over with." Rose stated climbing into the truck's passenger seat.

We made it to Alice and Jasper's apartment in just under 10 minutes, Alice was already waiting for us in the foyer of the building. She was the exact opposite of Rose. You'd think the little pixie never slept. She looked adorable in a jean skirt and a black tank top with what looked like Jasper's Seahawk's cap. Jasper was standing in the foyer with her, he gave us a wave, and Alice a kiss on the head. Alice emerged from the building and then I saw that her heels today matched Jasper's ball cap.

"GO SEAHAWKS!" Alice yelled with her fist in the air. God love her. Rose got out of the cab, and allowed Alice to climb in between us. Being the tiny being she is; she fit best in the center. She had everyone's purses on her lap, and she reached over to the cd player in the dash (a Christmas gift from the 4 of them 2 years ago) and hit play. My mix cd started playing with TNT by AC/DC and Alice began to 'rock out'.

The song played almost the whole way through, when I noticed Alice turning the sound down. I glanced over in her direction and nearly shit. She had my cell in her hands with a frown on her face.

"Bella, who's Charlie Flamingo?" Oh crap, well there goes my little secret.

"No one, just a guy I've been talking to lately." I tried to make it sound unimportant, but I failed miserably.

"A guy Bella? Or THE guy?" I may have failed, but surely I could get a B for effort?

"Maybe, I don't know." Much better, I thought bitterly to myself.

"Bella, did you give Romeo your number?" Rose asked, while Alice began to bounce in her seat chanting "Bella and Charlie Flamingo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Yes I did rose, but we've only been texting each other. And Alice, that isn't even his real name. He just told me that because He though my name wasn't real. I….I told him my name was just Marie Swan." Both Rose's and Alice's eyes were bugged out of their heads.

"ISABELLA! Why the fuck did you give him a fake name?!?!" Alice shrieked

"Hey! He knows, and besides it's not really a fake name, I just skipped the first part…. The part I go by." I began to tell them both what happened the past couple nights, and my reasoning behind keeping my first name out of it. They both stared at me for a long while. Then began laughing hysterically.

"Thanks guys, really funny. I almost forgot just how funny my insecurities are." I seethed, my cheeks turning pink.

By now we had pulled into the large parking lot at the stadium. Grabbing my phone and purse from Alice, I got out of the truck and slammed my door. And headed for the gates, the girls quickly caught up to me, especially for being in heels. They both put their arms around me.

"Aw, Bella we only laugh because these insecurities are all in your head. If only you saw how truly beautiful you are, you'd know how lucky any man would be to have your attention." Alice said, giving my hot pink cheek a big kiss, no doubt leaving her candy colored lipstick behind.

"Yeah, and besides look how much even Mike drools over you. You'll see, tonight you'll have all the guys eating out of the palm of your hand. You probably won't even have to buy drinks all night." Added Rose.

"Whoopee…" I rolled my eyes. I dug in my purse for the tickets.

**************************************************

"Bella! Would you sit still? I swear to god, if you don't stop wiggling around I'm going to burn you with the curler on purpose!" Rose threatened, as she twirled another strand of my hair around the curling iron. I had been sitting in Alice's bathroom for about forty five minutes and my butt was starting to fall asleep. Alice had just finished my makeup, and as far as I know; Rose was adding the final touches to my 'sex hair'. They refused to let me look in the mirror until 'Bella Barbie' had been completed.

The girls had gone completely mad, when Jasper came and knock on the door, informing me that my phone had be buzzing for awhile, Alice literally barked at him, and told him I'd get it when they were done with me. And I just sat and pouted.

"Just a little hairspray, and done!" Rose stated. They both stood back to evaluate their handiwork. It must have been satisfactory because Rose had a smug smile on her face, and Alice began bouncing up and down.

"Perfect! Now the outfit!" Both girls stepped out of the bathroom, Alice returned with the shopping bag that held my hootchie outfit for the night.

"Now strip." I just stared at Alice, as if they don't trust me. Knowingly, Alice answered my unspoken accusation.

"You're right, we wouldn't want you to try and get away with wearing your gaudy underwear. Now strip or I'll make Rose come in here." I obeyed, mumbling angrily to myself.

I managed to wiggle my ass into the tight dark jeans. Wearing the new bra they also insisted on buying, I then pulled the black and blue lace top over my head. (**Link to top in my profile). **I made sure that my hair was still in tact. Then I really took in my appearance. There staring back at me in the mirror; was a sex kitten. Damn those girls are good!

**AN: Well there you go, hope the weekend long wait was worth it. Again, I apologize for any errors. Sorry no bar scene yet, and fyi, Twilight is an actual bar in Seattle. Now, whether or not they have karaoke, I'm not certain. But a little imagination goes a long way. Working on the bar scene right now. You know, a few reviews might make me have it out by tomorrow.......**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

**AN: Thank you guys for being patient, it is a day later. But I think you'll find it's worth it. I just want to thank a few people before I continue. IMCullen, for adding Lover Rollercoaster to your favorites. Woohoo I'm finally on a favorites list! I also want to thank the following readers BiD, silentscreamer454, and ShiningCrane for giving me my first reviews. THANK YOU! I won't say much more, I know you're waiting for this chapter, so ENJOY!**

**~*~Love Rollercoaster~*~**

Chapter 4: Torture Me

**BPOV**

When I had walked back into Alice and Jasper's living room, both Alice and Rose were standing facing me, Rose holding a pair of heels that if they were intended for me, would be my death. Both girls whistled and mocked cat calls to me. Jasper was sitting on the couch playing his PS3. Alice cleared her throat.

"Ahem, Jazz honey what do you think of Bella?" Alice asked, without taking her eyes off me, I was starting to feel like a piece of meat. Jasper set his controller down – not without pausing the game mind you. He got up and turned to me, in a few large strides he was directly in front of me; as he bent down to kiss my hand.

"Bella, you look stunning, it going to be my honor to escort the two most beautiful women in the world out tonight." Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around us both.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I managed to peak over Alice's arm to see Rose standing with her hands on her hips with a pissed off look.

"Did someone say liver? Cause I'm starving!" Everyone turned around to see Emmett in his rent-a-cop uniform patting his stomach and licking his lips. Everyone started laughing. Then Emmett noticed my outfit.

"Wow Bella, MEOW! You look smokin'!" Emmett gave his toothy grin, Alice shot something at him.

"Oww, what was that for? Of course Rosey looks hotter than anyone, but she already knows that. Right baby? Emmett rubbed his head where the tube of lip gloss hit him. Rose just rolled her eyes, and then returned to look at me.

"You Bella are going to put these on; and then I think your look will be completed. These are one of my favorite pairs Bella, and if your clumsy ass breaks one of the heels with your constant tripping; you will DIE!"

"Yeah, I like it when Rose wears those when we're – "Emmett began, but was cut off by Jasper

"Time and a place dude, time and place." Emmett made and 'O' with his lips and everyone started cracking up, including Rose and Emmett. We heard the taxi outside honking its arrival. So we grabbed our purses and headed outside. In the stairwell of the building, Alice asked the guys to take a picture of us girls.

"No problem, but I have one question, what about the liver? Are we having it after the bar?" Emmett asked very seriously, we started at him for a second. Then the whole stairwell erupted in hysterics. Emmett just shrugged, and put the camera up to his eye level.

I looked to my right at Alice, who was wearing a very short black cargo dress, with short sleeves, and purple leggings, with black leather ankle boots. Alice was always able to pull off the looks you only found on the runway. I smiled and squeezed her hand.

Then I looked to my left at Rose, always a picture of perfection, in a short jean skirt that had black lace around the bottom, her legs were bare with a pare of black kitten heels. Her top was a white off the shoulder peasant shirt, which accented her already ample cleavage. She looked over back at me and gave me a wink. I thought to myself, okay maybe this isn't so bad. I looked back at Emmett and Jasper, who were waiting on us. All at once, all three of us smiled

"Cheese!"

****************************************

Emmett knew the bouncer so he was able to get us in ahead of the line.

"Em hun, when did you say your cousin was going to meet us?" Rose asked as he and Jasper led us to a table.

I counted all of us, and realized for some reason that this was a set up; I was being hooked up with Emmett's cousin. I started to get uncomfortable. I really didn't want to do this, I hated being set up, and really all I could think about was Romeo or Charlie; you know I never really learned what his real name was. Then I remembered that Jasper had said my phone had gone off several times, while Alice and Rose were doing their makeover on me. I decided to dig out my cell, and see if it was him who texted me.

Opening the phone sure enough I saw I had 3 text messages from his number. I looked at the first one.

_Dearest Marie,_

_You are never gonna believe me, but my date is insisting on going to Twilight tonight!_

_Maybe we should sneak away and meet up in the washroom?_

_I sound awful, forget that. Hope your day of torture wasn't too bad and you enjoy the night. I'll keep an eye out for anyone who goes by the name Marie._

Holy fuck shit oh my GOD! He was here! Before reading any of the other text messages I sent one back.

_That almost sounds like a good idea, I have a feeling my friends are trying to set me up with some dork cousin of theirs._

_By the way, am I still calling you Charlie, or do I get a real name?_

I had to put my phone in my purse because I noticed Alice glaring at me, and I made a mental note to excuse myself in a little bit and check it in the washroom.

"Joey will be here any minute, ahh there she is." I looked in the direction Emmett was pointing in, and there standing in all holy perfection, was the most delectable piece of man meat that I have ever laid my eyes upon. He was tall, quite muscular, a messy coppery pile of hair sat on his head that just screamed "Pull on me!" Jesus Bella! Calm it with the hormones! This is Emmett's cousin! As he came closer, I saw he had the most beautiful green eyes, full of emotion. But they were distant, like he was searching for something or someone. I realized then that He and Emmett actually looked nothing alike. Wait a minute, didn't he just say she?

Emmett walked right past the gorgeous green eyed god, and wrapped his large arms around a, a tiny blonde?

"Ow, jeez Em you're hurting me. " Emmett pulled back, and Rose stepped in for a hug.

"Alice, Bella, and Jazz; I want you to meet my cousin Josephine Cullen!" Emmett boomed. I was still a little confused.

"Thanks Em, you guys can actually call me Joey. It's really nice to finally meet you, I've heard some much about you guys from Rose." She said as she shook my and Alice's hands. Then she moved on to Jasper's. Huh, I guess I wasn't being set up.

"And this is my date, Edward." I saw her place her hand on the broad shoulder of that perfect creature and I instantly felt jealous. Again I silently scolded myself for being so hormonal. Edward began shaking everyone's hands, the minute his touch mine however, I felt such an electrical force surge through me; I abruptly pulled my hand away. I wonder if everyone felt that from him? I looked in his eyes, and saw something, and I could feel myself blush. I looked away and excused myself to the ladies room.

When I got there, I looked into the mirror for a long while. I still felt like the same self-conscious Bella, but I looked different. I don't know why I feel so weird around a guy I've never met before. Just then my purse started vibrate, I had almost forgotten about Romeo! Yet another guy I feel weird about that I haven't even met once! I opened my cell.

_I hate being set up too, this is kind of the deal with my date right now._

_And I don't feel too comfortable around her friends._

_And if you think for one second I'm gonna give you my name without you giving me your real name first_

_you don't know me at all._

Great that's just what I need, something else to unnerve me. As I sat on one of the uncomfortable armchairs in the washroom, that never really made sense to me as why they were there in the first place; I contemplated writing him that my first name was actually Bella. Just then Rose came in, with a smug smile on her face.

"What?"

**EPOV** (yes finally!)

Normally my father has never been one to meddle with my dating life too much, it was always my mother who wanted to see me with a girl on my arm and planning for future grand babies. However; I was shocked when I got a phone call from Carlisle saying how one of his patient's nieces was coming to town for a month for a visit. After hearing about her, Carlisle offered to get her number and pass it to me, so I could show her around town. I know he was only being kind, but I hated blind dates.

Besides, I was really feeling like I was making progress with the nameless sweetheart I've been chatting with for over half a year. She had finally told me her name was Marie Swan. I really thought if she was gonna give me a fake name, it would be more believable than Marie Swan. I remember chuckling to myself after receiving that message. So I told her my name was Charlie Flamingo. We both had let it go for a little while.

Arriving at the hotel Joey had told me she was staying at during our brief and awkward conversation on the phone; I got out of my Volvo, and headed into the main lobby. I had asked the concierge to ring her room and let her know I was here. When a blonde came out of the elevator wearing too little clothes for my tastes, I began to worry that I was in over my head. Who wears THAT on a blind date? She was wearing what looked like a purple pillowcase wrapped around her body. It was a strapless too short and too tight dress, which left little to the imagination. She did however, had a pretty face though I normally prefer brunettes, her hair was curly and she almost looked too innocent to be wearing the outfit she was. She approached me nervously.

"Edward Masen?" She asked, almost as if she didn't believe that was me.

"Yes mam, and I believe you are Joey Cullen?" I said taking her hand and shaking it. Aside from the outfit, she really was beautiful.

"Mam? I have to say, I'm not used to chivalry anymore." Joey said with a smile.

"What can I say? I'm old fashioned. So any ideas on what you would like to do tonight?" I took her hand and led her to my car.

"Well actually, my cousin and his girlfriend begged me to meet them at a club tonight. His girlfriend had even sent this dress over to my hotel room; it's not something I typically wear. In fact I feel pretty naked in it." She laughed nervously. Ah this is why it didn't match up in my head. She was wearing it against her will. That thought suddenly reminded me of little Miss Swan and how her friends are always trying to force their sense of style on her. I smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked, pulling me back into reality.

"Nothing just thinking, so which club is it, do you know the name?"

"Well I think Em said Nightlife, or Taillight? Do those sound familiar?" If my eyes could bug out of my head like one of those Looney Toone characters, they would have now. Surely she couldn't mean Twilight, right?

"You don't mean Twilight?" I asked, maybe it's fate.

"YEAH! I think that's the one, they said something about karaoke. Oh shit, I forgot something up in my room. You don't mind waiting? I'll just be a sec?"

Oh good heaven's, it is Twilight. Well this can end either good or bad.

"Edward?" Joey tapped on my shoulder.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah of course. Take your time. I'll be right here." I smiled, and she nodded, and then got out of the car. As soon as she was back in the hotel, I reached in my pocket for my cell, maybe this can end really good. I typed as fast as I could, glancing up at the doors every once in a while, just to make sure Joey hadn't returned yet.

_Dearest Marie,_

_You are never gonna believe me, but my date is insisting on going to Twilight tonight!_

_Maybe we should sneak away and meet up in the washroom?_

_I sound awful, forget that. Hope your day of torture wasn't too bad and you enjoy the night. I'll keep an eye out for anyone who goes by the name Marie_

"Who are you texting to?" Joey asked, making me jump. How long was she here? I didn't even hear her open the car door.

"Oh, ah just replying back to a friend. Ah…" Well that wasn't necessarily a lie per say, but I still felt guilty nonetheless.

"Oh, well you seemed right into it, you didn't even hear me open the door." She said, fidgeting with the strap of her purse.

"Ah, yeah. Well I was never good at this texting thing; it takes my full concentration just to send a hello and a winky face." I replied. Very smooth Edward. Just keep on dishing the lies. I nervously ran my hand through my hair, and then looked back at Joey. She seemed content.

"Alright well, should we get going?"

I knew the place well, though did not frequent it. Parking wasn't a problem; most people cabbed it in this area. When we approached the building, I saw Joey's face fall.

"Wow, there sure is a long lineup, I don't know…" Joey stated looking at me, I smiled. She must not be from the city. I took her hand and approached the bouncer at the head of the line, and shook his hand.

"Good evening, busy night I see. My friends are waiting for us inside, if you don't mind we'll just go on in." The big bouncer smiled, and nodded his head.

"Wow, that easy eh? Do you know him or something?" Joey asked in awe.

"Nope." All I said, lucky for me she didn't see the fifty I handed the man. In most situations, money can get you anywhere.

It was pretty dark when we first came in; I had to let my eyes adjust. The bar itself wasn't too packed; they probably were making the line for effect.

"Edward, I think I see my cousin over there." I looked in the direction she was pointing in, and saw a table full of people, and a rather large man, standing up and looking directly at us. So we began to make our way there. As we got closer, I could see the people more clearly, I could see why Joey was dressed the way she was, for the most part everyone seemed pretty dolled up. I could even pick out which girl was probably the cousin's girlfriend. I suddenly felt out of place, in just my relaxed jeans, and a button down white top. Then my eyes connected with the most breathtaking chocolate eyes I have ever seen. They quite literally took my breath away. I felt like I was in a daze when I felt somebody put their hand on my shoulder, and heard my name. I realized I didn't hear anyone's names, and everyone was looking at me expectantly, so I just began shaking everyone's hand. Joey's cousin was much bigger up close, but I could see that they had the same curly hair, though opposite in color. He had a big goofy grin on his face, and he patted my back.

I was on autopilot shaking everyone's hands until I came to the woman that had the gorgeous brown eyes.

When I took in her whole face, I saw she was the most perfect looking person here. Her brown hair was deep like her eyes, and her pale skin made the dark colors pop out. And that blue top, oh god how beautiful. I began to picture what was under the top.

Stop Edward! You're starting to sound like an adolescent. I took her hand, and felt this sudden surge of energy pass through my body. She must have felt it too, because she gasped and pulled her hand away. I pulled my hand back and ran it through my hair, something I did when I was uncomfortable.

The little short haired lady was looking up at me with a smile, and she patted the seat beside her. Looking back I saw Joey with the other blonde; she looked back at me and pointed at the bar with an apologetic smile. I nodded and smiled back. I decided to take a seat, and that's when I noticed the beautiful brunette had disappeared. Maybe she went to the bar too. I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and knew it was her. I looked around, wondering if any of these girls were named Marie. I doubted it, if even she was here. That sneaky little fox, I thought to myself. I reached for my phone, and smiled instantly at the message

_That almost sounds like a good idea, I have a feeling my friends are trying to set me up with some dork cousin of theirs._

_By the way, am I still calling you Charlie, or do I get a real name?_

I chuckled lightly; yes she was one sneaky fox. I had no problem giving her my name. But I thought if I was ever going to get hers, I'd have to hold out on mine. Tit for tat.

_I hate being set up too, this is kind of the deal with my date right now._

_And I don't feel too comfortable around her friends._

_And if you think for one second I'm gonna give you my name without you giving me your real name first_

_you don't know me at all._

As I put my phone away, I looked around again trying to see if anyone was playing around with their phone. I saw nothing. The pixie like girl beside me cleared her throat.

"You know it's rude to play with your phone when you're in the company of a woman." Her tone was light, and almost song like. She clicked her tongue then shook her head and smiled. I blushed and smiled guiltily.

"I'm really sorry, but I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Well EDWARD," she emphasized that she had caught mine. "MY name is Alice Brown, and that gorgeous brunette you were drooling over earlier is the lovely Bella Swan. And shame on you, are you not on a date with Emmett's cousin Joey?" well she didn't seem too mad that I was drooling over her beautiful friend Bella. Bella, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

But she was right, I was here with Joey, though I wouldn't quite say as a date, it certainly didn't feel like a date. I looked in the direction of the bar, and saw that Joey was talking to some guy with blonde hair. He wasn't bad looking, I guess; but he had this cocky look on his face. She seemed content, so I'd let it be. If I was lucky, she'd forget about me, and then I won't have to feel so bad about talking to Bella. Well except for the fact that somewhere in here Miss Swan was around here. Wait a minute, didn't Alice say…

**APOV**

Bella had just excused herself to go to the washroom. She looked like she was in a hurry too; something odd was definitely up with that chick. And Alice Brown will find out about it! I saw Rose grab Emmett's cousin Joey by the hand, and she looked at me.

"We're gonna go get a couple drinks, do you want to come?" she had to yell over the music playing over the speakers. It was still early yet, so no one was up on the stage singing yet. I really wanted to figure out what was up with Bella, so I shook my head. I'll get Jazzy to get me a drink a little later.

I looked up and saw the guy Joey had brought, looking around with a weird look on his face, he noticed me, and smile. So I patted the seat next to me. He may have thought no one noticed went just went on between him and Bella, but Alice knows all.

When he sat down, he had pulled he cell from his pocket and began typing away. What is with people and their blatant disregard to cell phone etiquette? I cleared my throat and he looked at me shrugged and blushed.

"You know it's rude to play with your phone when you're in the company of a woman." I told him, he blushed a deeper red and smiled back.

"I'm really sorry, but I didn't catch your name earlier." He said apologetically, figures. He was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Bella. I decided I was gonna put him in his place.

"Well EDWARD, MY name is Alice Brown, and that gorgeous brunette you were drooling over earlier is the lovely Bella Swan. And shame on you, are you not on a date with Emmett's cousin Joey?" There that should do it, to be truthful, I didn't really care that he was with someone else. It's about time someone worth while took a notice in Bella. He smiled almost dreamily, but just as quickly the smile was gone, and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice, what did you say Marie I mean Bella's last name was?" Marie? How does he know her…? Wait a minute. Ah, the texting. This all made sense now. Oh Bella will owe me so many days of shopping after this.

"Bella's last name is Swan. And for the record Mr. Modern Day Romeo, Marie is her middle name." The look on his face was priceless. His jaw dropped, and he began stammering. 1 point for Alice, 0 for everyone else. Oh yes, Bella will be spending several long days of shopping with me, and it'll be charged to Mr. Edward here's credit card. I almost laughed out loud at the thought.

**BPOV**

"What?" I asked Rose as innocently as I could.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what are you doing sitting here, texting some superficial love interest when you can be out there with your friends, enjoying yourself and showing off the hard work Alice and I put into you?"

"I…I….uh" I was at a loss for words, I didn't really want to tell her that he was in fact here, I really didn't want to tell her that I had the hots for Emmett's cousin's date. I really didn't want to say anything at all. So when she stuck out her hand, and motioned for me to give over the phone, I reluctantly handed it over.

"Good, now come on to the bar and take a shot with me and Joey. Because whether you like it or not Bella darling, you WILL be singing up on that stage by the end of the night."

Great! Well, better get the booze flowing, Bella Swan does not sing when she's sober.

******************************************

Joey was a pretty cool person, she also was forced into an outfit picked out by the enforcers Alice and Rose. I found we had a lot in common, except for the fact she seemed to have found something interesting in the slime ball that is Mike. She even giggled at him when he gave the "Mike the Monster" spiel, everyone else of course; rolled their eyes. I kind of felt bad for the Edward guy she came with, he had been sitting at our booth most of the night so far, just drinking beer. Occasionally Alice would go and talk to him; I was still to nervous due to our earlier encounter to say anything more to him. So I stayed at the more most of the time, drinking with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Joey, and now Mike.

"Okay guys, let's start the karaoke! I've already got us signed up!" Alice stated skipping over to us. We all moved to a closer table to the stage and took our seats. I noticed Edward had decided to join us, and to his credit; he didn't seem to notice that Joey was sitting on Mike's lap. By the way, who invited him to sit with us?

"So Jazz and I are gonna go first, Then Rose and Emmett, then the four girls are gonna do one." Alice began to ramble. Great I was probably going to get paired up with Mike I thought. I quickly drank the rest of my Tequila Sunrise, and motioned to the bar tender that was serving us all night, to bring me another.

"Then Bella and Edward, and Mike and Joey. If you're okay with that Jo." I nearly choked on my first sip of my recent refill. Edward leaned over to me.

"I hope you don't mind Bella, I heard you had a lovely voice." His smooth voice made me shiver. Before he leaned back he whispered in my ear.

"And by the way, I don't think your friends would have wanted to set you up with Joey, I guess you were mistaken, don't worry though, I'll be your Romeo for the night." He said with a wink. And this time I did choke on my drink.

**AN: Well, there you have it, finally the meeting of Edward and Bella. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm working quickly on chapter 5. Just trying to think of the right songs for the groups to do. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to give me their advice. I'll be sure to give ya the credit if I use it. Thank you again! Reviews = Fuel for the Fire!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(**

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys! I worked really hard on this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this one very much. I hope you get as much fun out of it as I did. Thank you for those who are taking the time to review! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I really do! Thanks to Chocolate Covered Strawberries for adding this story to your faves YOU ROCK! For those who can, I recommend pouring yourselves a nice drink. I did while writing this. Love you all, and there's tons more to come!**

**~*~LOVE ROLLERCOASTER~*~**

Chapter 5: Sir Psycho Sexy

**EPOV**

I must admit, that little pixie was a smart cookie, and after she explained how she knew that it was her Bella that I had just recently been texting. I thought of a naughty little idea, and I asked Alice to keep her recent discovery to herself for a while. I wanted to get Bella worked up before revealing myself. When I saw her emerge with the blonde Alice called Rosalie, she looked at me and blushed, and went straight to the bar. I never took my eyes off of her. She was truly a portrait of perfection.

_Miss Swan, I do believe I see you._

_Won't you come over and say hello?_

I had texted her again, but she never responded. I wonder if I was being too forward?

She hadn't even responded with her real name. So I wasn't about to let her off the hook so easily. She wanted to play hard to get, well good. I like a challenge. Alice had come to me and asked me if I was comfortable singing karaoke, and being Bella's partner.

"Oh I think I can manage." I said with a huge grin, the beers were starting to get to me. I noticed Bella drinking like a fish, she must be nervous to sing, the poor thing.

Alice grabbed my hand and skipped to the rest of the group at the bar. I saw Joey all over some guy, that Emmett informed me was Mike. Didn't matter to me any, tonight my eyes would be on Bella.

"Dude, can't you keep my cousin away from that pecker head?" Emmett asked, nodding towards Joey and Mike. I snorted and passed him a beer.

"Emmett, I hate to break it to you , but she is a big girl, if she wasn't enjoying herself, I would step in. Honestly. But I don't want to spoil her fun, besides I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. Sorry pal, here this one's on me." Emmett shrugged and seemed content with the peace offering. I had to laugh, I actually didn't mind these guys.

"Okay guys, let's start the karaoke! I've already got us signed up!" Alice sang with a wink in my direction. We made our way to a table closer to the stage. I made sure to take a seat next to Bella, when she looked at me I smiled and she blushed and turned away.

"Jazz and I are gonna go first, Then Rose and Emmett, then the four girls are gonna do one." Alice chirped bouncing in her seat. My god that girl didn't even need alcohol, but here she was drinking her fancy cocktails that Jasper kept ordering for her. She was on fire now, I was afraid that at any moment she'd blast out of her seat and through the roof. I saw Bella chug hers back, and order another. I decided when the waitress came with the drinks, I'd inform her to put all of Bella's drinks on my tab. At this point, I don't even think she'd notice.

"Then Bella and Edward, and Mike and Joey. If you're okay with that Jo." Alice was good, even tipsy she was a clever one. She had announced that so nonchalantly that no one even noticed. No one, except Bella; who's eyes bugged out of her head and turned such a deep pink. I noticed her blush spread down her neck to her cleavage. Not wanting to be caught staring, I leaned in as close as I could and gave her my best attempt at a sexy voice.

"I hope you don't mind Bella, I heard you had a lovely voice." It must have worked, I saw her body twitch, and if possible she was turning red now. I decided now was the time to hit her good, and knock this thing out of the park.

"And by the way, I don't think your friends would have wanted to set you up with Joey, I guess you were mistaken, don't worry though, I'll be your Romeo for the night." The look on her face was priceless, a memory I'll take with me forever.

**BPOV**

Did he just? He didn't. There is no way. Maybe Rose and Alice are playing a cruel joke on me. I started to feel the anger rise in me, as I looked around the table, no one was looking at me except Emmett, who began patting my back fiercly.

"Woah there Bells, I think you're cut off for the night." He chuckled. I nodded , and pulled his hand from my back, before he knocks my teeth across the table. Honestly, that guy doesn't realize his strength sometimes.

I chanced a glance at Edward. Holy crow! There looking at me, not even a foot away, were his two piercing green eyes. He had a crooked grin on his face. This was a joke, it had to be. I felt hot tears start to form, and I quickly blinked , willing them to go away. I can't believe this , this stranger would pull something as heinous as this! Not wanting him to get the best of me, I turned away quickly and stared intently at the stage. I saw Alice and Jasper up on the stage, looking at the list of songs. Alice pointed something out and squealed. They made their way to the center of the stage and the music began.

_**"Don't Go Breaking My Heart"**_

_**"I Couldn't If I Tried."**_

_**"Honey If I Get Restless"**_

_**"Baby You're Not That Kind"**_

Alice and Jasper sang only to each other, they really were a cute couple. Alice was bouncing around.

_**"WhooooHooooo!"**_

_**"Nobody Knows It"**_

_**"When I was Down"**_

_**"I Was Your Clown"**_

"So Bella, what song were you thinking of doing?" I could feel his breath on my neck, and it made me tingle. Don't give in Bella, he's just playing with you. There's no way this god could be your Romeo. Without turning to him, I replied with as much muster as I could.

"I don't care Edward, you might as well pick, since this is some sick game to you. I'll play it, but I don't have to enjoy it." Good, my voice sounded more confident than I felt. Then I suddenly felt my chin being pulled in his direction. Edward's face was suddenly very serious.

"Bella, look in my eyes, do you honestly believe this is a game to me? That it has been the past 6 months? I can assure you Bella, that I do not waste 6 months of my life, of my heart for a simple game."

I suddenly didn't understand. I thought this was just some sick joke, that Edward has found out about me and was using this knowledge to his advantage to pick on me. But the look he had in his eyes now, was so intense and full of emotion, I found my brain was stuttering. He brushed the backside of his hand down my cheek, and I felt that electric current again.

"My god Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited to see you in person. And you're beauty, wow. I was so excited to just know, we would be at the same place at the same time. I never dreamed that I'd be preparing to sing on stage with you. Please, tell me you believe me Bella. It's me. It's always been me."

"But how, when did you know? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you know this whole time?" I asked, I was still skeptical but this guy was so convincing, and really for once I just wanted to believe the words he was saying, even if they weren't true.

"No, actually it was your friend Alice. She told me your name, Swan. Of all the things, I feel like such an idiot. Now I see; your name really is truly beautiful." He confessed, he was actually blushing. I was suddenly briefly distracted by the slap on the back I received from Emmett.

"Bella, Rosey and I are up, pay attention!" Emmett grabbed Rose caveman style, and hauled her onto the stage. I saw Emmett pick a song out excitedly, and Rose shook her head, but relented rolling her eyes, after Emmett gave her an over dramatic pout.

_**"If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... Love Shack!"**_

_**"Love Shack yeah"**_

_**"I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
lookin' for the love getaway  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
and we're headin' on down  
To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money"**_

Everyone at our table began laughing hysterically, even I had let go of my sour mood and was laughing, and clapping my hands. I still hadn't decided whether or not Edward was for real. I was certainly going to talk to Alice; but for now I was gonna drink, sing, and be merry.

_**"The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
Love baby, that's where it's at,  
Ooo love baby, that's where it's at"**_

Emmett was doing some kind of air hump dance, towards Rose. And my lord, Rose had gotten so into her song – probably due to the alcohol consumption, that she was doing her own dance and didn't even notice Emmett behind her. I glanced over at Edward, and he was busting a guy. He caught me looking at him and smiled. I had to admit, he was pretty charming. I smiled back, quickly and turned my head.

Us four girls were next, I already had an idea what Alice would make us sing, and quite frankly I was now in such a giddy mood from Emmett and Rose's performance that I'd be willing to sing anything. Alice linker her arms with me and Joey and brought us to wear Rose was waiting for us on stage, with a flushed face.

"Enjoying your men ladies?" Alice said with a smug smile and nudged my side. That bitch! I laughed suddenly feeling relieved. So Edward was telling the truth.

"Alice, I'm so going to kick your ass once I've recovered from this night!" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh no darling, I believe you in fact owe me for bringing you two together finally. Oh yes." She said it with such conviction, that I thought if those goes anything better than horrible, I just might buy her a brand new shiny pair of Jimmy Choo shoes.

We sang our anthem "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", we completely wrecked it, trying to divide the song between 4 people was a little hard. So we all just decided to sing all at once. Rose and Joey kept giggling most of the time, and by then end we were all giggling. I needed a moment before going back up on stage. SO Emmett grabbed Edward and Jasper, and they did a hilarious rendition of YMCA. Though it was indeed hilarious, I couldn't stop staring and the perfectly chiseled body that was Edward, and thinking about how this incredibly macho man was my sweet romancer online, gave me goosebumps. Just then the guys jumped off the stage, I could see Emmett going right for Rose, and Jasper for Alice. Oh god I thought, please Edward don't. I just didn't have that kinda luck, sure enough, Edward came and grabbed me and threw me up onto his shoulders like the other guys did with Alice and Rose. Oh what the heck! I threw my arms in the air and screamed with the girls

_**"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A."**_

We were having a blast until the song ended, and the guys helped us down. Edward's hands remained on my waist. Feeling a booze induced boost of confidence, I decided I wanted to get even with Edward. I just hoped the alcohol kept strong, so I don't screw up.

Edward helped me onto the stage, when I refused to let him see what we were singing he gave a mock pout, but I just shook my head with a smile.

**EPOV**

This girl was going to be the death of me. I nearly came in my pants when she had her legs wrapped around my head. And now with her looking so sexy, I knew I was done for it. I had no idea what torturous song she was going to pick, but I knew it was her way of revenge. When the song started playing I knew immediately what it was, hearing it from weddings many times. I shook my head, yup she is the death of me. Well, might as well go out in style!

**_"When I start makin' love  
I don't just make love...  
I be strokin'  
That's what I be doin', huh  
I be strokin' "_**

**_BPOV_**

After I had found the perfect song, I could barely keep my laughter in. When the oh too familiar song came on, Edward covered his face and shook his head. Then he did something truly shocking, he turned to me with such a passionate stare, I just about forgot where I was.

**_"When I start makin' love  
I don't just make love...  
I be strokin'  
That's what I be doin', huh  
I be strokin' "_**

He began singing, both of us dancing like we were at an 80's wedding. I could sing that our whole table had got up now, and were dancing ridiculously. So I figured, if Edward's gonna have some fun, so will I.

I began to dance closer to him, as we both sang the next part.

**_"I stroke it to the east  
And I stroke it to the west  
And I stroke it to the woman that I love the best  
I be strokin´_**"

Edward had grabbed my backside with his free hand and pulled me hard against him. We took turns singing the following lines, slowly beginning to grind into each other. I had nearly forgotten everyone out on the floors, it felt like it was just me and Edward.

**_"Let me ask you somethin´...  
What time of the day do you like to make love  
Have you ever made love just before breakfast  
Have you ever made love while you watched the late, late show  
Well, let me ask you this  
Have you ever made love on a couch  
Well, let me ask you this  
Have you ever made love on the back seat of a car  
I remember one time I made love on the back seat of a car  
And the police came and shined his light on me, and I said:  
´I´m strokin´, that´s what I´m doin´, I be strokin´"_**

My breathing was getting heavier and heavier, Edward's eyes bore into mine, and god damn that crooked little grin of his! Edward spun me around, so he was behind me. As he was singing, he had his free hand touching nearly every part of my body. By the time it was my turn to sing again, I was practically hyperventilating. He sang:

**_"Now when I start making love to my woman  
I don´t stop until I know she´s sas-ified  
And I can always tell when she gets sas-ified  
´Cause when she gets sas-fied she start calling my name  
She´d say:"_**

Okay Edward, payback time. I turned my head and gave him my most evil grin I could muster.

**_"Clarence Carter, Clarence Carter, Clarence Carter  
Clarence Carter, ooooh shit, Clarence Carter"_**

I had wiggled my way down so that the back of my head was touching his groin, and I slowly slithered my way back up. He pressed himself hard against me. I must admit, I have never danced like this to Stroke It before. Huh, I guess there's a first time for everything.

**_"The other night I was strokin´ my woman  
And it got so good to her, you know what she told me  
Let me tell you what she told me, she said: "_**

This is where I put all the dancing lessons Rose and Alice have given me to the test.

I was to the side of him now, but he was facing me, I took his hand and brought it to my neck and slowly made it go down all the way to my hip as I sang. I could see the effect I had on him, and it made my stomach flip with excitement.

**_"´Stroke it Clarence Carter, but don´t stroke so fast  
If my stuff ain´t tight enough, you can stick it up my"_**

Just as I was about to sing the "WHOO" part, Edward spun me around and bent me over in one quick motion, and gave my ass one quick hard spank. Needless to say, I was a little shocked and couldn't make any sound come from my mouth when it was time to sing the chorus.

When I finally looked at our table, I saw our little show had gotten a few people all hot and heavy. Edward leaned into me and we were walking off the stage.

"You were incredibly hot Miss Swan. You got everyone in the audience all worked up." He whispered, and I think I heard a touch of huskiness to it. I looked behind me into his eyes, they were dark and staring at my lips. Oh yeah!

"You weren't so bad yourself Mr Masen, I think it's time we get going." He took my hand in his, and we made our way to our table. We were greeted by a bunch of cat calls, the loudest of course, being Emmett.

After we were able to call a cab, we decided to all head back to Emmett and Rose's since they lived the closest. Emmett was on his cell ordering a bunch of pizza and wings to the house. The rest of the way home he kept singing Stroke It, that is until Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oww Rosey, wha diga doo tha for? It's a catschy toooone" We all started laughing, and after a few seconds Emmett began laughing too.

Mike and Joey decided to end the night there.

"Edward, thanks for a great night. Sorry I didn't spend very much time with you, you seem like a nice guy. Mike's more my type anyways, and ummm I hope things go well with you and Bella. I like her." She gave Edward a hug, and I blushed. We all traded numbers with her, and warned her about Mike. She just laughed and brushed it off. I liked her, and I liked her more because Edward was now alone, without a date, and so was I.

Once the food arrived, we all gathered into the living room to chow down. Edward was sitting in the armchair, and pulled my onto his lap.

"I've decided I like being close to you, you smell intoxicating" he whispered, I'm assuming intended only for me. But apparently the others heard too because a few of them snickered.

"Edward dude, I'm pretty sure that's just the booze coming off her" I gave Rose a look, and she smacked him in the back of the head again, just as he was about to take a bite of his wing, and it smeared all over his face.

Again, at Emmett's expense, we all had a good laugh. After the food was gone we were all pretty quiet. Then Emmett of course broke the silence.

"So, who's up for some Rock Band?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, after all it was pushing 5am.

"Actually Emmett, that's a great idea. How often do we all get together and pull an all nighter?" Jasper shockingly stated. Alice, always one for a party clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah! And in the morning, we can all out for hangover breakfasts!" She chirped.

"Uh I hate to burst your bubble Alice, but it's already morning." Emmett teased, and then about 5 cushions were thrown at him. He just stuck his tongue out at us.

**AN: So there you have it, the karaoke scene. I hope you enjoyed the songs I picked out. I had a hard time picking Edward and Bella's. I hope you enjoyed my other characters. My Emmett is this chapter is dedicated to silentscreamer454. I hope I made you proud! LOL**

**Next chapter will be a little more one on one with Edward and Bella. Still brainstorming. Hoping to have it out by the end of Monday. Have a Good Weekend Everyone! Much Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's Characters.**

**AN: Good Morrow to you all! It's a day later than I expected, I know I'm sorry. :S But it is a long chapter, and I had to put a lot of thought into it. There is now 4 people who've added this story to their faves. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I love all of your reviews, you guys are really too kind! To miztreboo, I'm glad you liked my karaoke scene. Love Shack is a classic, and I've never seen anyone do it for karaoke. I hoped everyone else enjoyed the selection of songs they did. I'm brainstorming for some drama to come up in the next few chapters, I don't want it to be all sunshine and daisies. But for now, enjoy the peace and happiness.**

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster~*~**

Chapter 6: Soul to Squeeze

**EPOV**

This felt good. This felt really good, almost surreal. It must have been close to 9am. The TV in Rosalie and Emmett's living room was still on, from the last game of Rock Band we played. Surprisingly out of all us drunkards, Rosalie was the best at the game. She claimed she was in fact only ever good at the game when she was drunk. After an hour or so, most of us couldn't stay up anymore. I think everyone just kind of collapsed around the room. I looked over to my right, and my assumption was proven correctly, Jasper was on the couch with his head lolled back, Alice was curled up with her head on his lap. Rose was curled up against Alice at the end of the couch, which made me wonder where Emmett was. A loud snore, had me look down on there floor. There curled up on some cushions with the toy guitar still in his arms was the big lug, dead to the world. I smiled to myself.

Even though not 12 hours ago, I had not known anyone here; I almost feel a bond to each person. Especially the beautiful creature asleep in my lap. I had woke only minutes earlier thinking I had a wonderful dream, but when she quietly spoke my name in her sleep, I remembered that it was not a dream; and I couldn't be happier. I brought her closer to my chest, she smelt so wonderful, and I couldn't get over it. I really hoped that since we have officially met in person, she wouldn't pull away after today. I loved the personality she had the six months we had been chatting, and her breath taking beauty made my heart melt. I knew deep inside I wanted to be near this woman, a lot.

"Mmm… Edward." It was the second time Bella had said my name in her sleep. And as she nuzzled her face into my chest, I could not wipe the grin off my face.

"Looks like someone is having some sweet dreams." My smile disappearing, I turned my head to see Alice now sitting up, looking as if she'd been awake this whole time. The messy hair and lines in her face from where she was lying on Jasper's lap told me otherwise. She didn't say the words in a menacing way, in fact she seemed to be beaming at me, and so I returned the smile.

Bella began to stir, stretching her legs and arms out. She had a smile on her face, and she slowly looked up at me. I smiled down to her.

"Good morning beautiful." I spoke soothingly, but for some reason it only startled her and she jumped, just about to fall onto the floor, when I caught her arm and she slowly slid on her butt onto the floor. The smile she had on her face before, was now completely gone; she now looked, well she looked downright frightened. I felt a tiny pain in my heart. Maybe she wasn't happy with what she saw.

"Bella it's me Edward. I'm sorry; I hope I didn't scare you. It's just you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to move you..." I was rambling, trying to say anything to take the look away from her face.

"So that wasn't just a very nice dream…" I heard her mumble quietly, not entirely sure it was meant for me to hear. But I just couldn't hide my smile when I heard those words. I realized she must have felt similar to the way I felt when I first woke. When she looked up at me, she was blushing. I took her hand, and helped her to her feet.

"I felt the same way too when I first woke up, my only concern was that when you woke up you were going to be disgusted with what you saw." I spoke very quietly, since the others were starting to stir. Although I did feel relatively comfortable with them all, they were still strangers. Plus I knew how much teasing Bella would get from Emmett, if he overheard any of this conversation. Bella's eyes bore right into mine.

"Why on earth would I be disgusted? Look at you!" Now it was my turn to blush, I didn't know what else to say; and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. So I just shrugged, brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. Damn, there's that electric current feeling again. When I pulled away, Bella was beet red, and was biting her lower lip. I had to fight back the moan that was creeping up; she was so damn sexy looking.

"Okay! Now that that's all cleared up, and everyone's awake; who's hungry?" Alice was practically bouncing on the couch, making Jasper and Rosalie turn green.

************************************************************

**BPOV**

After a very greasy breakfast and lots of strong coffee, everyone parted ways for the day. Most likely to catch up on their sleep. I drove Edward back to his car, which was still at the bar. We chatted a little bit in between comfortable silence on the way. When he first got in the truck, I saw him open his mouth with an amused look on his face, but when I shot him a death glare, he shut his mouth right up and didn't not mention one word about my poor truck. Until we got to his car that is. He took my hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. My stomach did flips, and I could feel the heat from my blush.

"Bella I'm so glad we finally met in person, I hope you feel good about it too. If you'd let me I'd like to call you later, and maybe we could get together later tonight." He was so beautiful, and his words were just as beautiful. I couldn't believe this god of a man actually wanted to spend time with me. I almost wanted to yell 'HELL YEAH!' but I really didn't want to sound crazy, and make him run for the hills.

"I think that I can allow that." I tried to sound as calm as possible, my nerves were giving me away as I could feel my hands start to tremble. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Perfect. Oh and uh, why don't I drive this time, you know give Ol' Rusty a break?" He just couldn't keep his mouth shut, I glared at him and he burst out laughing.

"On second thought, I think I may have plans…" I started but was interrupted.

"No! Please Bella; I'm sorry I was only kidding!" He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I could see he was still trying to fight a smile. It almost made me smile, but I stood my ground.

"Don't apologize to me, say sorry to Vern." I said trying to sound angry, without laughing myself. I could see the confused look on his face now.

"Who's Vern?" He asked seriously, for a moment; then doubled over and was laughing so hard he was shaking the whole truck. I couldn't help but join him.

"Okay, okay. Ahem…" he tried to act serious "Vern, I am terribly sorry for offending you. Rust actually adds character, and besides everyone likes the vintage look." He actually looked so sincere, it was adorable. But I was soon lost in a fit of giggles.

"Alright, well you get in your fancy VOLVO there, and get home and get some rest. Give me a call whenever your up and about I guess." I managed to get out between bits of laughter. He got out of the cab, and closed his door. With that he blew a kiss, and I blushed; then he was gone.

************************************************************

When I arrived back at my apartment building, I parked 'Vern'; and made my way up the stairs to my place. In the hallway I came across Joey quietly closing the door to Mike's apartment. She turned to me with a surprised look and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Good morning Bella. It was really nice meeting you again; I uhh know this looks bad, I'm not normally the type to just go home with anyone usually. Umm…" She fidgeted with her purse, and I kind of felt bad for her.

"I don't have a way back to my hotel, would it be okay if I used your phone to call a cab?" I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Of course, come on in. Would you like some tea or something?" I asked opening the door, and motioning to the phone on the table by the couch.

"Actually just a glass of water, if you don't mind." She asked, taking her shoes off and walking to the phone.

After getting her a glass, I went to the fridge for the filtered water. When I came back, she was sitting on the couch.

"The cab will be here in 20 minutes, I hope if you don't mind that I wait here?" I shook my head and smiled, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Umm Bella, I really hope we can be friends. I uh, hope that my actions last night didn't make you think less of me, and you know… I hope everything was okay with Edward…"

"Oh Joey, no worries. I mean I wouldn't judge you like that. If Mike is the type of guy you're into. That's your choice. And really I'm glad you weren't interested in Edward, because well I certainly am." I blushed at my own admittance. She smiled brightly for a moment, and then looked uncomfortable again.

"Well, actually the Mike thing, I'd like to talk to you about that, more like ask you for some help." Oh god, I hope she wasn't going to ask me to give him her number, or worse pass along a romantic message.

"Well uhh let's just say that, that might have been a bit of a mistake. Mike certainly wasn't the kind of guy I thought he was. Beer goggles I suppose." She chucked nervously, and I immediately felt relaxed. But then I worried what he might have done to her.

"Is everything okay Joey? He didn't hurt you did he. I swear that ass will hear it from me if-"

"No no, it was nothing like that. More like his "Mike the Monster" story turned out to be more of an urban legend. If you catch my drift. Anyways he passed out on top of me, mere moments after he "claimed" he was inside. He managed to say good night to me. Well if my name was Jessica that is." She rolled her eyes. I could feel that fit of giggles fighting its way back. And I struggled to hold onto my serious face, I didn't want her to feel worse than she did.

"Although I doubt that he will, if he does ask about me or where I went. Can you just mention I had an emergency and went back home early. And please, please whatever happens; don't give him my number." I lost it, I began to laugh. I felt horrible, yet I couldn't stop. She had even gone as far as putting her hands together as if she was praying. I promised her that she'd never have to deal with him again, and she hugged me.

"Well, I hope you had a better time with Edward, he really seemed like he was into you. I bet you he was no one minute man." She laughed, and nudged my arm. I blushed and confessed to her that we actually haven't done anything of the sort. In fact, we hadn't even kissed, unless you count the one on my forehead. And I secretly did.

Joey's cab honked from the roadway and she got up to leave. When she was at the door she turned around with a smile.

"I hope you hold onto that one, he's quite the gentleman. And I hope you stay in touch." With that she was gone, and I was about ready to collapse. I threw on some comfy shorts and a tank top, and hopped into bed. I kept my cell phone nearby incase I was still sleeping when Edward called, I wouldn't want to miss his call.

I must have fallen asleep pretty quickly because the next thing I knew, I was being awakened to the music on my phone. Confused at first, I picked up the phone and mumbled a hello.

"Bella? Did I wake you?" the sexy voice on the other end of the line was laced with concern. I had to smile, just picturing his perfect face, with his brows all furrowed.

"It's alright; I was expecting your call. What time is it anyways?" I asked, trying to search for my clock, with no luck. I was still so sleepy that I didn't even bother to look at my phone.

"Umm, it's 6:30. I tried calling around 4:00 but there was no answer. I thought I'd let you sleep some more. If you don't feel up to doing anything, we can reschedule if you want."

"NO! Uhh, I mean no, it's fine. I need to get up anyways, or I'm going to be all stiff" I heard him chuckle on the other end, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Okay, well if you want we can just get a movie, and pick up some take out. We could watch it over here, or there?" I looked around my place, it was pretty clean. If he came over here, it would give me time to shower and get ready, I looked down at my legs. At least one week's worth of growth, I was going to have to shave I thought.

"How about you pick up the movie and dinner, and come over here?" He agreed, and after giving him my address and apartment number we said our goodbyes.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and started the shower; I went to the kitchen to see what I had for drink… no alcohol. Well maybe he won't want any after the night we had last night. I quickly undressed and hopped in the shower.

30 minutes later I was out, clean, and smooth. I half-assed dried my hair. Leaving it slightly damp, and letting the natural curl come out. I went to my closet to find something to wear. Before I could decide on anything, I heard the door.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I muttered to myself, well I'll just have to let him in and get dressed while he's in the living room. I quickly grabbed my robe and ran to the door. Before opening it I took a breath and tried to compose myself. I felt as giddy as a pre-teen.

**EPOV**

When she opened the door, my jaw nearly hit the floor. She was standing there looking freshly showered in a short robe, which showed off her beautiful toned legs. She blushed, and I selfishly let my eyes follow the blush of her skin, down her face and neck, all the way until the skin disappeared under her robe. I could feel little Edward twitch, and I was thankful I had the bags of food in front of me.

Unable to control myself, I smiled my best attempt at a sexy grin. She averted her eyes, but I could see the huge grin on her face. The fact that I had that effect on her made little Edward twitch again, and I tried to think of something else.

"Well, looks like Christmas came early this year, and Santa must have thought I was a really good boy." I smiled.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what he had just said to me. It made my knees feel like jelly, and I had to focus on something else so that I didn't jump him right here and now. Edward was dressed very casual, in jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt. Don't get me wrong, I love it when a guy can clean himself up, but I've always had a weakness for guys in hoodies. He was carrying several bags that looked like he bought out a whole restaurant.

"Oh! Edward, let met take those bags for you. Then make yourself at home while I just go-"As I reached for the bags he pulled back and interrupted me.

"I'm fine Bella; just tell me where you want them. I insist." Looking at him for a moment, he seemed uncomfortable, but then he flashed me that sexy grin that made me want to drop my robe and have impure thoughts of things he could do to me. I shrugged and motioned to the coffee table.

"Okay then, well help yourself to anything, as I said; make yourself at home. I'm just gonna go change." I stole one more look at him, god he was so sexy; and I took off to my bedroom.

I threw on the only match bra and panty set I owned – a gift from Alice last Christmas, it still had the tags attached. They were a satin ice blue. The panties were comfortable actually, and quite surprisingly covered my whole ass. I then threw on a paid of black lounge pants, and a dark green hooded sweatshirt, that had my school name on it. I took at quick look in the mirror, I sighed. Well, it'll just have to do. I dabbed a little bit of gloss on my lips, and took a quick mist of body spray; then I headed for the living room to join Edward. When I got out there I gasped.

There were a few candles, new ones; lit. The light they emitted made the room feel cozy. But what really took my breath away, was the set up on the coffee table. There was a bottle of wine, with two of my glasses, two plates with cutlery and napkins. Edward was just taking the lids off what I assume was Chinese food. As I got closer I saw there was a single rose on my plate.

"Oh Edward, this is so beautiful, you really shouldn't have." He looked up at me and smiled his sexy grin again and reached out to take my hand.

"It was nothing, I assure you. Now come sit." He pulled me around the couch and sat me down; he sat down very closer to me. Just being so close to him had my heart rate picking up in speed. I could feel every movement he made, I've never been so aware of anyone in my life. It was such a perfect moment. Just as I was about to take my first bite of my dinner, our moment was ruined by a knock on the door. I sighed and put my fork down.

"I better go get that," I made movement to get up, but Edward placed his hand on my lap.

"It's alright, if you'll let me; I'll answer it." Looking into his green eyes, all I could do was nod. He smiled and leaned over to kiss my forehead. Again, just the forehead; oh well still, I'm sure if I was standing just then I would have slipped to the floor by bow. Edward got up and made his way to my door, and I just couldn't help staring at his ass. The way the jeans looked, slightly curving with his body. Mmm mmm good!

Edward opened the door only about six inches.

"Mike, what a delightful surprise. What brings you here?" The tone in his voice was overly sweet with a hint of annoyance. I could feel myself flush, I don't know why; there's nothing wrong with this situation. Right?

"Hey uhh, Edward. I could ask you the same thing. Where's Bella?" Mike's voice did not hide his nastiness at all. And before it gets any further, I thought I better intercede.

"In here Mike, we're a little busy with dinner right now." I stated showing my annoyance as well, getting up from the couch. "So what do you want?"

"Well, I thought you'd be at home alone tonight. And I feel just horrible for leaving you hanging last night," he was lying, and both I and Edward snorted. "I WAS going to offer to make it up to you tonight by inviting you back to my place, but I see you've already found your revenge fuck." He said the last part with such venom, he was practically spitting on Edward. I looked at him, and I could see he was turning red, and his knuckles on the hand that was holding the door were turning white.

"Well Mike, for your information, again; I didn't go to be anywhere near you or for you or whatever it was that you thought. I'm not upset at all, in fact from what I heard; I'm actually quite relieved. It seems I didn't miss out on much." By now I could practically see steam coming from Mike's ears; Edward thankfully seemed to be relaxing. I moved Edward from the door so that I was not in front of Mike.

"Mike, the best way for you to make it up to me is for you to go home now, and never knock on my door again." I really don't know where this false sense of confidence came from, but I liked it.

"Oh and finally Mike, when you are back at your apartment and you hear loud noises from mine. Don't worry, it's not a revenge fuck at all, but an amazing time you're never going to experience with your shriveled little member." Oh yes I like it indeed. I smirked at his dumbfounded face and closed the door. Then I remembered who else was in the room with me and just like that, my confidence was gone. I began to blush immediately, and when I looked at him I could see he was blushing too, but on top of that he had a big goofy smile on his face.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit of anger still there, after my "tête-à-tête" with Mike. He started laughing now.

"Well Bella Swan, I'm very relieved to know I'm more than just a revenge fuck to you." He was laughing really hard now, and I just wanted to die. I opened my mouth so say something, but nothing came out. So I just walked back to the couch and sat down roughly. When he looked at me again, he stopped laughing abruptly; and came quickly to my side.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make the situation a little less uncomfortable. I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?" The concern in his eyes was sincere, I could see that much. But when he placed both of his hands on either side of my face and lightly brushed my cheeks with his thumbs; I forgot about whatever happened up until this point.

**EPOV**

She looked so damn sexy, even when she was upset. But I instantly regretted saying what I did, as soon as I saw her face and realized just how upset she was. I was at her side in an instant. I never wanted to hurt her feelings, I felt horrible.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make the situation a little less uncomfortable. I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?" I could only hope she knew I was serious, her face started to soften, and she looked so fragile. I placed my hands gently on either side of her face, and stroked her soft cheeks. I could feel that electric feeling between us again, and when she took her bottom lip between her teeth; I nearly groaned out loud. I really wanted to kiss those lips. I wanted to be a gentleman though; I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. It was too late; I could already feel myself moving closer to her.

**BPOV**

He was staring at me now with such intensity; I swear he was looking right into my soul. Oh god, he's going to kiss me. After all this time, after all my dreams and fantasies; this was real, this was going to happen to me. I could feel myself being drawn to him, as he slowly moved closer to me. Then he stopped abruptly.

"Bella, I really want to kiss you. But I don't want to hurt you or scare you away." I could see in his emerald eyes he was fighting some sort of battle between right and wrong. His brows were scrunched up, and his beautiful lips had formed into a slight frown.

"I'm not made of glass, I'm not afraid of you." I tried my best to reassure him. We still hadn't moved any closer, but our noses were already practically touching. I could feel his hot breath on my face. We were both breathing heavily. His eyes would dart from my eyes down to my lips, and back up to my eyes again. Slowly his eyes began to soften.

"I've waited so long for this, for you. I want it to be perfect for you." His voice was husky, and he was moving closer to me again. Still so painfully slow. I almost wanted to just reach out and pull his face to mine so our lips could finally touch.

Finally after what seemed like ages, his lips were mere millimeters away. And then, they were touching mine. Oh god. The feeling was indescribable. They were hard yet soft, they covered mine perfectly. His hands never left my face and instinctively I closed my eyes, and brought my hands up around his neck and into his messy hair. I heard a moan come from our kiss, and I'm not sure if it was me or him, but at this exact moment. I really didn't give a damn. For now, it was just us and our kiss. Edward began to deepen the kiss, as he pushed me back on the couch so that I was lying down, and he was on top of me. I could hardly feel him touching me; it was like he was hovering just above. Again, I didn't care. We continued kissing for a little longer, until we both needed to breathe. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me, his eyes half lidded, and looking lustful. My eyes moved down to his lips and he was smiling.

"Wow." He just said.

"Yeah." I agreed, and he began to chuckle, and pull away from me; something I did not want. Once he was sitting upright, I got up as well.

"We should eat, before the food gets cold." He gestured towards all the food. Although I was hungry, I suddenly had a craving for Edward only. But I wasn't about to admit that. And after all, he went through all this trouble for me. But I really wanted to kiss him again. As if reading my thoughts, he began to chuckle and I looked at him.

"Don't worry, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can get to 'dessert'." I blushed yet again, for the thousandth time today.

Dinner was actually delicious, and as it turned out; I was pretty hungry for food too. I was disappointed however; when Edward announced it was time for dessert, bringing two bowls of ice cream from the kitchen. That was not the dessert I had in mind, and he knew it. When he saw my face he just chuckled. We ate our 'dessert' in comfortable silence.

Edward never allowed me to get up once, when we were all done eating; he cleaned everything up and put the leftovers in the fridge. He then returned from the kitchen with a DVD case.

"I hope you don't mind a scary movie, it's one of my favorites. And this way, you'll get to cuddle up beside me." He wiggled is eyebrows in a suggestive way that made me laugh. I was never one for scary movies, but the idea of cuddling up against him was very appealing, so appealing; I might just become of fan of horror.

"This one here is a classic; it's called John Carpenter's Vampires. I've always loved a good vampire movie." He put the movie in the player, and came to sit down next to me. He pulled me against him, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He took my hand in his and stroked the inside of my palm with his fingers. Every once in a while, he'd bring my hand up to kiss it, or he'd kiss my forehead. All very nice, but what I really wanted was to have his lips against mine again. I decided to take a page from his book.

"Edward, could I kiss you?" I asked in barely a whisper, biting my lower lip, something I did when I was nervous. He looked down at me, and I swear for a moment, I saw his eyes darken.

"Bella, you never have to ask to kiss me, the answer will always be 'yes'." He met me halfway, and I instantly felt dazed. This kiss was just a perfect as the first one, I didn't even care that there was screaming and blood and gore in the background. When Edward kissed me, it was like nothing else mattered. This kiss felt a little more sensual than the first, as he gently ran the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth a little to welcome his tongue with mine. His hands were in my hair, and mine and his, and we just clung to each other. At some point, I'm not sure when, I suddenly felt I was being lifted off the couch, only to be set back down again, on Edward's lap.

If this wasn't heaven, I don't know what is. I could feel his hands kneading the sides of my hips. Both of us were definitely moaning now. We only pulled away for a moment to take a much needed breath, and then we were back at it again. Every inch of my body was tingling from the kiss, and my body ached for more. We finally broke apart when we heard loud music coming from the TV, announcing the end of the movie. I looked behind me on the coffee table for the TV remote, and turned the damn thing off. The candles and long since died out, so it was quite dark in the room. I went to turn back to Edward to kiss him again, and he just began to chuckle.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me darling." He smiled up at me, stroking my back lightly. And I frowned, which only made him laugh more.

"Don't you want to be with me?" I began to feel the rejection creep up inside. I could feel my eyes brim with tears and my bottom lip start to tremble. I didn't want to look like a baby, but I couldn't help it.

"Of course I do! Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this for such a long time." He was smiling sweetly now, rubbing my back with one hand, and stroking the side of my face with the other.

"It's just that I want to do this right, you're special to me Isabella, and I don't want you thinking sex is the only thing I want from you. I do want it, my god I DO! It's just….." he trailed away, and I though it was dark in the room, I could feel him blushing, the heat radiated from his body. Although, I was feeling a bit better, I still felt a twinge of insecurity.

"Will you at least stay with me the night?" I looked down, afraid to look in his eyes. "Please?"

"For you anything." And with that, we began to kiss again, and I felt him lift me and him up from the couch. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried both of us to my bedroom.

**AN: Awww, the first kiss! I hope it was as good for you as it was for me. Hehehe. No lemons yet, but don't worry; there will be. Not for a little bit though, be patient. Great things take time. Next chapter will have some more fun with the whole gang, and more one on one with the two love birds. It may not be for a few days, I'm working on my other story Never Let You Down. REVIEW PLEASE! I'M ADDICTED TO THEM!**

**PS: if anyone has a good read, or one they can recommend let me know, I like to read rather than write during my breaks hehehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Twilight or it's characters. What a bummer.**

**AN: SO VERY SORRY!!!! I know it's been awhile. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to get back in your good graces, and I should have Chapter 8 out before the end of tomorrow. So that should hopefully make up for my slowness in posting. **

**Enjoy, and please please review! I don't have too many :( Thank you to those who have, and who have several times! Your brighten up my day!!!**

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster~*~**

Chaper 7:Hump Da Bump

**BPOV**

The sun shining through the curtains woke me up, I felt like I was being blinded. Who would ever be so cruel to wake someone up from a blissful sleep like that?

I groaned and pulled the duvet back over my head.

"Whoever you are, please just give me ten more minutes!" I begged, wondering why I ever gave the girls a key to my place.

"Bella, wake up. It's after nine, I made you some breakfast." Came the velvety voice of my assailant.

That was definitely not either of the girls. Suddenly a vivid memory flashed through my head.

Delicious dinner, beautiful green eyes, telling off Mike, the best kiss of my life, falling asleep in the arms of the most perfect man. Holy shit fuck duck with rubber boots! That wasn't a dream!

I sprang up in my bed suddenly, instantly regretting it. The head rush I got made my vision blurry. I blinked a few times until I could see again. There standing in front of me in only jeans, was a god perfect enough to be in a Harlequin romance novel. I stared as I watched him run his hand through his hair and look at the floor.

"I hope that it's okay I made you breakfast. And uhh…you may want to umm you know fix your shirt." At first I was still a little dazed I think. I couldn't really comprehend what he was talking about. I repeated what he said in my head again.

Breakfast, he said he made breakfast; I am pretty hungry. I don't know why that would be uncomfortable to say; after all he did spend the night in my bed. Regrettably we were both fully clothed, but it was still perfect. Then it hit me. Fix you shirt. My shirt? The draft I was suddenly aware of made me look down. The t-shirt that I had worn to bed last night had somehow wormed its way up my chest and I was now exposing myself to Edward. Turning beet red, I looked back up at Edward who was staring at me, well not me but my chest. I silently thanked god that I was wearing a bra, and quickly pulled my shirt down. I saw Edward slowly lick his luscious lips as his eyes snapped up towards mine. It was now his turn to blush as well.

"Breakfast is on the table, I uhhh…" His words rushed out of his mouth at record speed, he turned on his heel and walked out of my room without another word to me. I was almost feeling that rejection creep up again, when I noticed Edward adjusting his pants as he walked out of the room mumbling something like 'Aunt Sophia shaving her legs, giving a speech in front of a large audience, waxing my eyebrow'. Though none of it made sense, I couldn't help my smile at the effect I had on him. An unexpected thought crept into my mind. I'd have to give him a sneak peek more often I thought.

I climbed out of bed, and threw some slippers on. As I made my way closer to the kitchen I could smell the delicious fragrance more and more. I was shocked to find not one dirty pan anywhere on the stove or in the sink. I wondered to myself if he had actually snuck out and went to pick something up. But when I walked into the dining area, the spread that was on the table had in no way been bought somewhere. There was large Belgian waffles, just like the ones I make with my waffle iron. There was crisp maple flavored bacon. An assortment of fruit and whip cream was in the center of the table. Orange juice and coffee sat perfectly next to each of the two plates. It took my breath away, I always took pride in my cooking, but this was unreal. Practically straight out of a magazine.

"I hope you like it, I figured you liked waffles because of the iron. I never get to use mine at home. And I'll replace your fruit drawer later on today. You didn't have any juice, so I made my own." He shrugged, once again running his hand through that sex like hair that made me jealous of his hand. Wait did he just he had a waffle iron at home?

DID HE JUST SAY HE MADE HIS OWN JUICE?

"Wow." Was all my stupid brain could come up with. It seemed to appease him however; he had a big smile on his face he pulled my chair out for me and I sat down silently, probably due to still being in awe. I cut at the waffle and brought a piece to my mouth. It felt kind of awkward since Edward was just staring at me, waiting. This man was certainly perfect, I had never had such a delicious tasting piece of food in my mouth before! And I haven't even put any fruit or whip cream on top yet. This time I was able to find my voice.

"Oh my god Edward, that is fantastic! I've never had a waffle taste so good!" he beamed.

"I'm really glad you like it, I didn't want to waste the orange peels, so I put some of the rind in the batter." He stated sheepishly. He blushed a little, and I couldn't help but feel a little tug on my heart.

The rest of the breakfast went by beautifully. There was nothing he made that didn't taste scrumptious, this guy could out cook me. We chatted comfortably throughout, he asked about my friendship with Alice & Rose. It seemed like we knew lots about each other already, it didn't hurt that we'd been chatting online daily for the past six month. After breakfast he insisted he help me clean up, I felt terrible since he had already done the dishes this morning before I got up. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. I washed and he dried.

**EPOV**

I woke early the morning, for the second time in a row with Bella snuggled perfectly into my side. I smiled to myself, and thought now this was something I could definitely get used to. I wanted to stay there all morning, in bed with her, but unfortunately natured called. I reluctantly managed to peel myself away from Bella without waking her, I realized both of us were sweaty, considering we had slept fully clothed. It could have been better if we had less material in between my skin and hers, but it was my idea. My stupid idea. Bella was all for moving forward last night, at least I think she did; and I did too. God did I ever! But I didn't want her to think that was all I wanted from her, and I wanted it to be special. As young as I was, I was still old fashioned. That and I was nervous as hell.

After making my way to the bathroom and relieving myself, I took a look around the bathroom and noticed that Bella kept a clean home. Something I was raised to do, and still do to this day. I entertained a fleeting thought of Bella and I playing house. It made me smile, because no matter how far that dream may be, it was still a sweet sweet dream; that just very well may come true. I sighed to myself as I left the washroom. Bella, she could be my first and my last, and I'd have no problem with that.

As I passed the kitchen to head back to bed, and great idea popped into my head. I immediately turned around and went into the kitchen. I scanned the contents of her cupboards and the fridge. After a few minutes of brainstorming, I had a plan. I quickly pulled all of the ingredients that I would need and set to work. Not wanting to leave a huge mess, I cleaned as I went. I smiled to myself, something I'd been doing a lot lately; knowing it was probably something she would do as well.

I platted everything up and made my way to Bella's room. I opened up her curtains to reveal the bright sunshine outside. The desired effects was instantaneous. I heard her groan and roll over, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Whoever you are, please just give me ten more minutes!" I almost felt bad for waking her up, almost.

"Bella, wake up. It's after nine, I made you some breakfast." I said, hoping that would keep her from acting out at me for waking her up. I could see her cute little toes poking out underneath the blankets. I smiled again, being with Bella made me feel like I was on a permanent high. I was brought back down to earth when Bella suddenly catapulted herself up in bed and was now staring at me. The blankets were now off of her and oh sweet mother of god. The picture before me was making me instantly hard. Feeling like a pervert, I looked down immediately and ran my hand through my hair.

"I hope that it's okay I made you breakfast. And uhh…you may want to umm you know fix your shirt." Yes that's right, her shirt had somehow rolled up, and was now exposing me two of the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen encased in a gorgeous blue bra. And as much as I wish I could just look at that all day, I know Bella would be mortified. I chanced a look at her, and she was looking at me confused, her delectable chest still on display. Then she looked down and back up to be with wide eyes, and pulled her shirt back down. I felt slightly disappointed, but I knew that image would forever be burned in my mind.

Now I realized, that I had been caught looking. I had to get out of here before she notices the change in my pants.

"Breakfast is on the table, I uhhh…" I simply could not say more, I would surely say something very stupid, piggish even; if I had to stay any longer. I turned and quickly walked out of Bella's room, once I thought I was out of her vision I tried my best to hide my now sore erection. I wish I had my sweatshirt still on, that would hide it.

Despite the awkwardness from before, we had a very comfortable breakfast. Bella had wanted me to sit while she cleaned up, but I couldn't let her do all the work. So we compromised she washed and I'd dry.

There was a comfortable silence between us, that I had the sudden idea to break. I was about to say something when I felt something wet make contact with my face. I turned to look at Bella who was shaking with silent laughter. I brought my hand up to my face to feel a pile of bubbles on it.

"Real mature Bella." I tried to sound stern, but as soon as she started laughing out loud, it became a losing battle.

So I decided to get a little playful revenge. I spun the tea towel around, until it resembled a rope. As soon as she was turned back to the sink, I took a step back and with a bit a force, I let the one end of the towel go with a loud 'Snap!'

"GAH!" she screamed as she rubbed her butt. Her round, sex, huggable butt. I shook my head to rid the dirty thoughts I my brain. It was my turn to laugh now. Her face had turned red, and she looked so angry; that I actually started to think that maybe I went to far. I was about to apologize, when I got a face full of more bubbles. I could hear her giggling, but when I wiped my face, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella?" I assumed I wouldn't get an answer, but I asked anyway. I could here giggling around the corner. She wants to play.

"Oh dear Bella, where oh where can you be?" I started my way to the hallway, straining my ears for a sound. The giggling had stopped, and now all I could hear was my even breathing.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Man even to myself, that sounded a little creepy. I decided to quit talking, I wanted to surprise her.

I slowly and very quietly moved towards the door to her bedroom, it was closed. I reached for the knob, and slowly turned it and pushed it open. I looked around the room, everything seemed pretty still; but just as I was about to leave the room and search elsewhere, I heard quick breathing. It seemed to be coming from her bedroom closet. Gotcha my little one. I sighed loudly and made my way back to the bedroom door, hoping she would think I was leaving. I opened and closed the door, then quickly crept back to the closet, and stood against the wall right beside the door. It only took a few moments, but then she did exactly what I expected her to do. She slowly opened the door, I was on the opposite side, so the door would hide me until she closed it. She started to creep towards the door, so I quietly followed her until I was right behind her. I leaned in as close as I could, without her noticing. My mouth right by her ear.

"Looking for someone?"

"Bwahhhhh! Holy Crap!" She literally jumped about two feet in the air, I grabbed her tightly around the waste and lifted her. She was light, so I easily tossed her onto her bed.

"You're in quite a bit of trouble Miss Swan." I approached her slowly, as she crawled back onto the bed as until she was up against the headboard.

**BPOV**

I had moved back as far as I could on the bed, my heart beating so hard, it felt like I'd just run a marathon. He moved closer and closer to me at an extremely slow pace. I swear his eyes were now a shade or two darker than before. Even though his eyes were serious, he had his crooked smile on his face. It was almost scary, if he wasn't so gorgeous.

I don't know how much time had passed, but in the next heartbeat Edward was on top of me. When did he grab my hands? How come I didn't notice it? With only one of his, he hand both of my hands above my head. The other was supporting his weight I'd imagine, since his body was barely touching me, almost like he was hovering over me.

His gorgeous emerald eyes bore into mine, and my breathing hitched. I was fighting with my body not to arch upwards to feel his body better. Almost as if he was reading my mind, he lowered his body on top of mine, and I nearly moaned out loud from the built up tension.

Never taking his eyes off mine, he used his free hand to move up and down the side of my body, slowly rising my shirt to expose my stomach. He somehow managed to use on of his knees to wedge between my legs, parting them. The feeling of him was exquisite, but I wanted more. I was silently chanting in my head: Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. Over and over. Just when I thought I could take no more, and scream; his lips crashed down onto mine in a fiery passion. The feeling was so incredible that electricity shot right down to my toes.

His lips were urgent with mine, yet still soft. I felt his tongue sneak out and run the length of my lower lip. I slowly parted my lips to allow his tongue entrance. As soon as I did, he deepened the kiss. I don't know how long he had moved his hand from mine, but I suddenly had my hands wrapped around his neck, one playing with his hair, the other gripping him, bringing him as close as possible.

Edward's right hand was still making the same path up and down my side, now on my bare skin. His touch was giving me goosebumps. His left hand, well I had no idea where that was.

His leg that was in between mine, was pushed into my core. Needing friction I began to grind against him. I felt him react to this, as he hardened against my stomach.

He broke the kiss, and I instantly felt disappointed. He pulled his back just enough and he looked down at me with a smile. I wanted to smile back, but I was too busy panting.

"I could do this all day." he said with a glow on his face.

"Then don't stop." I replied, wanting to pull him back to me. His brows suddenly pulled together, and he had a frown on his face. I was about to ask him what was the matter, when just as quickly his face relaxed and that glint in eyes were back.

He gave me his crooked smile while biting his lip. I all of a sudden felt his left hand slowly glide up my side. Ah there's the other hand I thought. His hand continued to slide upwards very slowly until he was at the side of my breast. My breathing hitched again, and all I could do was just stare in his eyes. He stared back at me with hunger, then his eyes slowly moved down my face, and further until he was watching his own hand. His thumb lightly grazed over my breast, and I could feel my nipple harden, begging for attention.

I closed my eyes willing him to cover my breast entirely. What he did next I did not expect. His warm hand slipped inside my shirt from underneath and opened the front clasp on my bra. His hand moved carefully to my left breast and began to massage it, stopping every now adn then to roll my nipple between his fingers. I arched my back and moaned.

"Your breast feel so perfect in my hand." He said in a low gravelly tone, that made me moan again. I opened my eyes and looked into his. They were heavy and lidded. I pulled him back to my mouth and our kiss was hard and full of passion. We were both moaning into each other's mouthes, as he continued manipulating my breasts, moving from one to the other.

I untangled one of my hands free from his beautiful mess of hair, and moved it in between us. We were grinding hard against each other now, but I wanted to feel him. My hand easily moved down to the large bulge in his jeans, as my other hand clawed at his bare back. The moment I touched him down there, he stopped our kiss abruptly.

"Bella." he growled, and went back to kissing me. We were both panting and moaning. Me grinding against his knee, and him against my hand, as I rubbed him through his jeans. I was high in the moment.

There was no doubt that I was soaking through my pants, maybe even onto his jeans; but at this moment I didn't care. All I wanted was him, and the more I moved against him, the more he massaged my breasts; the hotter I got. I was beginning to feel my insides coil up getting ready for the release.

Edward broke our kiss, only to start kissing down my jaw down to my neck; when he reached a sweet spot just above my collarbone. He began to suck there and I cried out loud. Lost in my own world of ecstacy I clumsily fumbled with the button on his jeans. As soon as I had them undone, I lowered the zipper and reached inside, slowly moving my hand underneath his boxers.

As soon as my hand made contact with his hardness, he groaned out and bit my neck where he was previously sucking. We both gasped, and I bucked my hips. He pulled back again, this time lifting up my shirt, he moved the cups from my bra away. He took a deep breath and lowered his head to my right breast kissing the top, and repeating the same to my left.

I was stroking him now, using the liquid that formed at the top of his head as lubricant. He was moaning loudly as he showered my breasts with wet kisses. The coil inside me was tightening, it was all I could do to hold on. His lips moved to my left breast and they were over my nipple. I gasped when he suddenly began sucking on it, and running his tongue over it. He massaged my other breast with his right hand as he moved his left down between my thighs.

His hand began to rub my mound over my pants, increasing my pleasure tenfold. I couldn't hardly stand it anymore, I picked up the pace stroking him. He was getting harder in my hands, and he started bucking into them. I knew he was close.

He moved his head from my breasts, but continued with his ministrations with his hand. His other hand was fast at work downstairs. And I was close, very very close.

He looked at me with such passion.

"Cum for me sweet Bella, let go." His voice was husky but barely a whisper. But those words were all I needed to hear. I cried out his name, and arched my back. My climax was by far better that anything I've ever had, and we hadn't even had sex. We were still clothed for heaven's sake.

Crying his name must have triggered him, because then he grunted loudly and said my name over and over again. I could feel him spilling onto my hand and himself.

We we both started to come back down to earth, he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"That was so incredible. Way better than I've ever imagined." he whispered right in my ear. I was at a loss for words, all I could do was nod. He rolled us so that he was on his back, and I was on top. I had my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly start to right itself.

After a few moments, I realised I really needed to shower. I'm sure Edward would probably want to clean himself up. I smiled at the idea of both of us in the shower.

I got up from the bed, and turned to look at him as I walked to my bedroom door. He looked back at me curiously.

"I'm going to shower, would you like to come?" I said nonchalantly as I opened the door and headed towards the bathroom.

"Uhhh"

**AN: So there's my first attempt at a half lemon, hopefully I did it justice. I want them to go slowly but I did want to convey the passion they have for each other some how. Conflicts are coming up in the next two chapters. Please pretty please review and let me know what you liked and didn't like. Love me!**

**PS. Happy Easter to Everyone! May everyone feast on chocolate bunnies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....I wish I did.**

**AN: Okay so my job is forcing me to actually work now, and we're up to 6days a week. So writing has been a little hard. BUT! To make up for my absense, I have posted 2 chapters today. Go Me! Please Please Review. The lovin' fuels my motivations. I do give many thanks out to the ones who have been reviewing regularly, you guys freaking rock! And You Know You Who Are! I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. More of Edward and Bella together. **

**~*~Love Rollercoaster~*~**

**Chapter 8: Suck My Kiss**

_I got up from the bed, and turned to look at him as I walked to my bedroom door. He looked back at me curiously._

_"I'm going to shower, would you like to come?" I said nonchalantly as I opened the door and headed towards the bathroom._

_"Uhhh"_

**EPOV**

Okay Edward, get a grip. She just gave you a handjob for pete's sake and you're worried about her seeing you naked. A woman and a man can shower together without it getting sexual. Right? And if she gets the wrong idea, you can just explain it to her. Most women would love the idea of a guy wanting to wait for the right moment, right?

I could hear the shower on already, and just the thought of seeing Bella naked for the first time, not to mention all wet; was making me hard again. I began to think my usual thoughts to help with my erection. Old ladies shaving their legs, being waxed, men in the shower.

"Edward? Are you coming?" Bella called over the sound of the shower. What the heck am I doing here, when she's in there waiting for me? Just do it Edward, go with the flow.

I sprang from her bed, quickly pulling off my jeans, boxers, and socks; nearly running to the bathroom. Standing in front of the shower doors, I could see the beautiful silhouette of Bella's body. I took one deep breath and opened the shower door, stepping inside.

"It's about time, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to get here after the water had gone cold." Her back was to me and she had shampoo in her hair, but just the way she looked over her shoulder at me, not only did it bring back my erection promptly; I nearly came that instant. Her tinkling laughter echoed through the shower walls and gave me shivers. I was so lost in my own world I didn't notice she had reached around behind her, pulling me into the water with her. Oh god, please don't let Bella think I'm a freak because of my perverted mind. She pulled me right against her back, bringing my arms around her. There was no doubt in my mind that she could feel me pressing into her soft, wet skin. The quiet gasp that came from her mouth confirmed my assumption.

"Bella…" I tried to make it sound stern and serious, but it came out like a strangled growl, that only made Bella push harder back into me and wiggle her hips a little. I bit my lip hard and tried to regain focus and control over this situation. I grabbed her shower poof and squeezed some of her body wash onto the soft white cloth I didn't want her to feel rejected, but I didn't want her to think I was some hormone crazed guy that lusted for only her body. I snorted at that causing Bella to look back at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, umm did you want me to you know wash…. You?" I could already feel myself blushing –something I had picked up since I met Bella. The way she looked me up and down, I almost thought she was following my blush. Only, I'm pretty sure my blush doesn't go that far down.

"Sure!" She said, spinning around revealing to me all of herself. It took everything I had in me not to look lower than her neck. But it was no use; I didn't have to look directly at her to know how the light from the bathroom would be glistening off her wet perfect skin.

"Uhh, I think I'll start with your back. Just being thorough." I blurted and spun her around so fast she almost slipped.

"O…kay…" and she began washing her face.

I thought that by not being able to see her most private parts, I could will my erection back into hiding. But as I soaped up her back, my gaze began to follow the path of the suds as they slid down the curve down her back, down to the beginning dimple of her soft behind. I nearly groaned out loud when I quickly brought my eyes right back up and was now staring directly ahead of her at the shower tiles.

As hard as it was to ignore her body, and believe me with her "accidental" bumps and brushes against my skin it was _very _hard; I managed to get her body cleaned aside from her chest and center of course. I thought I had gotten off scotch free, avoiding having to explain my reasons for lack of intimacy towards her. But I had completely forgotten about my own hygiene. So Bella took it upon herself to "return the favor" as she called it.

I thought of every horrible visual thought I possibly could as she moved the shower poof around my shoulder blades and down my back. I was doing a pretty good job keeping it strictly formal. All business.

**BPOV**

I'll admit I was slightly disappointed when I got into the shower, and Edward wasn't right behind me like a loyal puppy. And I'll admit that I was a little more disappointed when he did finally come, and he barely looked at my naked figure. I mean isn't that what guys find hot? A naked woman in the shower?

And I was quite excited when he offered to wash me, thinking we were going to end up christening the shower. But I was severely disappointed when he avoided the only parts of my body that I wanted him to touch.

So okay, I was a little more than feeling a little rejected when I offered to wash him and he simply nodded and turned around quickly; not even giving me the chance to sneak a peek. Gosh that sounded dirty, but come on give me a little credit here; I'm a twenty three year old sexually frustrated woman. And although what happened in my bed not thirty minutes ago was wonderful, I now wanted the whole enchilada.

As I began to wash him, just as formally as he washed me though; I couldn't help but get lost in his body. This man was sculpted out of marble and had the body of perfection. As I moved the poof over his broad shoulders I was secretly becoming jealous that it wasn't my hands, so I started using my other hand to gently caress the spots I has just washed. His skin was hard and soft at the same time. As I slowly moved the poof and my hand lower down his back; I began to take in his whole naked body. Even the back of his body was delicious; I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan that was threatening to escape.

My hands moved down to his ass and good god what an ass it was! I had to feel it with both hands, so after I gave it a quick wash ensuring it was clean. I squatted down and put the poof in my lap. Very slowly, I moved my hands up his muscular legs and when I got to the crease right before his bum started; I swallowed hard.

I moved my hands up, not really sure what I was doing. And almost feeling like a pervert instead of a lady, my cheeks began to darken and I squeezed booth of his cheeks at the same time. The action elicited a gasp from Edward, and I briefly looked up to make sure I wasn't violating him in anyway. Violating him? Was I losing my mind? I quickly shook my head and grabbed the poof.

"Can you turn around?" I said with my head down, too embarrassed to look him in the eye when he did turn around.

I realized though when he did turn around, I could not look down anymore; because I was now staring at Edward's fully erect and quite large penis. Mortified I snapped my head up looking directly into his eyes. The look that my eyes were met with was of equal embarrassment.

I suddenly had a moment of clarity and realized two things. One; we're both adults and have seen other people naked before. And most importantly, two; I had already touched Edwards most private spot, even before the ass grope. Hello I got him off while he got me off not that long ago!

Standing tall, and trying to summon all the courage I had, and some I didn't; I smiled widely at Edward. Knowing it was my touch and possibly my body that got him this aroused gave me the extra boost of confidence I needed.

I started with washing his chest, his beautiful dazzling pecs, followed by his washboard stomach. His treasure trail was the only sign of hair on his upper body. And that alone made me want to drool. Some women were into asses, some into chests. Some were solely into the size of a man's penis. But I was always into that little patch of body; between a man's belly button and where the 'V' begins almost as an arrow pointing to the good stuff. As if the treasure trail wouldn't be enough!

And Edward's 'V' was very pronounced. Can't say I was surprised because after all everything else about him was perfect. But to actually see it, was like being in heaven.

I could see Edwards hands pressed against either side of the shower stalls and he looked straight ahead. I slowly moved back down his body until his erection was practically staring me in the face. I head a muffled sound that made me look back up to Edward. He was now staring down at me, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. I began to wash the coveted area of his body that was now at my eye level. Then I leaned back just enough to let the shower rinse him off. I heard another groan escape from his beautiful lips, and I glanced up at him again. The look he was giving me was all the push I needed to do what I was about to do.

I began to slowly move my bare hands up the front of his legs this time, staring at them almost too interested as the moved upwards. I could feel his muscles tighten at the response of my touch, and I smiled. When I got to my final destination, I chanced another look at him. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open; as his chest still moved quickly. With a deep breath I took my hand and wrapped it carefully around the base. I absentmindedly licked my lips. I had done this before, but I wouldn't need to use my toes to count how many times. I stroked him softly with my hand as he moaned. I kept looking at him to make sure I was doing this right.

When he didn't protest, I slowly moved my head closer. I was going to start slow; I gingerly placed my lips at the tip and gave it a wet kiss. His gasp encouraged me further and I stuck my tongue out licking the underside of his shaft very slowly, applying just enough pressure; I hope.

I looked up at him as my tongue reached the tip of his cock again, and I saw him throw his head back and groaned loudly. The fact that I was giving him pleasure was obvious and it made my heart flutter.

Feeling bold, and a little brave, I opened my mouth to take him in for the first time. My right hand was still wrapped around the base making short soft strokes. I took just enough of him in to fill my mouth, though it wasn't even half.

"Oh god Bella!" He cried out, as I began to slowly move my mouth up and down his shaft, flicking my tongue over the tip everytime I reached it.

After a few minutes, I was able to take more of him in my mouth, though not enough; so I had to keep stroking him with my hand. His hand had moved to my wet hair, and was continuously massaging my scalp. His moans were now a string of sounds, never ceasing. And the always seemed to increase slightly in volume.

I was now picking up the pace as my mouth slid over him, I could feel him swelling now; so it was only a matter of time. I slowly reached my other hand up, making sure I was keeping balanced; and gently cupped his balls.

"Oh holy hell Bella! I'm gonna cum!" He yelled, and I heard a loud bang. Probably from his fist hitting something. The hand that was in my hair, started to pull my head back gently, but I continued my ministrations.

He let out one last groan and bucked into my mouth, emptying his salty seed, and I swallowed it quickly before getting the chance to taste him. I held him in my mouth a little while longer, under he started coming back down. I gave his cock one quick kiss and stood up.

He was still panting, and had his hand on the back of his head, cupping his neck. I smiled inwardly at my victory.

"That was… that was by far … wow… just…" Edward mumbled, I had to smile at this because he'd always been the one to make me feel speechless, he was almost never at a loss for words.

"Come on now; don't tell me you have never had a blow job before." I smirked at him as I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. When I didn't hear a reply, I looked back at him. Edward had a deep frown on his face, his brows pulled together.

"Edward, what is it?" I grabbed the two towels off my shelf and handed one to him.

"Bella, I umm… this is going to sound pretty bad. Could we maybe go sit on the couch? I have something to tell you." He pleaded with his eyes as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

I nodded silently trying to decipher what could be so horrible that he needs to tell me, after I just gave him oral pleasure. Oh shit, he's married, or has children, or has an STD or worse; a combination of the three! I was beginning to feel dirty and angry at the same time. I tried to keep my anger in check, as I reasoned with myself that maybe it was none of these reasons why he had something to say, that required me to sit down, something bad.

We silently walked into the living room, both still clothed in only a towel. As I sat on the couch, Edward sat next to me and took my hand in his. I looked at his face and he was, was he blushing? Well that's something odd.

"Bella, I really like you. I mean that shouldn't be a surprise. When we started chatting online, I began falling for you then. Your personality is like a breath of fresh air. I felt instantly drawn to you. The more we talked, the more I felt comfortable telling you about my life. And now that I have met you, you are all that more. I want so much to have a relationship with you. But there's something I kind of never mentioned to about me that may change the way you look at me." He took one of his hands and ran it through his hair.

I could feel the pain in my chest, when my heart is. The first time I've ever given my heart completely to someone, and he's gonna tell me he's married with a bunch of STD ridden kids!

Good god Bella, get a hold of yourself. Let the man tell you first before jumping to conclusions.

"Edward, what is it? You have to tell me, the suspense is killing me. You have no idea what crazy thoughts are running around in my head." Crazy! That could be it; maybe he's going to say he's psychotic or something, bipolar. I don't know, I really wish he'd start saying something.

"Bella, I'm old fashioned. A long time ago, I made a promise to myself that I would umm… only give myself to someone I loved." He was staring at our entwined hands now, almost as if they held the answers to life.

What the heck is going on? So this means he's married? What?

"Edward… I don't think I understand" Damn right I don't understand, you just spent the night in my bed. Not that anything happened, but I'm sure his wife is wondering where he is. Oh god, what if she's dead?

"Bella, I'm a….I haven't….you know….virgin." He was mumbling now and I couldn't quite make out what he said, but I swore I could have heard him say virgin. But that's not right, clearly not right at all.

**AN: :O Could our Sexy Edward be the Virgin Edward at the same time? We'll just have to see. Luckily you don't have to wait, Chapter 9 is coming right up! And for the girls, a little something special hopefully. Hehehehe READ ON AND REVIEW! Love Yas~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN TWILIGHT...... Just Kidding... I'm not that good hehehe**

**AN: Alright, just as promised numero .....nine heh is ready for you to read and enjoy...hopefully enjoy. Thank yous go to the ones who are still reading, and loving. Let me know what I can do to please you, I know you guys are just itching for a full lemon. But you're just going to have to be patient. It's coming....pardon the pun.**

**I love you all!**

**~*~Love Rollercoaster~*~**

**Chapter 9: One Hot Minute**

_"Bella, I'm a….I haven't….you know….virgin." He was mumbling now and I couldn't quite make out what he said, but I swore I could have heard him say virgin. But that's not right, clearly not right at all._

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry Edward, I thought you just said you were a virgin, can you repeat yourself?"

"I did."

"Did what?"

"I mean I am, you know… one"

"A virgin?"

"Yes"

"A Virgin?"

"YES"

"A virgin, as in never had sex?"

"Bella what other virgins are there? Yes I've never had sex, Christ! Up until today, I've never had what you did just now in the shower."

Well I wasn't expecting that, that's for sure. But now I'm confused, because there were those time when he had dates.

"But Edward, what about all the dates you had in the past, I mean look at you!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I mean this was a little hard to believe. I mean I'm not experienced seductress. But even I've had sex. Not much of it… but still. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella just because I date, doesn't mean I sleep with them. I'm not a prude, I just want there to be more that just sex. I want to make love." He almost looked angry that I even asked, and I felt suddenly guilty. He had pulled his hands from mine, and his arms were now crossed over his chest.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just thought you know since you're gorgeous, and well you're a guy. That you would have….." I trailed off

"That I what? Slept with every girl within my radar?" He snorted "Sorry I'm not like that guy Mike."

I reached my hand out to him, trying to make amends. After staring at my hand for a minute, he finally relaxed and took my hand in his. We sat silently for while. My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Edward, before me; how….how far had you gone…you know … with someone?" Without looking up in my eyes he answered quietly.

"Well, I told you I've never had a girl you know… use their mouth. But I've had some girls you know… with their hands." I nodded thoughtfully. I wanted to make him feel comfortable talking to me. I scooted closer to him, so more of our bodies were touching. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder as I laid my head on his.

"And what about you, what have you done to a girl?" I tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. But I was secretly having a mini panic attack, anticipating his answer.

"Umm… I've used my hands before; you know to get a girl off. And uhh a couple times, I've gone down on them. But that was back in high school."

I let that little tidbit settle, and processed what Ihad just learned. Edward Masen was a virgin, he has been as far as going down on a girl, and I gave him his first blow job. I gave him his first blow job! As cheesy as it was, it made me smile.

After several minutes just sitting in that position in comfortable silence, I decided to give a little back. After all, it was really hard for him to tell me he did.

"I lost my virginity when I was eighteen to my boyfriend at the time. He told me it would bring us closer together as a couple, after trying it two more times, it didn't. That was my first and last sexual partner. I also have given head, but never had someone go down on me. Actually, you were the first person to ever bring me to an orgasm; apart from myself of course." I confessed. I took a quick peek at Edward's face; and I could see him smiling now.

"So we're almost matched experience wise. I feel comfortable with that. Do you?" He asked without looking at me, I couldn't help the smile on my face. His voice was much more lighter now, happier. It effected me. I nodded quickly.

"So Bella Swan, since I like you obviously, and I think you like me since you touched my penis," I heard him give a quiet snicker that just made me roll my eyes. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" It was my turn to snort.

"Well Edward, I do like you indeed, but not because I touched your penis. No, it's because you gave me an orgasm, and it would be an awful shame to let that talent go to waste. So, yes I guess I'll be your girlfriend."

It was silent for a second, then we both started cracking up. We must have laughed for a good five minutes. When we finally came back down, and the silliness was out of us for now; Edward pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him. This position was quickly becoming a favorite of mine.

He had both of his hands on my hips and he leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"You smell so devine." He whispered. He pulled his head away for just one second and then groaned and put her head right back. I felt his hands squeeze my hips hard.

"Bella…your towel." I had completely forgot we were still wearing towels. When I had looked down, I noticed why he groaned.

Having my legs on either side of Edward's forced the bottom of my towel to pull apart. So I was now completely exposed from the waist down. Deciding to be bold, and really considering we just showered together; I threw caution to the wind and just pulled the towel off. The twitch I felt underneath me, and the new bulge apparent through Edward's towel informed me he noticed. I smiled wryly.

"Bella, just because I want to protect my virtue does not mean I don't struggle to do so."

"Oh Edward, we were just naked in the shower together."

"Yes but you weren't straddling me, and I believe it still lead to naughty things." I laughed out loud at this.

"Naughty things Edward?" I ground into him to egg him on. I was rewarded with another groan. His grip tightened on me as he tried to keep me still.

"Let me correct myself, not naughty things, not person. You. Bella you are wicked." I could tell it was working on him. I smiled wider. I took his left hand off my hip, and brought it to my mouth to kiss affectionately. Then instead of returning it to my hip; I placed it on my left breast. He gasped, and pulled his head away from my shoulder, but did not remove his hand. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get a word out, I interrupted him.

"Edward I'm not asking you to give up your virtue for me, I'm simply asking you to touch me. And only if you want to." I began to absentmindedly chew on my lower lip as I waited for his response.

Edward stared at his hand on my breast for a moment, then looked into my eyes; his eyes had gotten darker. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. His right hand still on my hip, began kneading it, and his left hand began to massage my breast, very slowly, agonizingly slow.

"Bella you are so beautiful, your skin is like flawless porcelin. Everywhere I touch feels like heaven." Our lips then met in a slow and deep kiss. I cupped his face in my hands and poured my heart into the kiss. Edward eagerly returned the feelings, with his hand still massaging my breast, while the other moved to my behind as he cupped it gently. He gave my rear a gentle squeeze and I moaned into the kiss.

Before I knew it, Edward had us both off the couch; with my legs wrapped around his torso. He carefully brought us to my bedroom, and gently laid me on the bed.

I hadn't noticed when, but somewhere between the couch and now; Edward had shed his towel as well. It was late enough that the sun was setting; casting a soft orange glow into the bedroom. I stared open mouthed at Edward, all of him; including his hardness. The hardness I knew I had caused. My breathing hitched in anticipation for what was to come, because I really had no idea.

Wordlessly he came to me onto the bed, he laid down beside me on his side. He had his head perched on arm, so that he was looking down on me. He brought his free had up to my face. He began to trace his fingers all along my features; my eyebrows, my eyelids, my nose, my mouth. Moving lower to my jaw and neck. My whole body felt like a mixture between being relaxed and super tense, if that's even possible.

I just stared up at Edward as he watched his hand caress my body. His hands moved lower to my breasts, a territory he now seemed comfortable with. He lazily traced circular patterns over the outsides of my right breast, moving in closer and closer to my nipple. When he got to my nipple he would twist it gently with his thumb and forefinger, causing me to moan; then he'd repeat the same thing to my left breast. He continued to repeat this for a while, then he leaned in and began to kiss the exact places he just touched. Starting from my eyebrows, slowly working his way down. He took extra time with my lips, allowing me to kiss back. He parted my lips gently with his tongue, he ran the length of my lower lip with his tongue then began to gently suck on it. Once again, I moaned and he smiled and continued his way down.

When he reached my breasts, he paused; just for a moment. Then he began to kiss and lick at each one. I arched my back everytime his lips or tongue would graze my nipple. His hand had moved to my knee, and was stroking the skin there just on the inside.

"Oh Edward, that feels so incredible. Your touch is amazing." I said breathlessly. I heard him moan and then I felt his erection against my hip as he grinded into me.

His fingers began to stroke higher and higher up the inside of my leg, with such a feather light touch. He began to kiss and lick lower, reaching my belly button. He then shifted his body so that he was on top of me. He used his knee to nudge my legs apart. I may have spread them a little to eagerly. But come on, wouldn't you if you had perfection in between your legs?

He looked up at me from in between my legs, his eyes even darker than before.

"Bella, I want to taste you. I want to make you feel good, like you deserve."

Edward began to plant soft kisses along my hips and lower, while he had one of his hands stroking the inside of my legs, just centimeters from my core. I'm sure he could feel the heat coming from me, and the wetness.

His kisses had reached the top of my mound, just above the sweet spot. I silently thanked god Alice had got me to have a brazilian wax done just a week ago. Then he suddenly stopped. Frustrated I looked down at him, he was smiling wryly back at me. Then I felt his finger at my entrance, with barely any pressure, but it already felt incredible. I threw my head back and let out a loud sigh.

"My god Bella, you are so wet for me, I can't wait to taste your sweet juices. Just spread your legs open a little more for me, that's it. Good girl." I wordlessly obeyed him.

Edward lowered his head and nuzzled my center with his nose, as he slowly inserted a finger inside of me. I groaned and bucked my hips up towards him to feel more, he just chuckled.

"Let me know if I'm doing something wrong, I only want to give you the best pleasure I can." I nodded and moaned again when I felt his mouth, hot and wet; on my center now. He began to kiss and lick at my folds, while he slowly stroked his finger in and out of me.

The feeling was so incredible, it was all I could do to remain coherent. My head lolled from side to side, as he slowly started to pick up the pace with his finger. Every now and then he'd lick nearly the whole length of my slit, stopping at my bundle of nerves.

I don't know how long this went on for, but I didn't care; as long as he didn't stop. I'd never felt this kind of pleasure, not even with my detachable shower head.

"Bella," I heard my name, and the incredible feeling was suddenly at a halt. I snapped my head up to look at Edward. His face was glistening with my juices. He looked incredible still now. His finger had withdrawn for me, and I was about to ask him why he so rudely stopped, when he spoke again.

"Would you like if I used two fingers?" I nodded and then two of his fingers were back at my entrance. When he pushed them in, I let out a loud cry.

"Edward! Fuck! Don't stop!" I think that was all the encouragement he needed. He then began to pump them in and out at a nice and quick pace. His mouth and tongue playing me like a fiddle, as a string of jibberish words fell out of my mouth.

I was panting heavily now, and I could feel myself getting close. I think Edward could feel me too, cause his pace and intensity picked up even more.

"Bella, open your eyes, and look at me." It took everything I had to summon enough strength, but I looked down at him. When I did, he was looking back at me. Just then he placed his mouth over my clit and I felt him suck, and flick his tongue over it. Then I just lost it.

I felt myself tighten around his fingers, and my body seized up.

"EDWARD! FUCK!" My body trembled, as he lazily licked and kissed me until I was cleaned up.

I was still catching my breath when he stopped and moved up my body so that his face was level with mine. I reached up with both my hands and grabbed to fistfuls of his hair, and brought his mouth down to mine. I kissed him with all the passion and forcefulness I could summon up in my weaken state. I could taste myself on his lips, but I didn't care. He had just granted me the best orgasm I'd ever had.

"Edward, that was….I mean…. Wow….Are you sure you aren't some kind of orgasm expert?" Edward chuckled and shook his head, kissing my forehead.

"No Bella, I assure you I am not. I just did my best to pay very close attention to what you were enjoying. After the shower, I really wanted to reciprocate those same desires and feelings to you. I only hope that I did satisfy you, like you had me." He was nuzzling my jaw now.

"Huh…OH…YEAH…" And we both began to chuckle. Our laughing was interrupted when my stomach growled loudly, making me blush.

"Bella, forgive me. You must be starving! I'm sorry for distracting you, would you like me to cook you something to eat?"

"It's fine, I enjoyed the distraction very much" I smiled at him, getting his beautiful side grin in return. "And I can cook, you had supper last night, and it's the least I can do for stealing all of you weekend time."

We both got up and got dressed, Edward in the clothes he wore the night before, and me in some sleep shorts and a hooded sweatshirt.

We made our way to the kitchen holding hands, with big shit eating grins on our faces. We both perused the contents of my cupboards and the fridge. We settled on making chicken stir fry. Edward insisted on helping me, so he began heating the chicken , and cooking the rice, while I chopped the veggies.

Once the food was cooked, we grabbed what was left of the wine and our plates of food; and went to the living room to eat. We watched sitcoms on the TV, laughing occasionally and talking comfortably. It was starting to get late though and we both had school in the morning. When nine o'clock came around, Edward got up to leave. I really didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want to seem clingy, so I walked him to the door.

"Edward thanks for everything, I really had a wonderful time with you, and I can't wait to see you again."

"Bella darling, you'll see me very soon. And if you can't sleep tonight, you can always call me." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. We kissed a long and gentle kiss. Then he kissed the top of my head.

"Sweet dreams my sweet Bella. I will talk to you tomorrow." I blew him a kiss and said good night, then he was gone and I was closing the door.

I got cleaned up for bed and crawled in, the side that Edward slept on still smelt like him. So I pulled the pillow he used to me and hugged it tightly, breathing his scent in.

It wasn't long before I was lost in a dream starring my sexy ass boyfriend Edward Masen.

**AN: So how was that? Was it hot enough? I hope so, it's been hard writing at work; especially these little scenes. I work on a construction site, so you can imagine how many guys there are just randomly walking around, being nosey. Anyhoo, I digress. I hope to have another good chapter or two out before the weekend, or rather before my 1 day off. I want to do something coming up involving the whole gang, I'm just not sure what yet. Something fun anyways. Okay! Well you know, read & review. I write for your enjoyment. But I love getting feedback! You guys rock! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Edward. I just like to play with him.**

**AN: Hello everyone! I managed to squeeze in some writing the past little while. I only managed to get caught twice, and was made fun of once. *Sigh* The price for getting to do something you enjoy. I'm home alone the next two nights, so I'm going to be spending most of that time writing up chapters 11 & 12. I have a busy schedule this weekend. On top of working overtime, I also have a bachelorette party to host on friday and a bbq on Sunday so that my parents can meet my boyfriends parents for the first time. After 4 years... I think it's time. Pray for me. Okay enough self pity on with the story!**

* * *

**~*~Love Rollercoaster~*~**

**Chapter 10: Tell Me Baby**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was hard leaving Bella, I wanted so badly to just stay wrapped up in her forever and never let go. I had never felt this way before, never. Not even with Jane. I was suddenly frowning at the thought of Jane. Damn her and her mind games.

Jane was the exact reason why I had a hard time getting involved in serious relationships, why I had to resort to online dating websites to look for someone. But then again I shouldn't be so spiteful, it did lead me to the greatest woman my eyes have ever laid upon. Bella is everything Jane couldn't be and more.

Even after being with Bella for a weekend, I could feel that she was the one that I eventually wanted to give myself to. Hell, I almost threw my virtue out the window just a little while ago. I was just so tempted to give myself to her, over and over again. With Bella, I knew it wouldn't be just sex, it would be making love. My god, could this be love? Sure, I had an inkling that I was already falling in love with Bella, even the first night we finally met in person. Could Bella possibly feel close to what I feel?

Just thinking about my feelings towards Bella, and hers towards me; had me envisioning our futures together. Happily married, with a bunch of little children running around. Before I knew it, I was smiling like an idiot as I drove home. No doubt a few passerby's noticed, and thought I was a lunatic. But I couldn't care; I had love on my side.

By the time I had got home, I was still feeling rather cheerful so I decided to give my parents a call. I knew my mom would be utterly thrilled to know her son has finally met someone worth mentioning. I hadn't talked about any specific girl to her since Jane. Yes, Esme would definitely be very happy for me.

**

* * *

**

Of course, Esme was ecstatic about the good news.

"Dear! That's just fantastic news! And Bella is such a beautiful name, when will your father and I get to meet Bella?" My mom's voice just dripped joy. Though I'm not surprised at all, when I'm happy, she's very happy. That's why I love my mother.

"Mom, it hasn't been that long that I've even met Bella. I don't want to scare her away. Let me talk to her first and then I'll let you know."

I knew Bella was a very shy girl, who hated having to be the center of attention. So I wasn't being dramatic whatsoever when I said I was afraid of scaring Bella away. I decided to wait a month, if things are going well, then I'll bring up the subject of having Bella meet my parents. That should be long enough right?

"Okay dear, but please don't forget. I really can't wait to meet the wonderful woman that finally captured my baby's heart." I sighed loudly in response.

"Yes mom, I gotta go though; I have school in the morning." After saying our 'goodnights' and our 'I love yous' my mom reluctantly let me go.

I still couldn't stop the permanent smile on my face, but now safely in my own home I didn't have to feel like an idiot doing it. I took a shower and got ready for bed. However, I still wasn't all that tired, still wired from the excitement of discovering my new feelings. Not just for finding the girl of my dreams, but for also making some new friends. After Jane, I had all but closed myself off from everyone I knew apart from family. I just didn't feel like I could trust anyone anymore. But I realized with Bella's friends, just like with her; I felt instantly comfortable with them.

**

* * *

**

My phone buzzed mere minutes before my alarm went off to signal it was time to get up and get ready for school. I groaned wondering who it could be. I answered blindly without looking at the caller's ID.

"This better be good, cause if you wo-"

"Good morning to you too Edward" the soft voice on the other line came very cheerfully, followed by a round of giggles. I immediately felt embarrassed and shameful.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't think to look at the caller's ID. Yes it certainly is a beautiful morning, especially since instead of being awakened by my horrid buzzer alarm clock; I was waken by the most beautiful sound ever."

"Yeah, I was woken by the birds too, but usually this early in the morning, I don't call it beautiful."

"Bella, I was talking about you, silly" I chuckled; she really couldn't see herself clearly I thought. There was a long pause, I guessed she was probably blushing right now, which made me chuckle a little more.

"Umm, thank you? I guess if you prefer that I could always give you a wake up call."

"I'd like nothing more, but only on the days when you need to get up as early as me. I would hate if you were getting up early just to wake me up."

"Deal. So umm, how did you sleep last night?"

"Well you know, I can always use more sleep; but it was very restful." I grinned, thinking about the delicious and naughty dreams I had starring Bella. "How was your sleep?"

"Very good, but I was a little lonely when I woke up." She had said the last part so quietly I almost didn't hear. I felt my chest swell with hope and pride; knowing that she felt the same way this morning as I did. I remembered I had no classes the next day and it gave me an idea.

"Bella what time do you have class today?"

"I have class from nine until four-thirty, so I have to leave in about thirty minutes." Good, I thought to myself.

"And what time do you have class tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I normally don't have classes, but I do have a presentation to make at noon. Why do you ask?" Perfect.

"I would love for you to come over for dinner tonight, if you'd like."

"That sounds lovely. What time should I be there for? And would you like me to bring anything?"

"Oh well, if you can be here for seven; that should be perfect. Nothing you need to bring, just your gorgeous self. And a change of clothes."

* * *

**BPOV**

A change of clothes? What could I need a change of clothes for? Does that mean what I think it means?

"A change of clothes Edward? What for?"

"Well, since we both woke up lonely this morning, I thought maybe you'd like to stay over for the night. I don't have classes, and I could always bring you to your school tomorrow. I'll even pick you up tonight if you'd like."

My heart began to race, as I started thinking about staying over at Edward's. When I confirmed tonight's plans I had to fight hard to keep the excitement down to a minimum; for fear that it would bubble over and I was start squeeling.

"Ok, well I'll let you get going now. Have a great day love, and I'll see you tonight." Edward's smooth voice came through the phone, and I blushed instantly.

"You too Edward, goodbye."

Sitting on my bed, I rolled back and kicked my legs in the air like a teenager. I had a feeling tonight would be a great night.

I finished getting ready for school, and made my way to my truck. Although dance music isn't always my thing, seeing as I'm so uncooridinated; I couldn't help but sing and bop along to one of the mix cds Alice had made me.

"_**You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down"**_

"_**You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down"**_

I had finished grooving to the song, and was feeling almost as cheery as Alice; when I parked my truck and made my way to class. I would be meeting Alice and Rose for lunch at our one o'clock break. For once, I couldn't wait to tell them about my night… and day with Edward. I also was toying with the idea of asking Alice to do my hair for tonight.

I was immediately pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name being called out in the hallway. I cringed before turning around, knowing who it was.

"Bella! Hey! So listen, before you say anything don't worry; I already forgive you. But if you're feeling generous, you can always make it up to me by going out with me this Friday night" Mike was leaning too far into my personal space and reeked of overpriced, and overused cologne. I rolled my eyes realizing that he was never going to give up.

"Mike, I'm sorry if you think I owe you for something but let me make myself clear; I have a boyfriend now. So please, please quit asking me to do things with you. In fact, if you could just leave me along from now on, that would be great."

"You're with that Edward guy aren't you? Well Bella, I don't like it. But, since I know it's going to end eventually, I'll be right where you can find me." Mike actually smiled at me, and rubbed my back. What a freaking creep! And he still thinks he has a shot. I was just about to tell him, once again; that even if I was single, I'd never go knocking on his door; the bell rang and I excused myself to get to class on time.

* * *

The first part of the day went without much incident, aside from falling down the stairs in the auditorium during my World Poetry class. Oh and when I closed the bathroom stall door on my finger. But apart from that, a pretty stale morning. Now eating a club sandwich and soup, I sat waiting for Alice and Rose to pay for their food and join me.

"So Bella, I believe you have some stories to tell us. Hmm?" Alice's eyes were wide, and she had a little smirk on her face.

"Well, where should I start?" I asked, already planning how I was going to unfold this story. I decided on editing a few things, like the fact that Edward was a virgin. And well really, anything non PG-13 for that matter.

"Duh! The beginning!" Rose rolled her eyes, almost acting annoyed.

"Okay, okay; geez sorry!"

I proceeded to explain the night with Edward, starting with him showing up while I was still in my robe, the first run in with Mike, Edward spending the night and our plans for tonight. I wrapped up the story with the last encounter with Mike. By the time I was done, they were both staring at me with wide eyes, for two very different reasons.

"Oh my god Bella, Mike is like stalking you, that's awful!"

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so coming over to get you ready for your date tonight!"… I'm sure you can guess who said what.

**

* * *

**

It's nearly five now, and I'm waiting patiently for Alice, who went home first to get her "makeover kit".

I was able to avoid hurting myself anymore the rest of the day, and also avoid any signs of Mike. I felt that was a triumph that needed to be rewarded. So I went to my freezer and grabbed a fudgesicle.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you drop that frozen chocolate mess right this instant!" I spun around to see Alice in my doorway glaring at me with several bags hanging off her arms. I glared back at her, but reluctantly put the treat back in the freezer. I pouted and made my way to the bedroom, knowing that's where she'd instruct me to go anyways.

The minute I saw down at my mirror, she began spritzing my hair with some spray and setting it with curlers.

"You know I'm just going to his place right Alice?" Glancing at all the bags she tossed on my bed, I assumed whatever she had planned would be way to extravagant for just an at home dinner.

"No kidding Bella, but I always come prepared. I have to make sure you look just right. You guys haven't had sex yet, something is wrong with that. I need to make you look casually sexy." I scrunched my nose up, wondering if casually sexy was possible, especially for me.

"Does Edward have air conditioning?"

"Alice I've never been to his place, and it's not really something that comes up when we talk "Edward, you're so sexy, I can't wait to see you, is your place air conditioned?" you nerd." I said mockingly, I was immediately reprimanded by Alice with a flick to the ear.

"Oww! Uncalled for!"

"So was your sarcasm missy. I'm only asking because knowing whether or not he does will help me chose exactly how to do you up. For instance, the lovely casual dress I had picked out, would be out because it would be too cold. Yet it if was sans air, because of the heat; I would need to keep your hair up, to avoid frizziness." She explained shaking her head, like it was something everybody should know.

"Okay well, how about we play it safe. Put my hair up, and I'll bring a sweater." I said, not really wanting to play dress up all night long.

"That sounds reasonable. There, curlers are all in. Now go have a quick bath and wash up while I pack your overnight bag." Alice ushered me out of my room before I could protest. So I drew a bath and used the products Alice had set out for me.

Once I was all done, I dried off, and met Alice in the bedroom to finish the rest of my torture. Alice began flitting about me, applying my makeup. I insisted on nothing drastic, something natural. When Alice was satisfied with the makeup, she began unraveling the curlers from my hair. I sat patiently as possible, but my butt was starting to fall asleep. I cringed at the thought of the pins and needle feeling I would get once I was free to stand up.

"There, hair and make up all done. Now let's get you into some sexy skivvies and into that gorgeous dress I got for you."

I stood up, immediately feeling those retched pins and needles and took a quick peek at the progress so far in the mirror. The top half of my hair was pinned back, adding some volume to the crown of my head. My bangs swept off to the side, the rest of my hair was tied in a loose messy bun at the nape of my neck, allowing a few tendrils to hang out.

Alice had out a light brown strapless lace bra and lace panty set, and to my horror it was a thong. I could tell he had just bought them, as the tags were still on them.

"Alice, no thongs! I thought we went over this before."

"You want Edward in the sack don't you? I thought we went over THIS before. They key to a man's libido is in the sexiness of your underwear. The sexier it is, the more he wants to rip it off." She stated, again as if it was obvious; but to me it just sounded like a bunch of horse manure. But I really did want to make Edward more attracted to me, even if we don't have sex tonight. At least if I look sexy, it'll make it harder for him to resist. Besides that, Alice was usually right; though I'd never admit it. So I put on the very uncomfortable piece of butt floss and the bra and then put on the dress Alice handed over to me.

The dress was navy blue, low cut in both the front and back, but there was a little bit of white fabric peeking out at the 'V', just barely hiding my bra. (_**Link to the dress in my profile**_) I put on a pair of nice white sandals, flats of course; and did a little twirl in front of Alice, who clapped her hands.

"I take it you approve?"

"Of course! Then again, I'm never disappointed with my own work. How do you like it?" I looked in the mirror, and was pleasantly surprised with what looked back at me. I looked, well honestly; I looked beautiful. If I hadn't just endured nearly two straight hours of torture, I would have thought this look was effortless. Alice knows her stuff.

After slipping on a few subtle pieces of jewelry that consisted of silver earrings, and my chain with both of my parents wedding bands; a piece I'm rarely without since they died, and I was ready to go. Right on time, I heard a knock at me door, glancing at the clock that shone six-fifty-eight; I knew it was Edward.

"Here, take this; I'll let myself out. Go be with your man!" Alice handed me a beige overnight bag. I looked at her skeptically, wondering what other torturous garments were in this bag. Knowing Alice, it was probably just filled with a bunch of thongs and lace teddies. I took the bag anyways, knowing I didn't have time to repack. I figured I could always wear something of Edward's if needed.

I did a quick check of myself in the mirror, deciding I was satisfied; I grabbed my white cotton shrug and headed to the door. When I opened the door, Edward stood before me, with his sexy evil grin and his hair a disarray. Edward was wearing a long sleeved dark grey cotton shirt that clung to all of his muscles in the right places, he also had on a pair of worn jeans. I knew I was done for because right then and there I was fighting the strongest urges not to just jump him right there and ride him like a cowboy on a bull. I blushed at my own crude thought, only Edward can bring out the naughty side of me.

"Good evening Bella, you look exquisite, that color looks so good on you." His eyes roamed over my body, and I couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. He leaned in for a gently kiss, and my body acted on it's own. I dropped whatever was in my hands, and brought then around his neck; deepening the kiss. I heard him moan a little and push his body up against mine. I was beginning to get lost in the kiss when something bright flashed from behind me. We both pulled out of the embrace and looked behind me. There was Alice, evil as ever; with a camera in her hand.

"That going to be the picture of the year. Hi Edward, take care of Bella tonight." She smirked then walked out of the apartment, with the camera. I groaned and leaned into Edward's chest, he just chuckled.

**AN: There you go, I know it may seem a little dry. Chapter 11 will have their date at Edward's, and Chapter 12 is the weekend with the gang. Please review! I love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing.**

**AN: Hello to all my patient readers! Thank you to all who are keeping the faith in my stories, and welcome to the new comers. I hope you enjoy! **

**Going to keep this one short and sweet, I know you all want to get to the goods ;)**

* * *

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster ~*~**

**Chapter 11: My Lovely Man**

**BPOV**

On the ride to Edward's we sat in comfortable silence listening to music. I scrolled through his playlist on his Ipod, smirking every now and then at his selection.

"What?" He looked at me, with his head still facing the road.

"Some of the songs on here just shock me that's all." I replied with a quiet giggle.

"Hey I can't help it if I have an appreciation for musical greats." He shrugged.

"Oh I totally agree, musical greats indeed." I tried to keep myself from sniggering. "I just didn't take you for a man who enjoyed Pink." I laughed louder this time, switching to one of my faves by her, "So What".

Right on cue, we both started singing the "Nana nana nana's". Edward was banging his head wildly while I air guitared. We were singing and laughing the whole ride to Edward's. I felt so carefree with him.

We pulled up to this cute little house at the end of a street, and I was confused for a second. I thought maybe he had to stop for something. When we started pulling the driveway, I assumed this was Edward's place. How can someone who goes to school full time, have a house? I knew he lived alone, this much is for sure, I wondered if he was renting it.

"Is this your place Edward?"

"No, but there's nobody home. I thought it would be a great start to our date, if we were to do a B and E." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, this is my place Bella."

"Very funny Mr. Wiseguy, how can you afford a house, when you're a full time student?" I immediately felt ashamed for prying into his life, it was his business afterall.

"Well, when my grandfather Aro passed away, my father was the only heir. Carlisle thought it would be wiser to purchase a small house for me, rather than throw away money for rent somewhere. This way when I decide to live elsewhere, I can sell it for a profit."

I nodded slowly, letting the news of Edward's wealth sink in. It seemed odd now, of all the nights we stayed up chatting online, money never came up. I couldn't deny it though, if I had known earlier, what I know now; I would have probably put the kibosh on this whole thing.

I was raised to appreciate the value of a dollar, not having very much money growing up. For this very reason I seemed to have clashed with those who were born with a silver spoon in their mouth, for no other reason than the fact we saw life differently. And there were those select few who believed having money made you above everyone else. With Edward, I'd probably feel pretty similar. He was already so close to perfect, having money just throws the whole balance that much more out of whack.

"Bella love, what are you thinking?" I snapped out of my depressing thoughts and looked to my right, I hadn't noticed that Edward was already out of the car and at my side with the door open, waiting for me.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Your house looks beautiful." That was no lie. The house was situated at the very end of a dead end street. Large trees all around the yard gave it a secluded feeling. The house itself, was not huge; but my god was it gorgeous. The house was vintage with out a doubt.

The front of the house had a little veranda on the front, with a little wooden swing situated off to the corner. The color scheme was of grey siding and delicate white wooden trim; every piece looking hand carved. There were many large bright windows. **(Picture similar to Edward's house in my profile!)**

I let Edward take my hand and pull me out of his car. I vaguely heard him chuckle softly, and I was vaguely aware my mouth was open.

"Are you trying to catch flies with that?" I shut my mouth instantly and blushed, while Edward just laughed louder. With his arm around my waist, He guided me up the driveway to the front steps.

"It's just a house love, it won't hurt you." I just rolled my eyes at his teasing.

Once the front door was open, he lead me to the living room, which was to the left, and down a few small steps. Everything was decorated like one of those magazine's. I walked around the room, taking everything in. There was a fireplace in the corner, pictures adorned the mantle above it. I moved closer to the pictures.

"My mom decorated the place for me, interior decorating is kind of like her hobby." He pointed to the pictures. "Those are from my childhood. I nodded looking at the beautiful black and whites. There was one of a little boy, I assumed was Edward; in baseball gear. His mesmerizing eyes were the same then as they are now. There was a picture of a man and a woman, whom I can only assume were his parents Carlisle and Esme. I had heard so much about them, I began to wonder if I'd ever get to meet them. They were both equally beautiful, so it was hard to say who Edward got his looks from. The last picture was of Edward in a suit, with a beautiful girl on his arm. I suddenly had a feeling of inadequacy, and it would only be a matter of time before Edward realized this as well. My chest tightened at the thought.

"Bella, are you okay?" I felt Edward's ran rub soothing circles up and down my back. He was really too good to be true.

"Edward, I don't…. I don't belong her. I think I should go." I turned away from him, wanting to make a quick dash to the door.

"What? Bella wait, what are you talking about?" I kept moving to the door, trying to fight the tears that were welling up in my eyes; when I felt a hand around my shoulder. Edward spun me around to face him, his eyes were frantic. The corners of his mouth, turned down in a frown.

"Bella, would you at least tell me why you are leaving? What did I do? Please just… I don't want you to go." His eyes looked hurt, making me feel guilty; but he would thank me later, when he'd realized he dodged a bullet.

"I don't feel like I belong here. Look at you, you belong with some drop dead gorgeous model type woman who also comes from a rich family. I'm plain Edward, you deserve something extraordinary. No matter how I dress, or what makeup I put on; you'll always deserve better." I was full out crying now.

I didn't want his pity, but it was the truth. There was no way I was ever going to amount to the beauty on his arm in the photo. This was no Cinderella story, this was Bella story; and it doesn't get a happy ending.

Edward let out a loud sigh, one hand moved to the small of my back, the other to my face. He began to gently wipe the tears away. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips. When he finally pulled away, my tears had stopped.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… Do you need glasses? Because you really don't see yourself too clearly. I don't want a model girlfriend, I want a girl who is beautiful without having to wear make up, who can look sexy in just a pair of sweats. I want a girl who can make me laugh, and who enjoys me for who I am, and not the size of my bank account. I also want a girl who can sing the crap out of Stroke It." He was smiling widely now, and I couldn't help it, at the mere mention of Stroke it; I had to laugh. Then all of a sudden his face became serious.

"Bella, before you; my life consisted of going to school, coming home, eating dinner, and going to sleep. When I woke in the morning, I repeated the whole damn routine again. My life was boring, dull, and quite unenjoyable. Now that I've met you, I've got something to look forward to, I have a girlfriend I'm proud to call mine, and on top of that she introduced me to some great friends. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I had people I could call my friend?"

"Yeah, but Ed-"

"Yabbits don't come around 'til Easter my sweet Bella. Besides, if you believe that I'm so deserving of great things, shouldn't I at least deserve something I want?"

"Yes, Edward of course." I nodded, I realized now that I was not going to be leaving; and that made me feel really, really happy. But I'm a sucker for compliments, so I was going to let him continue on his rant. Sue me.

"Good, because I really want you. I've never felt this way about anyone, and it feels so good; that I don't ever want to let it go."

He smiled so tenderly down at me, his hand still caressing my face. I smiled back, and leaned in to kiss him with as much feelings as I could. Because quite simply, literature major or not; I was not as good with my words as Edward. When we finally pulled away for air, I saw some deep emotions in Edward's eyes. I wasn't sure what, and I furrowed my brows, silently asking him what the matter was.

"Bella… I…." He paused for a severely long time, that I began to worry. I looked up into his eyes, to see them darting from my eyes to my lips.

"What is it?"

"I…umm….I left your over night bag in the car, I'll be right back." And before I could say anything he was outside. I just shrugged to myself, wondering if there was a full moon outside.

My body then moved on it own accord, against my wishes. I began slowly looking around the house. The places was really something else, and I wondered if Edward's mom wouldn't mind giving me some tips for my place. There were lots more pictures everywhere, mostly of Edward and his parents. There was one, another black and white of some dog. The frame was a simple wooden one, and the engraving on the bottom, which I assumed was the dog's name; was Jake. Huh, that's funny.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, I was sure Edward must be back inside by now; but I didn't hear him so I kept going. Once I reached the landing of the second floor, I noticed there was only a bedroom, an office and a washroom. There was a small table in the hallway with several pictures on it. All of them, to my dismay; had the same beautiful girl in them. There were a couple with her and Edward, always smiling and laughing. Another one of just her, it looked to be a graduation photo. I began to wonder who this girl could be that is so important to Edward, that he would have this shrine for her. A wife? A lost girlfriend?

"Her name was Irina." I nearly jumped, when I heard Edward's voice right behind me. I spun around to see him leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She was my cousin, but we were so close in age that we were more like brother and sister. We were practically best friends from diapers to graduation caps." He sighed heavily, and squeezed me a little tighter.

I was so wrapped up in Edward, that I almost missed the fact that he was referring to his cousin in the past tense.

"Umm… Edward you said 'was'. What do you mean by was?" He let out a shuddered breath and I turned to look at him, I hadn't noticed before; Edward's eyes seemed to be brimming with unshed tears. He shook his head and looked to the floor.

"She umm… died, in a fire." He shrugged like it was no big deal, trying to hide deeper feelings. This was not the time to press them though.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! That's just horrible, was it a house fire?" I rubbed his shoulders with the palms of my hands, hoping to relax him a little.

"Uh, no. Hey listen, I don't want to spoil our date. Besides, I cooked a delicious meal; and I would hate it to go to waste." With a pleading look on his face that asked to drop it, he held out his hand and led me back downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was a delicious spread of chicken parmigian, salad and fresh bread. Edward insisted everything aside from the bread was homemade. Even the wine we were drinking came from his father's personal collection. The conversation through out the candlelit dinner was easy and comfortable.

Edward talked about his family, and I talked about mine; or rather what was my family.

"Charlie was the chief of police in the town of Forks, my mom was a kindergarden teacher there as well. When I was about seven years old, my mom took me to Phoenix, and left my dad behind. I think the country living had gotten to her."

By now we were done eating, and had moved on to cleaning up, luckily for Edward he had a dishwasher, so in no time, we were back in the beautiful living room; drinking the rest of the wine. He held my hand the entire time while I told him all about my childhood.

"The next few years I was pulled back and forth between my life with my mom in Phoenix, and the life with my dad back in Forks. By the time I was fourteen, my mom had remarried a guy named Phil. He was young though, much younger than my mom. Apparently he was seeing other women behind my mother's back. Anyhow, my dad had never stopped loving my mom; it was kind of heartbreaking to see him just go through the days, just to be one day closer to death."

I was getting closer to the date of the accident, so my breathing picked up. Edward seemed to have noticed and began to rub soothing circles up and down my arm with his free hand.

"Dad had convinced my mom to leave Phil, but he couldn't get her to go back to Forks; she loved it too much in constant heat. So he took a leave of absence for a month to try living down south. He loved my mom that much. I remember being the happiest during that time. My parents were acting like newlyweds, I'd never seen either of them so happy." I smiled at the thought, remembering the many nights we'd spend together as a family eating outside, and laughing until the sun would set.

"When the month was up, my dad transferred to Phoenix and took a lower position in their police department. Unfortunately, while my parents were bring a truck load of stuff from Forks, they umm… they were in an accident and didn't survive."

I hadn't noticed how tightly I was holding my wine glass, until Edward gently pried my fingers from around it.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Bella. I know what it feels like to lose a loved one, I can't imagine losing two in one night." I nodded, and gave him the best smile I could muster. He continued his soothing ministrations on my arm.

"I don't want to pry, so if you don't feel comfortable talking about it; I'll understand completely. But, I was wondering what happened to you afterwards, I mean you were still too young to live on your own; were you not?" I could see that his eyes were full of concern.

"No I wasn't. At the time, my dad's best friend was listed to be my guardian if anything ever happened to him. So Billy took me in, and I moved back to Forks. It was a little cramped living with him and his son in a two bedroom house. I was sixteen at the time so I only had to endure it for another two years before I moved out on my own." I shivered remembering Jacob, deciding it wasn't time to bring him up. Not completely anyways.

"I worked the next two years solid at a sporting good store, owned by that creep Mike's parents. Hence why he seems to think I owe him something. Anyways, as soon as I could afford it, I applied for school and moved out here. And I guess, here I am."

"Wow Bella, your story amazes me so. We had talked to much before, and yet so little about our pasts. You've been through so much, I can clearly see how even in the face of tradgedy, you have grown to be so strong and independent. That story just made me that much more attracted to you." Edward's warm appraise sent the blood rushing quickly to my cheeks, and I looked down at our entwined fingers.

"Bella," I looked up into Edward's eyes, and saw an emotion so deep I couldn't figure out what it was. Could it be pity? Yeah, it was probably pity he felt for me. But then I saw him smile, a smile so sexy, so devilishy, my reddened cheeks only deepened.

I noticed suddenly, that the hand I was hold, was now pulling me into him. I saw his eyes dart between my eyes and my lips, and I couldn't help but do the same. I knew he was going to kiss me, and I simply couldn't wait. I brought my free hand around his neck and snaked my fingers in his messy sexy hair. I brought him quickly to my mouth impatiently, the kiss was so intense I felt all the air rush from my lungs.

**EPOV**

Listening to Bella recount her childhood stories were sad, and seeing how they affected her still broke my heart. But at the same time, it made me feel this great fondness for her. We had both suffered loss in our lives, we had loved ones takes from us before it was their time. Sure Bella's parents death was an accident, but just like me; neither of us got to say goodbye.

Bella, had struggled so much, but it seemed she was no quitter. She came so far, and for that I fell a little more for this endearing beauty. I knew now for sure that I was in love. I was so happy from the realization that I wanted to scream for the whole world to hear it. I wanted to tell Bella how I felt about her. I was going to tell her.

"Bella," I began, but I choked. I began to panic, wondering if she could ever feel the same. I thought back to Jane. I never loved her, the wall I felt for her was nothing like the way I felt now. Jane used me, and was crazy.

I remember my father trying to determine what sort of illness she had. He tested her for bipolar disorder, and manic depression, schizophrenia, among many others. When he came to the conclusion, I almost laughed..

"_I don't know what to tell you Edward, there's no reason why she did what she did to Irina. She has no other symptoms to designate her problem to just one illness. Jane is just plain crazy."_

I snapped out of it, and gave Bella the biggest smile I could; hoping to reassure her that my feelings for her were strong, you know with out actually saying it. I wanted to kiss her. My god, did I ever. I've never seen a pair of lips looks so warm and inviting.

As if reading my mind, she grabbed a handful of my hair with her free hand, that nearly made me groan out loud; and she pulled me to her in an instant. The kiss was nothing like before, it was urgent, and greedy. She was sucking on my lower lip, while I sucked her top lip. She tasted so heavenly, part of me felt a twinge of guilt for not slowing down and savoring the flavor that is the lovely Bella.

Just a part, and when her tiny pink tongue darted out and gently licked my lip; that part practically disappeared. I groaned loudly this time, fighting an internal battle between good and evil. Right now evil was winning. Evil was my now very hard and very uncomfortable erection I had in my pants.

With every sense of decency I could muster, I broke our kiss. We were both panting, and I could see Bella's lips were a little swollen. I hoped to god I didn't hurt her.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"Love, I think it's bedtime." With that I took her hand, and we both ran up the stairs; giddy like teenagers.

* * *

I was lounging on my bed, in jut a pair of plaid lounge pants. I remembered the effects my bare chest had on Bella, and I wanted to see if it still worked, okay I just wanted a bit of an ego boost; but can you blame me? Bella was getting ready in the adjacent bathroom. I was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to come out, when I heard a soft tap on my bedroom door. I looked up and suddenly I felt like a ton of bricks had hit my chest. All the air my lungs expelled.

She was standing there in a long soft yellow nightgown. I couldn't be sure of the material, but I knew it was very touchable. Her face was clear of any makeup. A clean slate. And her luscious hair was piled high on top of her head in a loose bun. I patted the bed beside me, and she ran to me and jumped on the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle at the silliness of her.

"You look absolutely devine love, you should have been dressed this way all evening." She giggled a little and blushed, I decided that I liked getting that reaction from her. I would have to do it as often as I could.

We began to kiss and touch very gently, all the raw animal passion gone now; or so I thought. Suddenly I was on my back, and Bella was straddling my waist. That sexy devil!

"Bella! You are completely absurd!" I laughed, and she just growled at me. Painfully slow, she began to trace little patterns with her fingers from my chest down my abdomen. I knew she could feel my hardness with out a doubt. I needed to stop this before it got carried away. I wasn't ready yet.

"Bella love, why don't you lie down next to me so we can snuggle?" Girls like to snuggle right? I immediately saw the hurt look on her face and she was about to pull away completely when I grabbed her waist; bringing her back against my chest.

"Bella, you must know what you do to me, I'm….I'm just not ready to move to that step yet." I tried to show her my affection, with soft kisses all over her face, I didn't stop until she began to giggle again. She pushed my face gently away.

"I understand Edward, I don't want you thinking I'm some nymphomanic. It's just that I thought maybe we could do other things…" he hand began to move down to my pants, and I gasped.

"Bella, you have no idea how hard I'm trying to be good. But with the way you look right now, and the things you're doing to me; I wouldn't be able to stop at just that." She jutted her lip out in a childish pout and I leaned in to kiss it, but I nipped at it gently instead. In retaliation, she flicked my nipple hard and I cried out.

"So that's how you want to play eh?" In seconds, I had her pinned down and was tickling her sides until tears were running down her beautiful face. We were both laughing now, but it only took a few minutes to calm down.

We were both silent for a while, when Bella snuggled up against me and sighed.

"Goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight love, sweet dreams." It didn't take long until I could hear Bella's even breathing. I watched her a little while longer, then I reached for the blankets and pulled them over us. I tried carefully not to stir Bella, but then I heard her say my name.

"Edward…." It was more of a sigh than a question. So I waited, wondering if this could be more sleep talk.

"Never leave me." I could feel the tightening in my chest, when I realized what she was saying. _I wouldn't dream of it my love._ I thought.

"I love you." It was a soft whisper, and I didn't even hesitate with my response.

"I love you too Bella."

* * *

**AN: Hehehe three cheers for Edward's restraint! Okay, okay.... don't worry Bella will be popping his cherry soon enough. I'm not that cruel. But next chapter isn't about them, it's about the group as a whole. Getting to know the other characters. **

**So what did you think? Wanna let me know? I'd love to hear.... you know that.**

**On a unrelated note, for anyone who happens to dig the tunes of Pink, I'm going to see her in September! *Dances* I've only been waiting for this chance for like...ever. And for anyone who cares, BBQ with the parents when better than expected. The bachelorette party on the other hand....different story. It'll be a long time before I stand in another wedding I think. Poo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: That's right, I own nothing.**

**AN: Hey guys! SO the gang is back together for the next two chapters. Let me know what you think. Short and sweet again, gotta get back to writing for my loyal readers! Enjoy!**

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster~*~**

**Chapter 12: Me and My Friends**

* * *

**BPOV**

After having one of the best nights of rest either of us have had in a while, both Edward and I agreed to have sleepovers as often as possible. Whether it be my apartment, or Edward's house; so for the rest of the week that is exactly what we did.

And on Thursday, when we were due to stay at Edward's' Edward brought my overnight bag silently upstairs while I followed him. I was shocked to find that Edward had cleared out a drawer to keep some things at his place permanently, so I wouldn't always be carting an overnight bag all the time. I was so touched by the gesture that I planned on doing the exact thing at my place.

We had made plans with Alice and the rest of the gang for the weekend, or rather Alice had made plans for us.

"I've been patient Bella, well beyond my usual capabilities. You've had enough alone time with Edward to get to know him and his body, now please please spend time with your friends who miss you dearly."

"Of course Alice, but can I also point out tha-"

"Absolutely not! Okay so we're all going to go to Rosalie and Emmett's for a BBQ and then a movie night. To ease into the weekend. Then Saturday we're going out dancing!" I groaned loudly, while Alice squealed.

I was actually feeling optimistic about our group plans after hearing about tonight's but I always sucked at dancing, and didn't really care for embarrassing myself in front of Edward.

"Don't worry Bella. Rose and I will help you get all sexified for Edward Saturday night."

"Alice you know that's not what has me worried. I am no good dancing, and dancing and drinking is a recipe for embarrassment with a side of bobos."

"Oh come on, suck it up princess. You did just fine last weekend, don't think I didn't see you grinding all over Edward during that corny song you guys sang."

* * *

When classes were finally out for the weekend, I quickly ran home to shower and make myself presentable before Edward would come to pick me up. I felt slightly elated knowing that classes would be out for the summer in just a few short weeks, but that also meant finals in two. Though I felt pretty confident that I knew my stuff, the pressure of it still made me kind of nervous. As I made my way to my apartment, I entertained myself with thoughts of spending long lazy days wrapped in Edward's muscular arms.

It was our turn to sleep at my place, and not forgetting the kind gesture Edward had done for me, I had quickly cleared out a dresser drawer for him, I also made a point to shove all my clothes to one side of the closet; just in case. Then I stripped down and ran to bathroom.

Once I was showered and dried off, I put a little mousse in my hair and let my natural curl do its job. I quickly ran to my closet in my bedroom. I put on a jean skirt that went down to just above my knees and a dark green v-neck halter top. I finished the casual look with a little mascara and some gloss. I was just finishing up when I heard a knock at the door. On my way to the door, I grabbed my cardigan and my purse.

Edward was waiting patiently for me in the hallway looking sexy as ever in a plain black collared shirt and blue and grey board shorts. He smiled my smile and held up a wild flower for me, tucking it in behind my ear.

"Thank you."

"Anything for the beautiful lady." He held out his arm, gesturing for me to link mine in with his. "Shall we my dear?"

"We shall!"

We walked down to his car, arm in arm. It's amazing how, even with the smallest gesture Edward makes my heart soar. Hell, even just by being in his presence; he makes my heart do t hings no doctor would consider healthy.

"So how was class today love?" Edward walked me around my the passenger side of his car, and like the true gentleman he is, he opened it for me, and held my hand; helping me in. Then walked around smoothly to his side and let himself in.

"Long, but necessary I guess. We were handed out our schedules for the finals. Lucky for me I only have three finals and an essay to write, comparing to books of my choice. The essay shouldn't be too hard to write, at least I don't think. I'm going to start it next week."

"You should put your seatbelt on Edward." I blushed, realizing what I had just said. Growing up as the chief of police's daughter had some lasting effects on one's social skills. Edward just laughed, which only deepened the crimson stained on my cheeks.

"You should put your seatbelt on, love" I looked down, and remembered that I also hadn't buckled up. I was solely focused on Edward and our conversation, that I completely forgot about my own safety. I quickly buckled up, and shrugged; all the while Edward just kept laughing and shaking his head.

The drive to Emmett and Rose's was pretty quick, so quick in fact; we were still laughing about the whole seat belt incident. Despite Edward's reassurance and his insistance that I didn't need to apologize or explain; I did still. Which of course, only brought another round of laughter from him. His laugh was so infectious, I couldn't help it; I began to laugh as well.

We walked hand in hand right to the back yard. Everyone was already there. Alice and Rose were sitting at the table on the patio, talking animatedly. Emmett and Jasper were standing at the barbecue. I snickered when I saw what Emmett was wearing. He was wearing one of those big white puffy chef's hats and a apron that said "Master Baster". Emmett noticed me laughing, and waved with his cheesy grin.

"Hey Edward! Grab a beer man and hang out with the men!" We both chuckled, and Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"If he makes me wear an apron like that, I'm coming to sit with the girls." I Just laughed and made my way over to the patio.

"Bella! That flower so does not match anything your wearing! What were you thinking? Can you not even dress yourself for a simple barbecue?" Alice chasticed and I just rolled my eyes.

"For your information miss sensitivity, Edward got the flower for me. Before he came to pick me up." Her glare softened immediately and she grinned sheepishly, a rare occurence when in the presence of Alice.

"Oh. Well, that's sweet of him. But really next time, he should call ahead and ask what colours you're wearing." Rose and I began to laugh, while Alice just shrugged; not getting how silly she just sounded.

"Speaking of your man Bella, have you guys finally gotten down and dirty?"

"Very tactful Rose." I sighed. "And no, we haven't. We kind of got into an emotional talk about our pasts." I said looking down into my recently poured glass of wine, like I was searching for the answers to life in it. Maybe I was.

"He knows about Jacob!?!?" Both Alice and Rose exclaimed.

"Shhh, no he doesn't. At least I hope not after you two."

"Bella, I know the stuff that happened with Jacob bothers you, but if you plan on being with Edward long term, you're going to have to suck it up and tell him." Alice patted my arm, nodding in agreement with Rose.

"I know guys, I'm just not ready yet. Soon I guess. Anyhow, as I was saying; the last time we even came close to anything, was the first time I slept at his house. Well, we somehow got to talking about loved ones we've lost. I told them about my parents, and he told me about his cousin who was killed in a fire." Both girls nodded, but said nothing; I knew they understood.

"Hey girls! The grub's just about ready!" I turned to look where the guys were standing, laughing out loud when I realized that now all three of them were wearing funny aprons. Jasper's said "Kiss the Cook". Poor Edward's said "The Man, The Legend" with an arrow pointing up and another pointing down.

"You caved!" I called to him, he just shrugged and smiled widely at me and made my stomach start an acrobat routine.

"I'll fix you up a plate love, what would you like?"

"Umm, I'll have a sausage with ketchup, mustard and cheese on it; some asparagus, and the caesar salad. Thank you." I called back to him. When I turned my attention back to the girls they were staring at me opened mouthed.

"What?"

"What did he just call you?" Alice asked in a low voice, that made me wonder how long she'd been drinking in the sun.

"Bella?Why, what else would he call me?" Both Alice and Rose exchanged some sort of look, that now had me convinced they'd both been sitting out in the sun drinking too long.

"My mistake, I thought I heard..." Rose began but was quickly interupted by Alice.

"Stella! We thought he called you Stella." What strange friends I have.

.Edward brought over our food, and the other guys brought the rest. The food was delicious, and when I said so; Emmett beamed.

"See? I told you I could cook Rosie!"

"Oh, really? What about the time you made Kraft Dinner and you threw the noodles and cheese powder in the water, before it even started to boil?" Everyone began to laugh, and even after a bit, Emmett started to laugh as well.

The rest of the dinner went by quite smoothly, we talked a lot about failed attempts in the kitchen. Like the time I was making pancakes, and tried to show off in front of Edward. I tried to flip a pancake high in the air, and it landed gooey side down on his head. Or the time Alice had Jasper's parents over for dinner for the first time, and she attempted to make those Pillsbury rolls. She was running late, so she thought if they took twenty minutes at 350 degrees, they would take half the time at 700 degress. She was wrong. They ended up coming out like hard little bear poops. Edward was laughing so hard at Jasper telling the story he had tears coming down his face.

The night continued with a few backyard games of Texas horseshoes, and a few more glasses of wine for me. Edward the doll he is, stopped drinking after two beers so he could drive us home.

I was feeling quite a bit of a buzz when we said our goodbye's, that I told Alice I wanted to look like I was dripping with sex when we go out dancing the following night. She just laughed.

"Like there's any other way Bella" I threw my arms around her and gave her a big hug. I vaguely heard Edward chuckle from behind, as he pulled my arms from around Alice's tiny frame.

"Come on love, let's get you to the car." I also vaguely remember hearing a loud gasp between the two girls and Jemmet and Asper....or was it Jassmet and Emper? No matter, they're all good guys.

Edward held my hand the enitre ride home, with a smile constantly spread on his face.

"You're so pretty Edward."

"Thank you, you're quite fetching yourself." He gave my hand a squeeze. I suddenly felt the need to be touching more of him, to be kissing him. So I leaned as far as the seat belt would let me, damn seat belt; and did my best to kiss Edward's cheek. However, it ended up more like me licking his chin. He was laughing, so I guessed he liked it.

When we got to my apartment, Edward decided he was going to carry my up the stairs to my place.

"You'e always so romantic, you know that." He chuckled again, I guess I'm pretty good at making him laugh.

"No love, more like; wanting to keep you from breaking that pretty face of yours on the stairs." I nodded in agreement, that would be just awful. Then how would I get Edward to sleep with me?

"I beg your pardon?" I looked at Edward.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You said, how would I get Edward to sleep with me." Shit, did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did, and for the record you just said that out loud as well love.

* * *

**AN: There you go, so the girls are starting to catch on to the fact Edward has been calling Bella "love" for awhile. Bella is still clueless.**

**I've decided to follow some other authors and offer a little motivation for reviews. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll put out the "popping of Edward's Cherry" if you will. Please please review, I love them regardless of what they say. You guys rock! **

**Thanks to those of you who reivew regularly, you guys are the main reason I keep writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So I wanted to get this chapter out before the weekend, I had more added, but I decided to cut it where it's at, I think it's more fitting. Besides it'll make for a juicier chapter 14 hehehe. Let me know what you guys are thinking.**

**FYI: **

**Recommended reads… well really anything that's on my fave's list. But recently I've come across the most insane story by Pastiche Pen called The Nymph and The Waterfall. I urge you to go read it right now, and give her some kudos. It's a genius work of art. It's funny; it's sweet, and quirky. I wouldn't do the story justice by trying to explain it, so just go check it out, and be prepared for the Gnome!!!**

* * *

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster~*~**

**Chapter 13: Pretty Little Ditty **

**(I advise you to check out this song, Crazytown stole the music for their song Butteryfly)**

**From Chapter 12..**

_"I beg your pardon?" I looked at Edward._

_"What? I didn't say anything."_

_"You said, how would I get Edward to sleep with me." Shit, did I say that out loud?_

_"Yes you did, and for the record you just said that out loud as well love"._

"Well if that isn't just ducking fucky. I guess I'm a wee bit drunker than I thought I was. Damn."

"It's alright love; pretty Edward is here to take care of you."

Inside now, Edward gently let me down. Once he was certain I wasn't fall on my face he went to the kitchen. I wondered idly if he was hungry again, I rubbed my belly, yup still full. I was suddenly sitting on my couch, with my shoes off. Did I do that myself? I looked around and saw that Edward hadn't come back from the kitchen yet, so I was certain it must have been me. Damn wine induced black outs. I think I'll be sticking to vodka drinks when we go out tomorrow.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was looking for some Advil. Here take two, and make sure you drink this whole glass of water. Then after that, you should have at least two more glasses."

"Edward, I'm going pee the bed if I drink that much." Surely he wasn't serious, I rubbed my belly again, I don't even know if I could get down the one glass of water.

"You'll be fine Bella, trust me. It's a trick my dad taught me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sure Edward, any other sure fire ways to prevent a drunken Bella from getting sick?" I asked skeptically, Edward smiled smugly before responding.

"As a matter of fact I do, if you eat a few Gaviscon tablets before heading out, it'll coat your stomach, acting as a mini shield." I narrowed my eyes at him, not really sure if I should believe him. I took the two little brown pills and gulped as much water down as I could. I made a mental note, hopefully one I'd remember in the morning; to test Edward's theory tomorrow night. I managed to drain the rest of the glass quickly and handed the glass back to Edward.

"Good girl. I'll go get you a refill, why don't you go wash up and change for bed?"

"Okie dokie smokie…"

I thanked the big cheese upstairs that I didn't lose my balance or worse, pass out; while I washed my face and brushed the hair of the dog from my teeth. Something I truly detested about drinking. And yet, as disgusting as it was, I was planning on going out and repeating said offense again.

With the walls as buffers, I managed to weave my way to my bedroom. I took off the skirt, and very craftily removed my bra without removing my tank top. Or so I thought.

I could hear soft chuckling behind me so I spun around, nearly losing my balance. Edward was there, just as expected; and righted me immediately.

"Here let me help you with that, can't be too comfortable." I guess I had somehow managed to get one of hooks from the bra tangled in my hair, and was now currently dangling like a decoration from the back of my head. How I managed that I'll never know. In frustration and part embarrassment, I decided to forgo clothes all together. I certainly didn't want to strangle myself in the night with my tank top, and I certainly did not want to lose any limbs during the night with the cut off of circulation from my underwear leg holes.

Damn undergarment death traps I say.

"Uhh Bella, do you think it's necessary to be so undressed like that?" Oh yeah, Edward was here, and I'm standing here naked. I shrugged.

"We've showered together Edward; you don't have to go naked. I just feel more comfortable, you know you might very well too. But I'll leave that option to you to ponder." I crawled into my side of the bed, and patted for him to join me.

"Well if you insist." I watched wide eyed as Edward removed his t-shirt, and then untied his shorts. Then in one swift motion he pulled both shorts and boxers down. My eyes travelled down Edward's sculpted body until they reached his impressive man parts.

"Huh. Even all loosey goosey you're pretty big down there. It's actually nice… you know to look at." With that, his member gave a little twitch, its way of thanking me for compliment I guess. I leaned in closer; while Edward took a half a step back and stiffened… his body that is, not his member. Not yet anyways.

"You're very welcome " I giggled, and smiled up at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Giggling at a man's appendage is not something any boyfriend wants to hear love." He climbed into bed and reached for the blankets, but I held them hostage behind me.

"Bella…"

"Edward..." I smiled, and then leaned extremely close to his package. "Mr. Penis…." It twitched again, causing it to lightly tap my cheek. We both chuckled this time.

"I don't think it likes being called Mr. Penis, Bella." I nodded thoughtfully. I tried to think of something more appropriate, forgetting I was still more centimeters from Edward's privates; when it tapped my cheek again.

"Sorry, it's just you're very close, and uhh biting your lip." I blushed in response, earning a firmer tap this time. Suddenly I blurted out the only thing that could come to mind.

"Cock?"

"Cock?"

"Cock! Well I kinda thought Darth Vader for a moment, but then I didn't think you'd like that either…"

"Say that again."

"Well it was just because I remembered you saying you used to have an unhealthy obsession with Star Wars, and-"

"No Bella, I mean say….cock again." It was his turn to blush. I may have had a little to drink, but I knew where this was going. So I leaned so close to him, until my lips were barely touching his tip.

"You have a beautiful cock Edward." I smiled, and was rewarded with a thwack from Vader…. Hehehe I'll keep that nickname to myself; and a low moan from Edward.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" His eyes were closed, but the fluttered open at the mention of his name.

"I want to put your cock in my mouth. Can I?" His only response was a loud groan, and a small bang as his head fell back against the wall.

"As much as I'd love that Bella…" He was doing the right and wrong thing again, I knew it. But I was getting pretty turned on, so I decided if I couldn't touch him, I'd touch myself.

So I leaned back so that my feet were planted against the wall, and my head rested on the bunched comforter near the bottom of the bed. I spread my legs and began to caress my breasts with one hand, and my stomach with the other.

"Bella..."

"Shh…this isn't a crime Edward. If you don't want to participate, at least sit back and enjoy the show." Edward groaned again.

I started dipping my one hand lower and lower, all the while my other continued it's ministrations with my breasts; occasionally pulling at my nipples.

"Fuck Bella, you're so beautiful." Just hearing him say the word Fuck, made me moan. I could already feel the dampness seeping out between my legs.

I kept getting closer and closer to my sex, though never making contact with it. My breathing was deep and heavy. I began to slowly stroke the soft skin between my thigh and my outer lips, never daring to go further. I was faintly aware of Edward's ragged breathing.

"Touch it." It was barely a whisper, but I heard it. I opened my eyes, and lifted my head to look at Edward. Before me, was most shockingly the hottest thing I've ever saw with my own bare eyes. Edward was stroking his hard on in time with my strokes against my own intimate spots.

"I want to see you touch your pussy Bella." I moaned loudly, so turned on at the view before me, and his words. My hands moved at his command, and I very gently slid a finger down the center of my core.

"Spread your sweet lips for me, I want to see how wet you are." Holy fuck! Where did this Edward come from? Could I possibly be so drunk that I'm hallucinating the whole thing? Surely not. Right? Regardless, my hand obeyed. With my hand, I spread my lips, and watched Edward's eyes glaze over and his stroking picked up in speed. I bit my lower lip; I knew I must look completely wanton like this. If Edward could talk dirty, and dirty talking Edward is hot; then I could talk dirty, and maybe dirty talking Bella could be hot too.

"My god Edward, watching you stroke your cock has got me so fucking wet." Bingo, I was rewarded with a loud moan.

"Fuck Bella, you have no idea what you're doing to me. I've never done this before, and I'm so close already."

Then with Edward's free hand, he slipped one then two fingers deep into my center. I cried out and my head fell back.

"Mmm, you are so wet for me love. Rub your clit for me; I want to feel you cum." Once again, my hand under his command; I began to rub two fingers over my swollen button. Edward was pumping his fingers in and out of me in time with his stroking on his cock.

"Oh that feels so, oh god!" I was getting close; I knew Edward was too, because he was using more and more force. I was bucking into his fingers, and rubbing with a crazed frenzy.

"I want to hear you say my name when you cum Bella." That was it, I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed out as one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had overcame my body.

"EDWARD! Fuck!" I could feel myself contract and release around his fingers. When I had calmed down, he removed his fingers and brought them to his nose.

"Bella that was so fucking erotic. Mmm… and you taste good too." I watched him lick my juices from his two fingers; I noticed he had temporarily stopped stroking himself in order to focus more on me. So I crawled up, and straddled Edward's legs. I took him in my right hand and began to stroke him.

"Oh Bella…" I smirked at him.

"Now it's my turn to taste your cum." I leaned down and lightly moved my tongue over the tip, licking up the bead of precum that had formed there from Edward's earlier ministrations.

"Mmm… tell me what you want Edward." He grunted and bucked his hips up towards me in order to gain access to my mouth.

"Bella please! I want to feel your lips wrapped around my cock." I was afraid he was losing his confidence to talk dirty, and I didn't want to push him; but hearing him talk like that was so hot. So I complied with his request, like I could ever deny this god anything.

I took the tip in my mouth as I swirled my tongue around the tip like it was an ice cream cone. I didn't need to ask him to say my name because he was whispering it over and over again like some sort of chant, and when I did something he liked in particular it would get right loud.

"BELLA! Your mouth is so fucking good! UGH!" I had as much of him in my mouth as I could, and was bobbing my head up and down. He was matching my bobs with short hart thrusts. His hands were both wrapped in my hair. The one hand that wasn't stroking what I couldn't take in, was softly stroking his balls. This, he seemed to enjoy very much; I assumed so because that's when he was the loudest.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Oh Sweet Jeez Bella! Cumming!" And just as he was saying it, I could feel him twitch and spill his seed into my waiting mouth. I finished with a gentle kiss to his tip, he shivered at that and I giggled.

I went to get a towel to clean him up, when I turned around he was right there in my face; causing me to jump. He smiled so wide it touched his eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug and nuzzled the base of my neck.

"Bella that was by far the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed. I don't know what came over me." I giggled.

"Yeah, it was a pretty great experience; wasn't it? I really enjoyed that, thank you." I blushed remembering all the dirty things Edward had said to me, that alone would be all the fuel I would need when flying solo; that's for sure.

"My heaven's no love, thank you. Thank you so so much too!" He pulled back a little, and tilted my chin up with his finger. He leaned in and placed his lips softly over mine. The feeling was divine; I could feel all sorts of good feelings coming from the kiss alone. It wasn't an erotic kiss, it was gentle, and sweet, and and… full of loving. The kiss was enough to make my toes curl and my knees weak. It was the kind of kiss that when he pulls away, you fall forward ever so slightly; lips still parted, cause you were just that damn into the kiss. Which is exactly what happened to me. Edward chuckled.

"Come on; let's go to bed before we get carried away again." He took my hand and led me back the bedroom. We both crawled into bed nude, for the second time this night.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his chest, and stroked my hair.

"Pretty damn good actually." Edward just chuckled again, and kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Damn it Bella, would you just hold still!" I pouted while Alice held my head firmly in between her tiny hands and Rose used some sort of device that was surely meant for torture to straighten my hair. It was freaking hot!

"Why must you have the straightener set to incinerate just to make my hair flat?" I whined.

"Because your hair is super thick and has a mind of its own. Besides, it isn't even on the hottest setting so quit your whining." Good god, I wonder if they could use this tool on death row.

"So Bella, you've been pretty quiet about you and your lover boy there now is the time to dish."

"I don't know Rose; there isn't much to say guys. You know, things are good and I really like him." I closed my eyes and braced myself as Rose took a chunk of hair very close to my face, preparing it to be heat damaged.

"Okay, perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. How's Edward in the sack?" I groaned, and Alice giggled.

"Oh come on Bella, we're all adults here. And it's not like you haven't heard stories about Jazz or Emmett. Besides, I bet he's good, I can just tell these things."

"I wouldn't know." I mumbled, half hoping they didn't hear me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not tell me you and Edward haven't done the deed yet!" Alice was now standing directly in front of me with her hands on her hips, tapping her left foot annoyed or annoyingly; depending how you looked at it.

"I don't want to talk about this guys!" I pleaded with my eyes and a big pout, but the girls were having none of that.

"Spill it Bella." They both said in unison, I sighed in defeat.

"No okay? Edward and I haven't had sex yet." I felt mortified; I hope I could get out of this without having to explain about Edward's virtue.

"Aw Bella, it's okay hun. Most girls are nervous about the first times with a guy they really like. Don't worry though; I'm sure Edward won't pressure you." Yeah if only it was my nerves and not Edward's.

"Well actually it's not me, it's Edward." I said looking at the floor.

"I beg your pardon?" Alice looked dumbfounded, while Rose smirked.

"Is he gay?" Now Rose was doubled over with laughter, and was snorting loudly.

"Of course he isn't! He just... wants it to be special for us, we really like each other. I don't know…" I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling cornered.

"Rose stop it; remember what we talked about last night? Maybe Bella has a point." Alice tapped her chin lightly, by now Rose had calmed down and was looking serious.

"Bella, do you guys have pet names for each other?" What a strange question. I thought back to last night and how I secretly wanted to call Edward's member Darth Vader. Which brought me back to what we did last night, and of course my cheeks betrayed me.

"Okay, so by the look of your embarrassment; you do. What does Edward call you?" I thought about it for a long moment, I couldn't really come up with anything.

"Well I don't think he really calls me anything… mostly just Bella."

"Baby?"

"Nope."

"Honey?"

"Nuh uh"

"Muffin? Sugar? Sweetie?"

"How awful! Thankfully no, to all three."

"Love?"

"No. Wait, what?" I looked up at both of my best friends; the looks on their faces were identical. They both had shit eating grins plastered across their faces.

* * *

"I don't know guys, I mean when someone calls you 'baby' they don't mean they think you're a hairless, toothless infant. Edward's a gentleman so maybe it's just a term of endearment. Besides, it's not like we've been dating for that long anyways…"

Rose and Alice had both stopped playing 'Dress Up Bella' and were now trying to convince me that Edward was in fact in love with me.

"Do you love him Bella?" Alice had her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, and was tapping her foot.

"I don't know, jeez guys I really don't want to be talking about this." I whined trying to plea my case, it was failing miserably.

"Bella…"

"I really like him, maybe I do. I've never felt this way before, but I just think it's still too soon to tell."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't you know? Love doesn't understand time. Sometimes it's instant, like me and Jazz."

"Yeah, and sometimes it takes time, and you need to grow in love; like with Emmett and me" I nodded thoughtfully, thinking about how Alice knew it was meant to be the moment she laid eyes on Jasper back in junior high. While Rose on the other hand, practically despised Emmett and it took a random one night stand for them to find their feelings for each other.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you again, do you love Edward?"

"Yes." My admition was barely audiable.

"What was that?" Rose asked, egging me on. Well, it was now or never. And I felt like they weren't going to give me never as an option.

"YES! I love Edward!" I practically yelled. It actually felt good to let it out, I smiled at my best friends while they beamed brightly at me. That is until we heard a knock at the bathroom door.

* * *

**AN: ooooh who could it be? It's a small cliffy, but I assure you; it'll be worth the wait. Lots of booze and dancing and a secret confession coming up next chapter. Silliness equals great time.**

**Questions or comments? Let me know! And as always, if you have any good recommended reads, let me know that too!**

**FYI: Prepare for the torment to Darth Vader, and the popping of Edward's cherry in less than 5 chapters. That's all I'm going to tell you hehe!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Edward and the gang, not my handiwork. Though I do love to mess with them...**

**AN: Hopefully you guys will enjoy these next two chapters coming... I loved writing them. **

**For anyone who watches the show "The Big Bang Theory", there's a little bit that I borrowed from the show, where Howard drugs up Sheldon with his mom's vallium. Worked like a charm coming from Emmett heheheh.**

**If Anyone wants to know, the song Edward and Bella dance to is I Like to Fuck by Hotrod and Tila Tequila, a very dirty song... but I had to do it. Nothing really else to say.. Hope everyone is enjoying the read. This fun little chapter is dedicated to some of my regulars including BiD...thanks for all the reviews guys. I love each one, and I try to reply back to all of them, if I haven't replied to you, I probably just forget that I hadn't already. **

**Now without further ado.... or adoo**

* * *

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster~*~**

**Chapter 14: Give It Away**

* * *

From Chapter 13....

"_Bella, I'm going to ask you again, do you love Edward?"_

"_Yes." My admission was barely audible._

"_What was that?" Rose asked, egging me on. Well, it was now or never. And I felt like they weren't going to give me never as an option._

"_YES! I love Edward!" I practically yelled. It actually felt good to let it out, I smiled at my best friends while they beamed brightly at me. That is until we heard a knock at the door. _

"Hey Bells, I'm really glad you feel so strongly about Ed there, but do you think you could keep it down? I'm trying to watch the game." Emmett's laughter reverberated through the bathroom walls. Well that's just fucking perfect!

"Emmett I swear to god, if you so much as mention this to anybody, and I mean anybody –"

"Relax Bells, don't worry your secret is safe with me. But you owe me a beer tonight." We could hear the loud booming of Emmett's laugh fade, until we couldn't hear him no long. Once it was safe to talk again.

"This is just great! This day simply can not get any worse!" I huffed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Quit being over dramatic Bella. It's obvious to anyone, including someone as dense as Emmett; to see how you guys feel about each other."

"That settles it then." Alice's words had both Rose and I looking at her utterly perplexed. The wheels were turning inside Alice's brain, and that was never a good thing.

"What settles what Alice?"

"Well now that you know where you and Edward stand in your relationship, there's only one thing to do, obviously." I looked to Rose for any help; she just shrugged and decided to go back to doing my hair.

"Okay first of all, we're not certain of Edward's feelings yet, and second I'm not even sure I want to know what you think I need to do about this."

"It's simple silly, sometimes I swear Bella… Anyways, we'll be putting Operation 'GEIB' into full effect."

"Uhh Alice, I almost hate to ask but; what's 'GEIB'?

"Get Edward Into Bed, silly." Alice sighed; sometimes I wondered if the pixie like woman standing in front of me came from a different country.

'No Alice, no way. No no and nope. Please don't do this to me."

"But Bella, it'll be easy you'll see. Rose will help and-"I didn't let her finish, I held up my hand and looked at the floor; preparing for a stare down.

"Absolutely not Alice, I would really much rather Edward and I to cross that bridge when it's the right time, than to force it."

"But Bella"

"I said No!" Eyes glued to the floor, I waited. I knew if I looked up at Alice now it would be a losing fight. Her little pout and puppy dog eyes always made me cave, and this was something I was not going to cave in to.

* * *

It took a little while, but by the time I was all ready to go, and the girls were just putting finishing touches on their ensembles; we were back to chatting happily and goofing around. Alice had made us all tequila sunrises and I was chatting with Emmett happily in the living room.

"No Bella, Leonardo was the best. He was one of a kind, he lead the way for the others like him."

"I don't know Emmett; I still think Raphael was the best. In fact I think I had a little crush on him growing up. He was just so manly"

"That's gross Bella; we people can't have crushes on turtles! That's worse than crushing on octogenarians!" I laughed loudly enjoying Emmett's reaction. Just then the front door opened and in walked Jasper and Edward.

"Hey guys, look who I found outside." Jasper smiled widely and bowed his head in my direction, like the southern boy he was.

"A puppy?" Emmett asked excitedly

"Uhh…no Emmett…Edward. I found Edward outside."

"Why Ed? Were you lost or something?" he looked to Edward confused and Edward just laughed, Jasper and I joined in laughing; while Emmett stood there with his head cocked to the side like a dog that just heard a weird noise.

"Well anyways, I'm glad Jazz found ya, we're gonna tear the place up tonight! The more the merrier man!"

Edward came to my side and placed a gentle kiss at my collarbone.

"You like stunning tonight Bella." I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes to give Edward a proper kiss on the lips.

"Why thank you kind sir, you look pretty sharp yourself." That was the understatement of the year. Edward always looked more than just sharp.

"Alright guys, the cab's gonna be here soon. We're gonna grab a pizza at that little restaurant across from the bar." Alice bounded in looking dazzling, and all sparkly in a black top and purple shiny Capri pants.

Emmett had disappeared into their kitchen, and returned a few moments later carrying a bottle.

"Since we have a new rude dude joining our group, it's only fair we start this night off with a toast to celebrate our growing circle of best friends." Emmett came between Edward and me and threw an arm around Edward. The others joined us in a sad attempt at forming a circle. I noticed the bottle Emmett had was a bottle of raspberry sour puss.

"This bottle better be empty before the cab gets here, bottoms up!" And Emmett tipped his head back, and poured a mouth full of the sour/sweet liquid into his mouth. He burped, wiped his mouth, smiled and passed the bottle to Edward. To appease Emmett, we passed that bottle around, taking swigs from it until the cab announced its arrival with a honk. The bottle was in Jasper's hands, there was probably another three or four good shots left in the bottle. Emmett looked very seriously at Jasper and pointed to him.

"Finish it my man, chug away." Jasper, never being the one to back down to a challenge; downed the rest of the bottle in a couple big gulps.

I was thanking god the cab was a van, it was a tight squeeze as it was. For a normal group of six, there would be a sufficient amount of seats for everyone. Due to Emmett's size though, he took up one whole row of bench seats, so Rose sat on his lap, and Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were crammed in the furthest back seat. No one wanted to sit up front with the cab driver. He had a patch on his eyes, and according to Alice; smelt like fish.

* * *

"A round of orgasms please!" Alice hollered to the waitress who had stopped at our table to refill our drinks. We were all feeling the buzz, so we found this incredibly hilarious. Even though it was the fourth time she said this, and the fourth time we found it so funny.

The club was pulsing with the bass beat of the music, mixed with the bodies moving in synch (mostly) on the dance floor. I was sitting in between Edward and Jasper on one side of the booth, and Alice was sitting on Rosalie, who was sitting on Emmett on the other side of the booth. It amazed me that the all could fit like that. Alice was enjoying it immensely.

"Look at me! I'm so tall!" For this Alice lifted both of her arms up, and flexed her muscles. It had nothing to do with her being tall, but we all nodded at her anyways.

The round of orgasm shots appeared, we all did our toast and then downed the creamy brown liquid. A good song came on, and Rose pushed Alice off her.

"Come on ladies, let's go dance!" So I pushed Jasper out of the booth without warning, and ran with my girls to the center of the dance floor to bust a move.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but watch Bella's behind as she took off with Rosalie and Alice to go dancing. I decided to let her have some fun with her friends, but I definitely wanted to be grinding on Bella by the end of the night. Just thinking about it, had my jeans feeling quite tighter downstairs. I was trying to be as gentlemanly as possible, but the alcohol was fighting that instinct; and it was winning.

Emmett was ordering another bunch of shots for us. When I looked down, there were 3 different kinds in front of each of us.

"One shot, to represent each girl!" Emmett yelled over the loud music, looking proud of himself.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, wondering what delicious concoction was Bella.

"Yup! We got Tequila Rose, for Rosie obviously. We got Dirty Girl Scout for Alice…since she's tiny and we all know Jazz and her are into role playing….so Sick Freaks! And of course we've got Deep Throats for Bella."

"Wait! Why is Bella's Deep Throat?" What the heck did Bella do to Emmett, to make him pick that one for her?

"Edward my friend, there is nothing to worry about. Emmett just walked in on Bella and the girls once practicing their oral skills on bananas one day back in high school, and well let's just say Bella was quite talented with her banana." I thought about how this would normally make me jealous, and go all caveman on Bella. But, she was young, and I pictured how embarrassed she must have been at being caught and I couldn't help but laugh. And so with that, we drank the Tequila Rose, and the Dirty Girl Scout, and the Deep Throat. By the time we had down those, I had to excuse myself to go to the washroom.

When I returned to the table, Emmett was leaning in close to Jasper regaling some sort of story that had Jasper in stitches. I looked to the dance floor to see the three girls grinding all over each other. If they weren't so drunk I would have found it quite sexy. Ah who am I kidding; I'm drunk too… it's still super sexy.

"What's so funny guys?" I sat down next to Emmett. He looked at me with a big goofy grin.

"Can't say."

"Can you tell me why not?"

"I promised Bella I'd keep her secret." Emmett pinched his lips together, which made Jasper set off in another bout of laughter.

"Bella?" I wondered if this had anything to do with the banana fiasco. Emmett said nothing, but nodded.

"Emmett, what's the secret?" His mouth opened like he was going to say something, then his eyes moved to look behind me.

"Oh! Sweet, jaggerbombs! Drink up my men, these are on me!" Of course most of the shots we had that night so far were on him, but we drank them up anyways. Then I pressed Emmett more on this secret.

"Emmett, what secret are you talking about?" Emmett motioned for me to get closer, so I leaned in. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Mom smokes in the car. Jesus says it's okay but we can't tell dad." What the fuck? By now Jasper had spit whatever he was drinking all over the table and himself, and left to go clean up.

"No Emmett, the other secret."

"I'm Batman shhhh…" He had his finger up to his mouth, motioning me to keep it a secret. I was slightly losing my patience, but I remembered I was dealing with a severely drunk Emmett here.

"No Emmett focus, what secret did BELLA tell you?"

"Don't tell Edward, but Bella's in love with him. She didn't really tell me, I heard her scream it in the bathroom." As I let Emmett's words sink in, I felt the sudden urge to give the big bear a kiss. A big goofy grin overtook my face, and I shook Emmett.

"Do you know what this means Emmett?!" Emmett frowned in thought for a second then lit up again.

"It's time for more shots?!"

"IT'S TIME FOR MORE SHOTS!" Now this, was something to celebrate!

* * *

**BPOV**

I was having a blast dancing with Alice and Rose. All three of us had just come back from the shooter bar, after splitting a ski of shots. Yes that's right, I said I ski of shots.

We were now dancing very uninhibitedly to the song I Like to Fuck by some guy and Tila Tequila. It was Rose's favorite song and she had requested it. Rose was doing her trademark booty drop while Alice was doing….my god what was she doing?

Alice had both hands on her chest and was doing pelvic thrusts that would rival Michael Jackson. I guess I can't really say anything; my 'Laundromat' hips were mediocre at best. Oh well, we were doing our thing, and loving it.

I could feel grip my hips from behind, and being pulled back against a firm muscular chest. Our hips swayed together to the beat, his hand that was placed on my left hip, would slide up and down my side every once in awhile; just barely grazing the underside of my barely covered breast. The brown linen baby doll Alice had picked out for me moved easily with his movements.

I knew it was wrong, what with being in a public place and not, but I couldn't help the tingly feeling I had building in between my thighs. I let my head fall back against his shoulder, while he placed wet kisses along my exposed neck. I looked around me, and found that Alice and Rose were no longer anywhere near me; maybe they had left the dance floor. Or perhaps, they were getting more drinks.

I was spun around to face my dance partner. He was smiling wickedly at me with a sparkle in his eyes. Could it be booze induced, or was there something he knew that I didn't?

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you dance? I never thought I could find a person as sexy as you, and you just out sexied yourself love" He said it. He said love, and this time I was aware. I was pretty sure he said it; I sure hope I wasn't just hearing things. I smiled at him and pressed as much of my body as I possibly could into him.

"Do you like how I feel against you right now?"

"Bella, I love how you feel against me right now, can't you tell?" Edward ground his pelvis into me, and I certainly could feel his excitement pushing into my belly. It gave me butterflies in my stomach, and dampness in my panties. God this man was incredible!

Edward had one hand on my ass and his other hand wrapped tightly in my hair. Thank god I wore it down. He leaned down and gently grazed my ear with his mouth, I could feel his hot breath on me and I let out a loud moan; not that anyone aside from the two of us could hear me.

"Bella a little bird, or rather a very large ostrich told me a little secret about you, I have to say I'm a little shocked at your boldness."

"Oh god no! Did Emmett tell you about the banana incident? I swear I was only helping Alice's curiosity. Besides all girls do it, I'm sure of it!" I heard him chuckle, and shake his head.

"Okay I did know about that, I have to admit that was a little sexy, but don't worry if you do what you do to me because of that banana; then I'm all for it love. But no, that is not what I'm talking about." He began nipping me down my neck, and along my chin, and pretty much anywhere he could reach.

Now, if Edward already knew about my young stupid days, then what could he possibly know about me, which was no doubt told to him by Emmett, I mean let's face it; even when I'm completely wasted, I can't miss the reference to the large ostrich. What does Emmett know, that he could tell Ed- Oh my fucking god; I'm so going to murder Emmett! All I need is a weapon of mass destruction and an alibi. Edward pulled back, and saw the realization in my eyes.

I was expecting a lot of things; maybe he'd laugh at me, maybe he'd tell me I was disgusting and to get a life, hell maybe if by some stroke of genius luck that I do not have; he'll say he loves me too. But what he did in that instant, shocked me…like really shocked me.

Edward took my face in his hands, his eyes dark almost black. In an instant, he was kissing me, strong and forceful. The passion was evident to anyone who could be looking our way. Our bodies pressed so closely together; I could feel our individual heart beats. His mouth took possession over mind and when his tongue slid across my lower lip, looking for entrance; I allowed and parted my mouth. Immediately I was rewarded with his warm wet tongue massaging my own, and a loud moan. He moved one of his hands down to cup my ass again, only this time he grabbed firmly; practically lifting me off the ground.

Just when I couldn't take any more, and I was about to suggest we ditch everyone and go back to my place; he pulled away. His eyes still dark, but now they seemed alight with fire. He smiled his evil grin then pulled me in to whisper final words in my ear.

"That was fucking hot, but I'd rather continue this at home." And with a last kiss on my lips he walked to the bar where Emmett and Jasper were holding each other up. Shocked and more turned on in my life that I have ever been; I quickly sought out the girls, who were chatting up a very ogling DJ. I made my way to them as gracefully as I could manage with drunken vision and weak knees. Both girls saw me approach and Alice smirked at me.

"I told you so!"

"Alice! How soon can we commence Operation GEIB?!"

* * *

**AN: So......... what do you think? Don't you wish you were there partying it up with them? So Operation GEIB starts next chapter, I wonder what kind of tricks Alice has up her sleeve. Do you think Bella really needs Alice's help? Let me know. I love your reviews!**

**Now, on a side note. What do you think is the best song to do a lap dance to? Let me know any of your ideas in your review, or send me a PM. Love ya guys!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do own twilight or the characters**

**AN: I really hope people are still enjoying this story. I seem to be getting less and less reviews. However, I don't want to ask for reviews anymore, I find it a bit of a put off when authors threaten their stories with requests for reviews.**

**I love the reviews, I really really do. The good ones make my heart melt, and any with advice or suggestions help out a lots. But as long as you are enjoying the story and continue to read it, that's what matters most. :) **

**So don't worry, I'm not going halt my writing or change my story based on what reviews I get. Just enjoy it, and those of you who do review get treats! Haha just kidding, no treats but you get my love and appriciation! **

**So keep on rockin, and keep on readin**

**Lady**

* * *

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster ~*~**

**Chapter 15: Love Rollercoaster (Self titled..hehehe)**

**BPOV**

So it was nearly two o'clock in the morning, and here I was drunk as a skunk; with my two best drunky buddies. We were huddled together, while Alice sat perched on the vanity and talked excitedly about how I was to properly seduce Edward or again as she put it, Operation GEIB.

"Now Bella you're going to need to be strong here." Rose nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it, strong about what?"

"Bella, if you haven't noticed, Edward's piss ass drunk. Not to mention, from that public display of affection we all just witnessed, probably horny as hell. I'm sure if you allowed him, he'd do you tonight." My how I love how Rose was always blunt and to the point. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so then we don't need a plan, I'll just allow Edward to, as you would put it Rose; 'do me' tonight"

"Oh so naïve Bella, you don't want your first time to be drunk and forgettable, that's what a one night stand is for." Alice had a point, I had always pictured Edward and mine's first time being fully intimate together to be perfect and special in every way, complete with candles and rose pedals. So I'm a sucker for romance, sue me!

"Okay so then what you're saying, is I'm going to have to avoid his advances tonight." I processed the idea of being the one to turn him down for a change, instead of vice versa.

"That's right, and maybe for the rest of the week. We'll plan it for next weekend." Alice said, whipping out her cell and punching in a punch of numbers.

"Do you really think we need to wait until next weekend? I do have to study for finals too you know."

"Bella, let's face it' you aren't the most graceful person out there. What I have planned, is going to take lots of practice."

"Yeah and a lot of patience on our part." Rose interjected.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence guys."

"Hey we didn't say you couldn't do it. Besides you just may very well find torturing Edward fun."

"Okay okay, enough of that now. Can we please go dance before I waste my buzz in the girl's bathroom?" Alice hopped off the counter and we both joined Rosalie as she headed for the door.

Since the bar had stopped serving drinks, we decided to call for cabs. Since Rosalie and Emmett lived so close to me, we decided to split a cab. We gave our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper. Alice pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Don't forget, no punani for Edward tonight. Be strong" Jasper pulled her away into their waiting cab, while we got into ours.

Rose made a point to separate the two of us, so I was stuck up against the window with Emmett on my other side. Trying to move Emmett's large drooling face off my shoulder, I saw Edward giving me his sexy eyes. I would gasp, and he'd start to smirk, obviously gaining the reaction he was looking for.

When the cab pulled up to my apartment, Rose reached over an unconscious Emmett and grabbed my arm.

"Don't forget Bella-"

"I know, I know… No punani. Don't worry, Alice already warned me." Rose just laughed at my response.

"May the force be with you!" She laughed, just then Emmett's head flung up.

"I want to watch Star Wars too!" I just laughed and began walking up the walkway to my apartment building; I could sense Edward was hot on my heels.

"Bella baby, wait up for me please!" I turned around and Edward was sitting on the grass, pouting. If I wasn't in the mood to find this completely hilarious, I would have thought it was the cutest thing. But here I was, laughing my ass off. I reached my hand out and helped him stand up.

"Sorry Edward baby. Come on; let's get us upstairs and into some pjs." Edward was quick to wrap his arms around me, causing my breathing to hitch.

"Mmm… you smell so delicious like flowers and strawberries. So sweet." Edward spun me around so I was facing him and pulled me in for a deep kiss. His poor balance was suddenly gone, and in no time he had my legs wrapped around his waist; not even pausing from the kiss. Damn fighting him off was going to be harder than I thought.

Edward carried me up to my apartment door, only breaking our kiss to catch our breath now and then.

"Bella love, I need your key to get in." So he set me down on my feet, and I fished through my purse for my keys. Once I located them, Edward took them from my hands and in an instant I was lifted back up with my legs back around him.

Edward let us in, and without even stopping to take off our shoes; he carried us right to the bedroom. He set me down on the bed, and lowered himself to his knees. The lights from the nightlife outside shone through my window, just barely allowing me to see his face. Edward said nothing as he ran his hands down my legs to my shoes.

Tell me again why I was supposed to resist him? This felt special enough, it certainly felt good. Edward was caressing my feet, and slowly taking off my shoes one at a time; all the while I'm waging an internal battle in my head on whether or not to take it to the next stage in our relationship.

By the time Edward had fully removed both of my shoes; I had my mind made up. I quickly sprang up from the bed, practically knocking Edward over in the process.

"Thanks for the help! I got to go pee!" I quickly rushed out of my bedroom to the bathroom where I could refocus on my goal tonight. I really, really wanted our first night to be special, not hungry and needy. I felt embarrassed for pushing Edward out of the way like that, so much that; I didn't even look back after nearly knocking him over. I imagined him sitting on the floor, looking slightly flushed, and a little confused. I knew if I looked into his eyes he'd make me melt, and I would be tossing in the towel quicker than you could say "celibacy".

When I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, after washing up, and pulling my hair into a messy pony tail, I did not find Edward on the floor. Oh no, only as my luck would have it, Edward was in fact; lying in bed, on top of the covers, naked.

My jaw dropped as I drank the sight before me in. He was sitting up a little, being propped up by some pillow, with his arms up and his hands locked behind his head. The bed side lamp had been turned on, and the light accented every muscled on every inch of his body.

As my eyes followed the lines of his well defined chest lower, I noticed he had so geniusly placed one of my small decorative pillows over his crotch area. I heard a soft chuckle, and so I begrudgingly brought my eyes back up to Edward's face. Big mistake. The look on his face was pure sex, just by looking at him; I felt my resolve melt away. Not to mention my panties were now soaked.

"Bella, you look uncomfortable in those clothes; why don't you take them off and come get cozy with me."

With Edward looking so scrumptious and me being very pro sex with Edward; there was no way I could toy with him tonight. I had to be blunt, and straight to the point.

"Edward, as tempting as you look right now, and believe me; after tonight I should be given an award or something for succeeding at resisting your charm; it's late and we've both had a lot to drink. I would much prefer being in a better state of mind when we do take our physical relationship to the next level." The words rushed out of my mouth quickly as I looked at the floor, not wanting to see Edward's reaction.

There, that wasn't so bad, that is if Edward even understood the mumblings that came from my mouth. I risked a glance up at him to see not a rejected Edward, but a beaming one.

"You, you aren't mad?" I asked. Edward slowly shook his head and motioned for me to go to him.

"I'll admit that at my first reaction was a bit ego deflating. But you're right, very truly right." He removed the now very naughty pillow from the danger area, and slid under the covers.

"I'd still like to get you out of those clothes, but I promise you I'll be good." He raised his hand up giving me his boy scout's honor.

Without taking my eyes off of his, I began to undress. His eyes never left mine, but I could see he was smiling brightly.

I crawled into bed next to him, and I was about to lay my head on his chest, but he stopped me. I wondered worriedly where this was going.

"Bella, since you've had your heartfelt say, and I listened; I want to tell you something that I figured out recently and have yet to tell you about it." I couldn't read his face, something told me this was about damn Emmett and his big drunken mouth. He was going to tell me he knew how I felt and thought I was being ridiculous. He was going to tell me it was too soon, and he was going to tell me he didn't feel the same way. Swallowing hard, I braced myself for what he was going to tell me.

"But first I have a small confession. I happened to have wormed a secret about from Emmett. Don't blame him; it was my nosiness that got it out of him." Crap shit damn Emmett! He is so going to be blamed for this!

"Edward, I-"

"No Bella, let me finish. I didn't interrupt you. This is important for me to get this out." I could say nothing back, so I simply nodded. I could already feel my chest tighten from the heart ache that was about to take place. I tried to will the water works away, but it was not working and I could already feel the tears brimming in my eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Bella, because of Emmett; I was able to get the confidence to share this with you." He took a deep breath, and ran his left hand through his hair. Any moment now…

"Bella since I've been delighted with having you in my life, it has been the happiest times of my life. I've realized that I love being with you, I love who you are, and I love what you bring out in me. I love who I am when I'm with you. Most importantly, I love you. I can't pin point exactly when I fell in love, but I did and hard. I've never felt this way about anyone ever, and I was on cloud nine all night tonight because of what Emmett told me. No, it wasn't the banana story; but I'm sure by now you know. At least if Emmett wasn't lying to me, you should know. Oh god, I hope he wasn't lying…" And at this moment, the tears spilled over, and ran down my cheeks; turning me into a blubbering mess.

"I love Emmett!" I cried, as I launched myself into Edward's arms.

"Uhh… Bella, that isn't exactly what I wanted to hear..."

"No, I love Emmett because he did what I was too nervous to do. I thought it was too soon, that you wouldn't return my feelings. Edward I am completely and irrevocably in love with you!"

With that, Edward's hold on me tightened and for a long while; we just held each other and kissed each other. We would each other's happy tears away, we would kiss each other's noses, and eyelids, and cheeks. And of course we would kiss each other's lips. My heart was thrumming rapidly, dancing if you will; with the joy of this new love. I'm not sure how much later but we both fell into a peaceful sleep, still clutching each other tightly.

* * *

"Bella be serious, you can't possibly practice in jeans and a hoodie." Alice stood before me in what looked like a one piece emerald green leotard. Oh, and a black skirt thing. Rose on the other hand, was wearing something a little closer to what I was call comfortable; in a racer back sports top and loose jogging shorts.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't have any ballerina costumes lying around like you Alice." Alice huffed and walked across the floor to her gym bag, and began rifling through it.

Since the Saturday night where Edward and I both confessed our love for each other, I've been too busy "studying" after school to spend too much time with Edward. In reality I've been going from Alice's to Rose's after class to take lessons on seducing. Apparently.

I shouldn't whine too much, it seemed to be working. I was at the stage where I was taunting Edward, getting him worked up and then leaving him high and dry. I can't deny it, I love it; every time Edward falls for it, and each time he gets progressively clingy and touchy.

It's Wednesday night, and I only have tonight and tomorrow to practice my finale before bringing Edward over the edge with me. My piece-de-résistance if you will. Which Alice has just instructed me, would be the lap dance of all lap dances. Hence why we are at ballet studio where Alice teaches children to do first and second position on the weekend for extra cash. Hence why Alice is now bringing me over a sports bra and spandex shorts. Hence why I realize I may just be in way over my head with this all.

"It's all I have, go change quickly and come right back. And don't bother trying to escape out the window in the bathroom, we know where you live."

I walked away sulking, and dragging my feet; but I did what I was asked to do, and a few moments later I was back out on the shiny hardwood flooring doing my stretches and waiting for my first instruction.

* * *

I was rushing around the kitchen like a madman in hair rollers. Edward was due here at seven, which means I only had an hour left. One single hour until it's game time. I had taken the whole day practicing my routine until it was perfect. Rose was kind enough to play the part of Edward, while Alice was hollering her "1 2 3 4's" at me.

I was just putting the marinated chicken and veggies in the roasting pan. It should be ready by the time Edward arrives. It was perfect, it had to be. While dinner was cooking by itself in the oven, I could finish getting ready. I set the table, making sure to put out my candles in their good holders. I tossed the salad; all that was left was the dressing to be added, and cutting the fresh bread. Dessert was in the fridge, music was set to the right song for my dance. My second outfit for the night was secretly stashed in the bathroom… well what I still had to put on anyways. I was wearing the sheer stockings with bows at the top underneath my dress pants. I also had on the matching black satin strapless bra with my black satin panties with the garter on underneath to make for a quick change when the time was right.

I ran to the bathroom and began to apply my make up, smoky eyes with just a hint of blush. I had my tube of red lipstick on the counter for when I changed into my outfit. I took the curlers out and let my hair fall naturally with a quick touch of hairspray.

I did a quick once over, making sure that nothing of the costume underneath was visible, I decided to unbutton the top two buttons on my navy blouse. You know give him a little peak.

I heard the ding of the oven, signaling the food was cooked right before I heard the knock on the door. I quickly ran to kitchen to turn the oven off, and pull out the roast pan. Then I took a deep breath and walked over to the door to let my love in. My love I smiled to myself, opening the door.

"Hello love, may I say you look breath taking." Edward pulled me in for a sweet kiss, adding a little passion to it by adding a quick squeeze to my behind. Not wanting to feel the garter belt, I playfully slapped his hand away.

"Edward…" I giggled and backed up to let him in, he followed me with the look of a predator on his face. He crept towards me slowly with a devilish grin on his face, forcing me to back up until my legs had banged up against the couch.

"I've missed you Bella." He reached out for my hand, taking his; he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Mmm… you smell so good….my love." I grinned widely, as my stomach did flip flops. He knew I loved it when he called me that.

"It's probably the cooking, but thank you anyways. Did I mention you look very sexy tonight…my love?" I was rewarded with a low sexy growl. Edward also enjoyed being called that. Edward was wearing beautiful distressed jeans that fit the right curves of his body just the way the needed to be. He was also wearing a soft black button up shirt, with the collar wide open; leaving a beautiful pizza slice size of 'Chest of Edward.' I smiled to myself; Operation GEIB will be lots of fun tonight.

I pulled him to the dining table, while I went to cut the bread and plate the food and salad.

"Wow Bella, this is all so wonderful. Everything looks superb, what's the special occasion?" Sex?

"Well you know, I thought we could celebrate having the whole weekend off together. The weekdays go by so long now that we're in our finals at school and all. It's nice to cherish the time we have together."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

We ate comfortably, taking our time' talking about our week at school. Edward was having a slight change of heart with his course, he had been looking into the firefighting course, and it was really appealing to him. I smiled encouragingly to him letting him know that I thought it was a great idea if that was what he truly wanted to do.

"I just think, my dad is doing so well as a doctor. He's so happy being able to help other people; Carlisle is a very compassionate person. I don't think I could be a doctor; I wouldn't want to be in school for another eight or so years. Firefighting seems much more like something I'd want to do you know? It's more physical, and not as personal. It would be nice to do good, to help the community in a way."

"Absolutely! And just for the record Edward, I happen to find firefighters very sexy."

"Well I just may very well switch majors this fall. Emmett said he was thinking of signing up as well. Tired of being a security guard I guess."

We talked more about my essay, and my short story I was writing. I talked about my love to one day write children's novels like the ones I would read growing up. Robert Munsch was my one of my favorites.

When we were ready for dessert, Edward had moved so that instead of sitting across from me; he was sitting beside me. We ate our cheesecake like that, quietly occasionally stealing glances at each other. I knew that once we were done, it would be that much closer to the lap dance that I prayed I would not screw up.

I decided that if I was going to do this and look good, I had to be confident. If I couldn't be confident I would have to get some from a bottle. No I wasn't going to get drunk, that would be the complete opposite of my intentions. I thought though, that with a glass of wine, it might just be enough to loosen my up a little.

Edward grabbed a bottle of white wine and two glasses and we both moved to the couch. I was surprised to find myself drinking my glass of wine quite hurriedly. Calm down Bella, you need to pace yourself.

I decided a second glass of wine might be needed, as I could still feel the edge quite presently. Edward was stroking my left arm with the back of his right hand. He looked at me admiringly, lovingly.

"I have a little surprise for you tonight." I heard myself say. Wow, did I really have that much false security to blurt that one out?

"Oh really?" His voice was getting husky, as if he was already anticipating of what was to come.

"Nothing big, just a little something something, you know."

"A little something something eh?" He was smirking at me, leaning seductively more closer to me. I suddenly had forgotten where this was supposed to go. Wracking my brain I stood up quickly, it was now or never.

"Edward, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, please grab a chair from the dining table, and bring it in here and sit on it."

"Umm Bella?" He asked starting to get up, but had a look of confusion on his face.

"It's okay Edward." I smiled as innocently as I could. "That's all I need you to do, I'm just going to use the washroom, and then I'll go get your surprise."

"Should I have my eyes closed?" Good question. I thought about it for a moment.

"I don't think so, not unless you want to." I tried to sound as collected as possible, on the inside I was shaking like a leaf. I made my way to the washroom.

When I closed and locked the door, I listened for the sound of Edward moving the chair into the living room. He did. I opened the cupboard under my sink to retrieve the rest of my outfit. Quickly as possible, I removed my pants and slipped on the practically non existent black skirt with blue pinstripes. I replaced my blue blouse with a cap sleeve satin top that only had two buttons and came to jut below my breasts. The blue of it matched that of the pinstripes in the skirt. Go Alice for coordinating my sex outfit.

I pinned my hair up in a messy do, allowing some curls to hand down freely. I slipped on my black kitten heal shoes, I couldn't be graceful in anything higher. Finally, I put on my lipstick and I was done. I looked at myself in the mirror. Though when I looked at myself, I saw a sexy woman, about to seduce the man in her life; I felt like a little child being overly exposed and self conscious.

"You can do this Bella." I whispered to myself. I repeated this chant quietly, as I tried to get my heart to calm down. A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Bella, love; are you alright in there?"

I can't do this.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, lap dance will happen. Bella just needs to find some encouragement.**

**So Edward's thinking about a change in his life, they've already come to a change in their relationship and are heading towards another as we speak. Next chapter is going to be on fire.... I hope. I'm throwing everything I got into it, I want to make it good, because some bad things are a brewing in the very close future. Could it be nasty neighbour Mike? Or maybe something from one of their pasts? **

**Til Chapter 16, love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight, I never get to own anything that cool!**

**AN: I'm very excited to finally publish this chapter. I hope it's worthy of a first time full out lemon. I hope you guys enjoy it. Now that we finally are getting around to some goods, there are also going to be awful lows coming up very soon.**

**While waiting for chapter 17, may I suggest a drama - Voice Inside My Head by miztreboo . She's been very kind with her reviews to my story so far, and I thought I'd check her stuff out. This story is going really well. Pulls at your heart strings. I love her Emmett character. If you also want some steaminess may I suggest The Office by tby789. They created Edward the Beautiful Bastard... and he is hot hot hot.**

**Hey! Bella's lap dance song is playing on the radio right now!**

**Speaking of which, her song is Some Kind of Wonderful by Grand Funk Railroad. I've always loved old rock song for lap dances, especially for men like Edward hehehe. That being said, I know I normally use Chili Pepper song titles as my chapters, but I'm going with the lap dance song... I'm sure you'll understand why. Bella and Edward are both some kinds of wonderful.**

**Read on, **

**Lady G**

* * *

**~*~ Love Rollercoaster ~*~**

**Chapter 16: Some Kind of Wonderful**

Where we left off on chapter 15......

"_You can do this Bella." I whispered to myself. I repeated this chant quietly, as I tried to get my heart to calm down. A knock on the door brought me back to reality._

"_Bella, love; are you alright in there?" _

_I can't do this._

**_Chapter 16_**

**_BPOV_**

"Just a minute!" Think Bella, think! I listened for Edward's retreating steps. Once I was sure he was out of sight, I ran from the bathroom to the bedroom. I picked up my cell and dialed the number for moral support.

"Bella, it is passed nine o'clock. Why are you calling me instead of worshipping your man's naked body and vice versa?"

"I choked Alice, I did everything you told me to do, but once I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't feel as sexy as I looked, then I began to lose my nerve. Then Edward knocked on the door, no doubt wondering if I was sick or something worse. I just don't know how I am going to do this. Maybe I should just put on some pjs and call it a night, try some other time. But I've been waiting for so long and I really feel like it's time for us to-"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Quit your mumbling! It's okay to be nervous, hell; even when I do something extra special in the bedroom for Jazz I get nervous, to this day! Remember you are one sexy woman, and Edward is in love with you and very very attracted to you. Go show him what he's been missing. You can do it; I'm sending you all my sexiness vibes now." I chuckled.

"Thanks Alice, I hope I don't screw up. It's just so like me to fall flat on my ass. And right now, there's nothing protecting it, it would hurt quite a bit more."

"Bella, stop! What did I say?"

"I can do it." I responded meekly.

"That is so pathetic, say that again; this time with conviction."

"I can do it." I said it a little more louder this time.

"Again!"

"I CAN DO IT!" I practically yelled, jumping up from my bed and thrusting a fist into the air. Hmm… Maybe Alice really did send her sexiness my way, and I'm thinking I got a little bit of her courage as well.

"That's it baby! Now go get Edward all hot and bothered!"

And so I took a deep breath, quietly walked out and down the hall to the corner of the living room. Edward was standing just in front of his chair, looking at some pictures. With my remote in hand, I raised it and pointed it to the stereo. The minute the music came through the speakers nice and loud, I threw the remote down. Edward's head snapped up first in the direction of the stereo, and then turned slightly so that he was looking back at me.

If I could have photographed Edward at the moment I would have, for the look on his face was priceless. With his mouth open, he fell into his seat. I swear I could see his eyes glaze over from here. And that was the final push I needed to move forth. With my game face on, I began strutting to his in time with the lyrics.

_"**I ****don't need a whole lots of money,**_

**_I don't a big fine car._**

**_I got everything that a man could want;  
I got more than I could ask for.  
I don't have to run around,  
I don't have to stay out all night.  
Cause I got me a sweet ... a sweet, lovin woman,  
And she knows just how to treat me right."_**

By the time I reached Edward, I was sure he was drooling. I'm even pretty sure I heard him say 'Sweet Fuck.'; which only egged me on further. I gave him my practiced 'smoldering' look as I slowly moved my body around him in his chair; making sure to sway my hips as I took each step.

When I was standing behind him, he went to turn his head; but I took his head in my hands and gently but quickly turned it back so he couldn't see me. That resulted in a groan from his sexy lips.

I was glad he was wearing a button up shirt; I was able to throw that into my act. I bent over, so that he could feel my encased breast resting on his shoulders as I trailed all ten of my fingers down the front of his chest, and then lightly scratching him as I brought them back up.

_"_**_Don't you know that she's ... she's some kind of wonderful.  
She's some kind of wonderful ... yes she is, she's,  
She's some kind of wonderful, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh ..."_**

I took his left earlobe into my mouth and gently bit it, causing Edward to throw his head back with yet another groan. I gripped his hair in my one hand, holding his head back while I licked the spot on his neck just below where his ear meets his jaw. Then I quickly pushed his head forward again. Not too hard, just with a teeny bit of force. Then I moved in front to face him, never breaking contact with him as my hands lightly trailed along whatever body part I could reach as I moved.

I took a deep breath and backed up a bit so he could see all of me. As I prepared for the wee bit of 'solo' dancing I would be doing.

_"_**_When I hold her in my arms,  
You know she sets my soul on fire.  
Oooh, when my baby kisses me_****_,  
My heart becomes filled with desire."_**

I began swirling my hips; while I let my hands explore the front of my body. I watched Edward watching me; his eyes going from my hips, to the places where my hands caressed. I placed my finger between my teeth and gave Edward my "I want you look". Edward's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips. Get ready for this honey.

I slowly lowered my hand down the centre of my chest. When I reached the top of my barely there skirt, I began to lower to the ground. Both of my hands sliding down my thighs as I went, gently spreading them apart. I didn't need to wait long for Edward's reaction; his gasp was instant and very loud. I saw that he was attempting to make his erection in his jeans more comfortable.

_"_**_Yeah, when my baby kisses me,  
Chills run up and down my spine."_**

Now in a squatting position, with my right hand I pushed my right leg over, so I was closing off the very exposed view Edward had just witnessed. Then rising again very slowly, with my ass moving first, I ran my hands up the sides of my legs until I reach my ass. I gave it a little swish then looked Edward directly in the eye, biting my lip.

"Fuck! Fucking Hot Bella!" And I smirked at him. I was on a high, knowing I was making Edward into a sexy pile of goo.

I moved to Edward slowly, placing my hands on his knees and spreading them so I could stand between them. His hands were instantly touching whatever exposed part of my body he could. His eyes were heavily hooded, but when I took his hands and placed them under my skirt on my ass they widened considerably. It was hard to remember this perfect specimen was a virgin.

I turned so that I was facing away from him; his hands were tracing the lines on the straps of my garter. I bent over all the way until my forehead was touching my legs. And exactly as I had planned, his hands were instantly back on the curves of my ass; his one hand occasionally sliding between my legs and grazing my heat.

_"_**_My baby, she's alright,  
My baby, she's clean out-of-sight.  
Don't you know that she is ... she's some kind of wonderful.  
She's some kind of wonderful ... yes she is,  
She's some kind of wonderful, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh ..."_**

I gave my ass a little wiggle, and heard Edward let loose a string of curse words followed by a hard smack on my ass. That's right folks Edward the virgin spanked his girlfriend. I unexpectedly let out a loud moan, and wiggled my ass again. I was rewarded with yet another spank.

"Fuck Bella! You're killing me!" Oh no honey, not yet. We're just getting to the good stuff.

I Stood up and faced Edward again. Mentally praying he didn't love this shirt too much, I grabbed a hold of the buttoned shirt and with all my might, ripped it wide open; exposing Edward's perfect chest and abs to my hungry eyes.

Edward then shocked me by deciding to take control. Growling he gripped my hips fiercely and moved me so I was straddling one of his legs. With my heat pressed against his thigh, and with one of his hands massaging my barely covered breast firmly; I began to grind into him.

_"_**_Can I get a witness?  
Can I get a witness?  
Can I get a witness? yeah ...  
Can I get a witness? ohhh ..."_**

He pulled ripped open my shirt and with one hand somehow managed to have that off and my bra in record timing. Boy for being a virgin, this man sure is talented. I shuddered at the thought of what he'd be like once he was well experienced.

His mouth was raining hot wet kisses all over my collar and chest, still groping my breast with one hand, and massaging my ass under my skirt with the other. By now I had completely forgotten the rest of my little tricks I was suppose to do. I was thinking about tasting Edward's delicious skin, and him tasting mine.

Lifting my leg, so I was now straddling Edward's lap completely; he took my face in both of his hands. His eyes dark, and piercing my own.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I decided to fake innocence. I placed my index finger on my chin.

"Umm…" Edward's response was a growl and a buck of his hips, reminding me of the hardness he had that was currently nestled underneath my rear.

"I want you now Bella." And as the music faded away, Edward picked me up and practically ran to the bedroom.

Once we were in the room, he tossed me onto the bed. Tearing what was left of his pretty black shirt, and stepping out of his jeans and boxers in one swift movement.

Our chests were both heaving as we stared at each other, both of us panting; anticipating what was to come very soon.

I was still wearing the lower half of my outfit, and Edward decided to take it upon himself to remove the rest of my clothing.

The skirt was easy to come off, as it just unzipped on the side. He then moved to my feet, kissing each of my ankles as he took off my shoes. His eyes never left mine, causing the wetness I had soaking my panties right now, to grow exponentially. His eyes not only showered love and admiration, but also lust and desire, hunger and need.

Next he unsnapped my garter from my thigh highs, and he began to roll them down my legs; excruciatingly slowly, leaving kisses on the newly exposed skin.

I was moaning and panting, with my head lolled to the side watching this erotic display of affection unfold. Once my legs were bare, he slid his hands up them until they reached my underwear. Silently his eyes requested me to lift my hips so he could pull them down. My body obviously obeyed.

"My god Bella, I can't believe I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much that you did all that for me, which was by far the hottest thing I have ever witnessed in my life."

"Thank you Edward and I love you very much as well. It's you that makes me feel that sexy and that confident." With that, he was over me. Covering my whole body with his, kissing me with such an intensity I nearly cried out, if of course my mouth wasn't otherwise preoccupied.

We took our time; we kissed each other everywhere, covering every inch of each other's bodies with love and affection. I wanted him inside; I wanted to feel his length sliding into me. I was ready for him. I knew it would be gentle and slow, and beautiful because this was Edward's first time making love. And damn it, it was mine too. Yes I know I've had sex, but I've never made love with the man that owned my heart the way Edward owns mine.

Edward was currently kissing my abdomen when I touched his cheek. He stopped his ministrations and looked up at me; I bit my lip and nodded. He knew exactly what I was saying, without needing to hear the words, for he was also ready. Ready for me to be his first.

He was hovering over me, barely putting any weight on me. I decided I wanted him to be in control his first time. I didn't want him to feel like he was subpar. He kissed me gently, and I could feel his hardness up against my entrance.

"I love you." He whispered, and then he proceeded very slowly to push himself into me. I gasped loudly from the fullness of him, and he stopped abruptly and looked at me concerned.

"Sorry, it's been a while for me and you're just so big." I smiled at him reassuringly, and he gave me his dazzling crooked grin and with one more quick hard thrust he was buried deep inside. We both let out low groans. The feeling of finally being joined as one was so intimate and utterly blissful, that I couldn't help the single tear that ran down my cheek. It was a tear of joy.

We stayed still just like that for a moment, relishing the feeling. Edward's shaky breaths exhaling in time with my own.

"Oh god Bella, you are so tight around me. I've never….never felt….Oh….So good." Edward managed to get out. Hearing him utter those words made my body act on its own, wrapping my legs around his waist and digging my heels into his ass. I arched my back, craving friction. Edward let a primal growl escape through his gritted teeth and bucked hard into me. I was not expecting that.

"Please Edward." Then he began to move, slow and deep movements. He would slowly pull almost all the way out, until there was just the tip teasing my entrance, and then thrust into me fully and as deep as he could go. He was nipping at my jaw and neck, and collar; pretty much any bit of exposed skin he could reach. My hands were around his neck; one tugging on his hair, and the other clawing at his shoulders.

For being a virgin, Edward certainly knew how to give a woman pleasure. I began to wish that my first time was this incredible.

"Fuck Edward….you….feel….fucking….Ugh….FUCK!" I could barely utter words let alone form a coherent sentence. One thing I did know, was that when Edward heard me say the word 'Fuck', he would growl and thrust harder into me. This of course, was very, very good.

"Oh Bella, that's it. So incredible……So tight…So fucking tight…" And I would yelp, and dig my heels further into his ass, or pull harder on his hair. Going back and forth like that, each egging each other further; pushing each other closer and closer to that proverbial edge.

I was getting closer; I knew I wasn't going to hold on much longer. When Edward pulled back a bit, and slid one of his hands between us to flick my sensitive clit; I lost it completely.

"EDWARD!" I screamed his name, thrashing about in my euphoric state. Edward picked up his pace with his thrusting while I rode out my orgasm. I clutched to him tightly as I started to come down, panting loudly.

"Bella!" He let out in a ragged breath. He was now pumping his cock hard and fast into me, and all over again I was starting to get that tugging feeling again. This man was magic!

I knew he was close, and fucking right; I was getting close again. I brought him closer to me and kissed him fiercely, biting his lip as I did. He then began to kiss down to my neck, moaning constantly, and groaning loudly.

"Cum with me Edward, I want to feel you come deep in me." I spoke into his ear then licked it.

"FUCK BELLA!" Fuck! He thrusted harder than I thought possible, and then did the most fucking erotic thing that I've ever experienced to date. He bit my neck, like fucking hard. That was all I needed to come undone. My orgasm was so intense I couldn't even say his name; I was just screaming and seeing stars.

Edward let out a loud howl and twitched inside me as he came. I could feel the mixture of our release running down my thighs and the valley to my ass. I would definitely need to change the sheets before we were to go to sleep that's for sure.

Edward collapsed on top of me, kissing every square inch of my face as we both tried to catch our breath and slow our hear beat. My eyes were closed, and when I opened them I saw that Edward was looking at me. All the emotions I felt, I could see in his eyes that he was feeling very much the same. Without thinking I smiled at him, a large to the eyes, shit eating grin. And he returned it easily.

Silently and slowly, he slid out of me and rolled to my side; pulling me into him. We never broke eye contact, and the smiles were still plastered on our faces. He reached up with his one hand and gently caressed my cheek, brushing the sweaty hair out of my face.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow" I agreed, nodding my head enthusiastically.

"Edward, there is no way you were a virgin." He chuckled lightly, but then I could see he seemed to be blushing a bit. Maybe there was something he wasn't telling me.

"I swear to you love, I was a virgin. And I have to say your words are doing fantastic things to my ego right now."

"But, but how did you…I mean most guys' first times…" I was at al loss for words to describe my awe.

"Most guys' first times are in their teens when they're awkward and immature. Plus you know… I kinda studied into it a bit when I started seeing you…" Now our eye contact was broken, because suddenly there was something very intriguing about Edward's hand that he had to investigate.

"You studied??" I asked incredulously.

"Well you know, I didn't want you to feel like you were with a boy. I wanted my first time and our first time together to be good, and not just for me."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"So umm… how did you, you know study for this." Suddenly I was very shy about this whole thing.

"Oh well I researched the internet, you know 'How to please the woman in your life' topics, umm got a couple books on lovemaking."

"Ohh…" I said realizing that his methods of research were pretty tame. I had begun to wonder at first if maybe he took up some lessons with a hooker or something.

"That, and of course you know watching porn." Ahh there in lies the truth. And I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

At first Edward was shocked with my reaction, I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings…it was just…..well come on! Then Edward began to laugh too, and it was like all the intensity in the room evaporated, and everything just became very light hearted.

We chatted for awhile longer, and then decided it was time for bed. So we stripped the bed, and changed the sheets. Then crawled very happily into bed together. I snuggled closely into Edward's side and rested my head on his chest.

"You do know that now I know you can dance like that; I'm going to request it very often. Like nightly." I giggled at his comment.

"You can try; it doesn't mean I'll comply." He sighed.

"Well tonight was a dream come true Bella, I really truly love you."

"For me too Edward, I've never experienced anything like that in my entire life. Oh! And I love you too!"

We both said our goodnights, and as I slowly began to drift to sleep; Edward began humming a soft tune. My last thought was how beautiful it sounded and how right everything felt.

* * *

**AN: Hope I made that steamy enough, any advice for future lemon scenes or lap dances, let me know. OR if anyone has a story they want me to check out. If I think it's note worthy, I'll add it to my next author's notes. CIAO!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related....so sad**

**AN: Hello Twilight lovers! Sorry it has been a while, I was having a hard time finding something to write to get from last chapter to some following important events. BUT! Since you've been patient enough to wait for this chapter, I will be rushing the next chapter, and will hopefully have it out later today....**

**So we have an update, as the story has jumped a little a head, and we will be getting a glipse at Bella's past. There are some lemons ahead. So without furthur ado.....**

* * *

**~*~Love Rollercoaster~*~**

**Chapter 17: Catholic School Girls Rock**

* * *

The school semester had long been over, and it was well into the summer. Jasper had proposed to Alice, and of course; she said yes. Rose was working full time at a mechanic shop, so she was as happy as a pig in shit so to speak. Edward had officially withdrawn from his Social Studies classes, and now he and Emmett were set to start the Firefighting course in the fall.

It was the end of July and Edward and I had been together for over two months. Two incredibly blissful and experimental months of my life. That's right, I said experimental.

After our first night together nearly a month and a half ago; Edward and I had both made it our mission to test our love making to see what was hot and what was definitely not. Oh yes…..

After about the fourth or fifth time we made love, we brought food to bed. Whip cream, strawberries and cherries were a hit, and though as tasty as Edward was with chocolate fudge; the messiness of it made it a miss. After the tenth time we made love, we brought different costumes to bed with us. Edward the sexy older school teacher, and me the virginal student with white cotton panties was a favorite of Edward's. I on the other hand, much preferred him dressed as a sexy vampire in leather pants (faux leather my animal loving friends) oily bare chest, and blood red lips; while I (the Victorian damsel in distress) dressed in a an old fashioned, and yet skimpy dress, you know the kind you aren't allowed to breath in.

Oh yes that was my favorite to date, I still remember how I "waited" innocently for a taxi in a dark and scary alley, then being approached by a dangerously handsome "stranger", who had stalked me to my house; which was in fact Edward's. Then I was "chased" around my apartment until my captor was successful in grabbing me. Just thinking about it now has got me hot in bothered as I lay next to Edward, who was still sleeping soundly in my bed.

I had a record breaking amount of orgasms that night, which ended in Edward doing a victory lap around my apartment whooping it up like Sylvester Stallone in Rocky.

I have now lost count on the times I've had Edward, and the times he's had me; but not the memories, for they still leave me breathless and panting for his touch. Speaking of which…..

Edward was lying on his back, ever so peacefully; well aside from the bump in the sheet down in between his legs. I grinned, sliding my hand ever so lightly over the top of the sheet down to his quite pronounced erection. The sudden twitch his erection made told me it was enjoying the touch, and yet his soft snores told me he was still sleeping.

I then moved my hand very slowly under the sheet, and wrapped my hand around his hardened length. With a gentle grip, I gave it a few strokes.

"Mmm…" I looked up at Edward when he moaned, but he seemed to still be sleeping.

I wondered how far I could take this without waking the sleeping beauty. I began to give him slightly firmer strokes, while keeping an eye on Edward's face for any sign's of his acknowledgement of what I was doing to him. He let out another soft moan and moved his legs a little, which caused me to stop my ministrations; but then his heavy breathing resumed. Damn!

I slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal his hardness standing proud, with a glistening bead of precum begging to be tasted. I licked my lips and gingerly leaned forward, with my tongue out; I gently swirled it around the tip of his head, tasting his saltiness. Still nothing.

I moved lower down the bed, so that I could watch his face as I continued my loving attention to my god. With my one hand stroking the base, I moved in to take the tip of his erection into my mouth. He groaned louder this time and even put a hand in my hair; but his head was in the same position and as soon as I stop, he seems to resume snoring.

I continued stroking him, and sucking him; until I too began to feel quite a bit horny. With my free hand, I reached in between my legs and began to gently caress the little bundle of nerves. When I needed more, I climbed up Edward's body and straddled him, positioning his hardened length at my wet entrance.

With ease, I slid down him all the way until he had completely filled me. I was so engrossed in my own pleasure, I hadn't noticed Edward staring wide eyed at me.

His hands moved to my hips, and I began to rock into him. We were both moaning, and staring into each other's eyes.

"Rub your clit for me Bella." His husky voice dripped with sounds of pleasure. I groaned and complied with his demand. My already sensitive bud shot pleasure right down to my toes when I began to rub it.

With my body acting on its own, I lifted up off him; so there was just the tip of him inside and pushed back onto him hard.

"FUCK BELLA!" Edward began bucking his hips to match my own hard thrusts.

I was rubbing my clit with one hand with fierceness and twisting on of my nipples with my other hand. Edward was gripping my hips hard, there was no doubt that I'd have marks from our love making later; though this wouldn't be the first time.

I could feel my orgasm creeping up; I could tell with Edward's increase in volume that his orgasm was coming soon too. I removed my hand from my breast and reached around behind me. I squeezed Edward's balls ever so lightly.

"BELLA!" Edward roared as his torso sprung up from the bed from the intensity of his orgasm. Feeling him shoot his hot seed deep inside me caused me to lose it, my walls clamping down on his pulsing member as my center gushed as well.

I collapsed onto his sweaty chest as we both tried to catch our breath. I could have almost fallen back asleep if it wasn't for Edward's sudden burst of laughter. I pulled away from him enough to look at his face. Just what part of our love making, could he possibly find this funny? I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Sorry love, it's just…" He stopped mid sentence as he began to crack up again.

"It's just what Edward?"

"I was just thinking that, that was the best kind of alarm clock I'd ever experienced. I don't know… I thought it was amusing." I chuckled and rolled off him, pulling the sheet up to my chest.

"You know Edward, I think every time you cum, you lose a few brain cells." Edward growled, and then just a like a predator; attacked me with his hands as he began to tickle me with ferociousness.

I cried, kicked, and screamed; begging for him to stop. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Finally after Edward forcing me to admit he was a genius and that he was a god in bed; he let me go. He stood up bare assed and walked to the bedroom door before he turned around with his devilish grin.

"I'm going to go take a shower, would you care to join me?" I remembered that I was suppose to call Alice this morning when I woke up, so I reluctantly declined and made my way to the kitchen to phone Alice while I cooked us up some breakfast. I don't know about everyone, but I do know that making love works up one hell of an appetite.

We had potatoes for supper last night, so I took the leftovers and began to fry them up while I laid out the bacon in a separate pan. I grabbed the cordless phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Good morning, Alice Brandon speaking; what's your favorite color?" I giggled.

"Alice did you watch Elf again last night?"

"Yes, so what? It helps put me in the mood for Christmas."

"Alice, it's the middle of summer."

"And I've already begun my Christmas shopping, if you were smart you'd start now too." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes missy, take my word or you'll be sorry." I laughed at that, now that I had someone else to buy for this year, a special someone at that; maybe I should start earlier. I was normally the week before Christmas type. I flipped the bacon, and stirred up the fried potatoes while Alice rambled about which stores had which sales. After I heard about all I could stand about shopping and sales, I changed the conversation to our plans for this weekend. We had made a deal with the guys; we would go camping with them this coming weekend out in the wilderness; if they took us somewhere nice in August before we head back to school.

"I don't know Bella, maybe we shouldn't be going camping, I mean; I've never gone and neither has Rose. We aren't outdoorsy people. What if something gets us like a raccoon or something. Don't they have rabies?"

"Not all wild animals have rabies Alice, and I'm sure if we follow all the precautions to keep the critters at bay, we'll be just fine. Besides, I used to go camping back in the day with Charlie and Jake's family."

"Speaking of that mutt, does Edward know?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Bella, don't you think that now that you guys are in love and practically living together that he should know about him?"

"I don't want Edward getting the wrong idea, he would probably hate Jake."

"Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you make what he did to you, your fault! You know damn well he over reacted, Edward would be smart not to like that sore excuse of a man."

* * *

~**_Flashback~:_**

"_Baby we're back from fishing!" I heard Jake come in into the house, pushing Billy in his wheelchair._

_I had been reading in the living room, converted into Jake's room since I moved in; not that he used his room too much, always sleeping with me in my bed._

_I got up to greet him, he pulled me into a tight hug; practically lifting me off the ground. Before letting me go, he kissed me fully on the lips, gently massaging my tongue with his own. After being around so much lately after my parents died, we kind of just fell into this boyfriend girlfriend roll. It seemed natural at first, almost like it was meant to be; that was until the first time we had sex._

_Jake wasn't a virgin, but I was; and although he was gentle the whole thing was just uncomfortable and awkward. It didn't seem to get any better the second time, and since I was not enjoying myself as much as Jake would like, he seemed to have gotten annoyed with me, or himself I was never sure. We haven't tried since._

_I finally had to pull away from Jake's embrace to breathe. He just chuckled and put me back on the floor._

"_Come to the bedroom Bells, I got something for you while I was out." He was already pulling me to the bed before he turned and locked the bedroom door. Suddenly I felt very nervous._

"_You got me something fishing?" Jake let out a booming laugh._

"_No goof, I stopped somewhere afterwards. Geez Bells, you need to use your brain more often." I frowned at his remark, and he just rolled his eyes._

_Jake pulled a little red cloth bag from his back pocket, whatever was in the bag was obviously something very small. He tossed it into my lap, like he was handing me a book or something just as impersonal. But I knew better than to assume that of Jake, as he seemed to act the opposite. The more personal it was, the less thought he put into it._

_As calmly as I could manage, I pulled the strings at the opening, the bad opened and I tipped its contents into my hand. _

"_Oh Jake, it's beautiful." I held the leather woven bracelet up closer to my eye level so I could better inspect the charm dangling from it. It was a little wooden wolf head._

"_I can't afford something as nice as a ring or a necklace," I nearly choked at the mere mention of the word ring. "But I wanted you to have something for you to wear for you to show everyone you're mine."_

_I nodded, I wasn't too fond of the idea of 'belonging' to someone, but I knew Jake meant well. He helped me tie it on, making me promise to never take it off._

_In the next few minutes we were both lying on the bed, naked for the third time. Jake was hovering over me, kissing all of my exposed flesh from my neck down to my abdomen. He never goes further though; he claims it's gross; so I don't ask him to. But this was the first time he used his fingers on me, I wasn't ready, I didn't feel comfortable doing this._

"_Jake…"_

"_Shhh… I want to make this special, we need to celebrate." I was confused, he wanted to celebrate? Getting me a bracelet?_

"_Celebrate Jake? Celebrate what exactly?" He sighed loudly, but he stopped his attempt at fingering and moved away slightly._

"_Bells, that bracelet I gave you pretty much means I want to be with you, like for a long time. Like forever." The words not just like a ton of bricks; they hit me like that and the big truck carrying them. I knew I loved Jake, I didn't know if I was in love with him._

_I definitely didn't think I wanted to be with him forever. _

_Before I got a chance to say or do anything, Jake was over me again, kissing me. I really tried to enjoy myself, I really tried to feel for him the way he felt for me._

_When he entered me for the first time in a while, it hurt like hell. I cried out in pain, but Jake must have mistook it for pleasure because he moaned and thrusted faster. All I could think about was about what Jake had said, and how I would more than likely have to endure this unenjoyable form of love making for the rest of my life. _

_It might be selfish to think so, but it was a terribly depressing thought. I hadn't realized that my face was giving away my unpleasant feelings until Jake suddenly stopped his movement. I practically breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Damn it Bella! Why can't you just enjoy sex? Why does it always have to be such a chore?"_

_Well damn, that hurt._

"_It's not a chore Jake." I tried to sound convincing, but I was a terrible liar._

"_Then where's the moaning, the groaning, where's the hair pulling, and the squirming? Where's the motherfucking orgasm?"_

_I couldn't say anything to him, so I just bit my lip and shrugged. Jake leaned in and bit my lip fiercely, then sucked it into his mouth as he began thrusting again_

_I did the best I could to moan, and I did all I could to show I was into it including pulling his hair and meeting his thrusts. I did all this for him, and for me; I silently cried._

_Jake didn't hold off, in hopes that I would have my first orgasm, no Instead when he finished he pulled out and rolled to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from me. _

"_I want my bracelet back." And those were the last words Jake ever spoke to me._

_**~End flashback~**_

* * *

"You're right Alice," I knew those words would help her get off my back. I took the bacon out of the pan and placed it in a tin plate in the oven to keep it warm while I scrambled up some eggs for Edward and me.

"I know, I usually am. Anyways it's Emmett's birthday on Sunday, so we need to figure out a way to get a cake and bring it with us, without him knowing. We knew how Emmett made fun of us all the time for drinking "girly drinks" so I suggested we bring a separate cooler for our drinks, and knowing he won't go in it, we can just keep the cake in the bottom in a sealed container until it was Sunday. I offered to go over to her place on Thursday night to help her make the cake, so it would be ready for the next morning; when we were due to head out on this wild adventure.

I hung up with Alice and finished cooking the spuds and eggs. I heard Edward emerge from the bathroom so I was expecting him to follow his nose into the kitchen, what I wasn't expecting; was for him to be completely nude.

He had his arm propped over his head against the door frame, his grin set to incinerate, and that little 'v' just below his perfect abs practically screamed "look lower"; which I did.

Holy mother shit gosh hell damn! DAMN! Edward had… well I guess you could say trimmed his nether region. Day-umm! I've never seem something so sexy on a man before. I had considered ditching breakfast altogether just so I could enjoy this newly umm styled package.

"See something you like love?" I blushed quickly and deeply, but there was no way I was going to deny him what he wanted to hear.

"Ohhhh yeahhh." He chuckled and shook his head.

"You sound like that big giant kool-aid guy."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, anyways I'm assuming you like it? I read somewhere that keeping it short and tidy makes a man's appendage look larger…" His boldness was gone as he tried to explain himself.

"Well Edward, I'll be frank; you definitely don't need to look bigger. You're huge as it is." It was now my turn to feel embarrassed, but at least I received a chuckle from him.

"Why thank you love, I also wanted to do it so it doesn't umm bother you when you're down there…you know…" we both chuckled now.

"Thank you for being considerate Edward, it looks fucking hot; pardon my language but yeah very nice indeed." I was getting progressively incoherent as I continued to stare at him; I moved to him and placed my hands on his bare chest. He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Come on, let's eat; I'm starved. Then we can play." As he walked away into the bedroom, I hollered at him.

"TEASE!"

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that's right nothing. Go on, laugh it up....**

**AN: Hello my lovelies, well just as promised here's chapter 18. You guys are so lucky, two chapters in one day. See how much I love you??**

**So I'm not familiar with the Seattle area, or the States really for that matter; but I did the best I could. I'm pretty sure their camping spot is legit, but I could be wrong. Oh How I love thee Google!**

**Next Chapter will be the actual camping trip itself, feel free to send me any ideas activities, or trouble, etc. you want to see the group get into. I'm hoping to have a chapter or two out in the next two weeks. I've got that wedding coming up that I'm standing in, so hopefully I won't be too busy.**

**Anyhoo enough of that rambling, let's get to the story. PS Lemon ahead!**

**~LadyG**

* * *

**~*~Love Rollercoaster~*~**

**Chapter 18: Road Trippin'**

* * *

"Bella? Did you pack warm clothing?" I heard Edward calling from the shower as I did a checklist of all the stuff we had to remember to bring. We were leaving bright and early in the morning, so right after the girls and I made Emmett's birthday cake; I came right home to pack so that we would be all set in the morning.

"Yes Edward, you know this isn't the first time I've gone camping. I'm not exactly like Alice and Rose in that department."

"Sorry babe!"

We were going to be gone for three days, but everyone knows when you're camping you rough it; so I was able to fit both Edward and mine's clothing into one large duffel bag. Then we had a much smaller bag for toiletries like toilet paper, hand sanitizer, toothbrushes…

"Bella? Did you remember sunscreen?" Shit! How did I forget that? I burn to a crisp in the sun with my fair skin. Just then the bottle of SPF 50 was tossed onto my bed in front of me. I turned and smiled gratefully at my man.

We continued going through our checklist together, once we were certain we had everything packed, and compact; we moved everything safe for our clothes that we would be wearing the next day down into Edward's Volvo. We would be getting the groceries at a store once we were close to our camping destination.

"Bella, you're looking forward to this camping trip right?" Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we made our way back up the stairs to my apartment.

"Yeah, it's been a long while since I've gone camping. At least a good ten years or so, I haven't gone since my parents were alive…"

Once we were inside the apartment, Edward pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Bella, when we come back would you maybe want to meet my parents?"

"Oh, Edward!" I had always wondered when I would get the chance to meet his parents; I reached up on my tippy toes to give him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"But Edward, I don't come from the same type of background as your family. Are you sure they'll approve of me?" Edward took my face in his hands and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Bella, my parents don't care about backgrounds, though I'm sure there's nothing wrong with yours; all they'll care about is who you are and if you make me happy. Trust me; you'll be more than good enough love." He gave me his most reassuring smile, which turned my legs into goo.

He pulled me in closer, holding me tightly, when I started to feel his hands slide slowly up my sides. I knew this tactic well; it was his stealth move to begin tickling just under my armpits. Well two can play at that game mister, I brought a finger too my mouth and just as he was nuzzling my hair, right before his attack; I stuck my finger in his ear.

Edward yelped and jumped back; giving me the space and time I needed to make a run for the bedroom. I took off giggling at full speed, praying I wouldn't hurt myself.

"ISABELLA! That was a low blow!"

I made it to our bed just in time for Edward to grab me from behind and toss me high onto the bed, I screamed loudly in my reaction. Damn. I hadn't known he moved that fast. He pounced on me the moment my body hit the bed.

He held both of my hands in one of his over my head, while he attacked my left breast with his free hand. He leaned down and captured my lips with such intensity. I bucked my hips up against him, already feeling the dampness between my legs.

When he finally released my lips from his, he ran his nose just under my chin and growled.

"You're in big trouble Miss Swan, I hate wet willies." As turned on as I was, and I was extremely turned on; I couldn't help but laugh when he said 'wet willies'.

"Hmm… I think you need to be punished." Quicker than I could yell his name, Edward had me flipped over; bending my knees to make sure my ass was sticking up in the air. He slowly pulled the waistband of my jogging pants down until they were at my knees.

"You have such a beautiful, round ass Bella." His husky voice causing me to groan, and feel more wetness on my thighs, I attempted to run them together to get some sort of feeling of friction, however; Edward put a stop to that. He spread my legs as far apart as my jogging pants would allow.

He began to rub circles on each of my cheeks with both of his hands, then without warning…

SMACK!

I yelped as Edward's hand connected with the bare flesh on my ass. I can't deny it; I think I love being punished by Edward.

"Do you like it when I smack your ass love?"

SMACK!

I groaned this time; I could feel the wetness running down my leg now. I wiggled my ass in anticipation of another spank. I did not receive another spank though, as I soon felt Edward's lips kiss and caress the skin on my behind, which is probably slightly pink from his hand.

Both Edward and I moaned in unison.

"Fuck Bella, you are the sexiest creature I've ever laid eyes on, how on earth did you ever become mine?" Just then he bit my left cheek playfully. I couldn't see anything, as my face was pressed against the bed.

I could feel one of his hands gently stroking the length of slit, back and forth. I knew I was sopping wet, so I wasn't surprised when Edward groaned and whispered a low 'Fuck' when he felt me.

He smoothly began to enter me with one then two fingers, curling them until they found my sweet spot. I moaned loudly, pushing my body back into his hand. He chuckled darkly

"Does it feel good? Do you like my fingers inside your wet pussy?" I tried my best to make a tangible agreement to his question, but I couldn't be sure if I did.

Edward was moving his fingers in and out of me at a steady pace. My body was moving back and forth onto his fingers, matching his pace. He had his other hand gently tugging on my clit, I was so lost in the pleasure my love was giving to me, that I might have missed what he did next to me; if it hadn't been so foreign to me.

I stopped my movements when I felt Edward's tongue gently slither between my cheeks, and very slowly rimmed the puckered bud that was hiding there.

Although the feeling was very much unexpected to begin with, I was even more surprised to find I really enjoyed that feeling.

"Oh fuck Edward!" My body involuntary moved back, trying to feel more of what his tongue was doing to me.

"Mmm….my Bella, my dirty girl."

Edward continued his ministrations for a while longer, bringing me closer and closer to my peak. Just when I thought I was about to burst, he abruptly stopped.

"Edward…" I groaned, feeling the loss of his fingers and tongue.

"Shhh…we're not done. You felt so good around my fingers; I want that feeling around my cock." Then I felt the bed move and heard his zipper. I made to move to look for him, when his hand gently ran through my hair and pressed my face back to the bed.

"Don't move" When I felt the bed shift again, my body began to thrum with electricity anticipating Edward's next move.

I felt him, his hardness; as he lightly tapped each of my cheeks with his erection.

"Are you ready for me Bella?"

"Edward please…" I was practically aching for him now.

"Please what Bella?" He ran his back and forth between my folds.

"Edward please, I need your cock inside –"Before I could get the last word out, Edward pushed himself forward; burying himself deep inside me.

We both groaned staying still until I adjusted to him.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so fucking tight." He gripped my hips tightly then began to move back and forth in a nice rhythm, his balls gently smacking the back of my thighs.

I rocked back into him in time with his own thrusts, I loved how he filled me so completely; like we were meant to be together.

Since my face was in the blankets, I used both of my hands to play with my breasts; twisting and pulling on my nipples.

I was getting close, I prayed to god Edward would let me come this time.

I suddenly felt something wet dripping onto my ass. Edward slowed down his movements, but only slightly.

"Bella, you're such a naughty girl; I'm going to stick a finger in that sweet little ass of yours." I felt his finger making small circles around the bud, applying more and more pressure. Just before he pushed his finger into me, I felt his mouth at my ear.

"Just let me know if it's too much okay?" He said in a very concerned voice, my lord; I had the sweetest man in the world.

I made the best attempt I could at a nod, and actually pushed myself back against him. His finger slipped inside, and at first it felt a little tender. But as he began thrusting in and out of my center, it began to feel good. Real good.

My orgasm began to peak and I cried out loud, the intensity of the orgasm causing me to lift off my knees.

"Fuck Bella!" Edward started thrusting harder into me, working his finger in my ass. I was coming so hard I could literally just feel the liquid running down my legs.

I was still riding a high wave, and when Edward gave a final few hard pumps and came with a loud cry, I too came for the second time.

* * *

The loud beeping of the alarm clock woke me from wonderful dream where Edward was a creature of the night, and took me away to be his bride. I groaned and blindly reached for the offending object, turning it off.

I rolled over to snuggle into Edward, hoping to catch just five more minutes of sleep; but Edward's side of the bed was empty.

I sat up and looked at the clock, it was half passed five. We were due to meet the rest of the gang at the Gas N Go just outside of the city border at seven.

"Edward?" I called out, though I wasn't sure where he could be. I listened for any noise, but I heard nothing. Then ever so slowly, the door to the bedroom began to open.

"Morning beautiful." Edward came in, holding a tray of food, and what looked like mugs of coffee.

"Aw, Edward you didn't have to do this, though everything looks delicious." He simply shrugged, setting the tray down on the bed, and climbing into the bed next to me.

"I woke up about 20 minutes ago, since we're pressed for time, I thought I'd make us some bacon and cheese bagels and coffee. This way we can enjoy some of our morning in bed."

"Thank you Edward, that is really sweet." I leaned over to kiss his cheek and was rewarded with his sly grin.

We chatted lightly about past camping trips over the next half hour while we ate and enjoyed our coffee. Then we quickly showered, together of course; to conserve water. We were out the door and on the road by half past six.

We pulled into the gas station about twenty minutes later to find Emmett's jeep already there. Rose was tending to the jeep; you know checking the fluids, making sure the gas was topped up, etcetera. Emmett was in the store getting who knows what.

"So who's stupid idea was it to leave at an hour so early it shouldn't even exist?" Rose asked, after closing the hood of their vehicle.

"Hey Rosie! Look what monkey man found ya, they had you're favorite red rope licorice!" Emmett hollered coming out of the little store carrying two bags, no doubt filled with junk food for the ride.

"Morning guys! And Rose, I believe it was your 'monkey man's' idea." Emmett ducked his head to avoid her swat, and handed her the brown paper bag full of licorice.

"Morning Bells, morning Ed. You guys all set for the great wilderness?"

"You bet!" I exclaimed. Edward chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you guys know how long Jasper and Alice are going to be?" Edward asked looking at his watch; he was normally a stickler for keeping on schedule.

"Yeah, apparently Alice doesn't quite get the gist of 'roughing it'. Jasper had to make her re-pack this morning; she had packed all her make up and hair products." Emmett rolled his eyes, Edward groaned, Rose and I snickered.

Rose can be quite the princess when she wanted to be, but she was never afraid to get down and dirty. Rose was like a mix between Alice and I with her own attitude.

"So how far is this grocery store we're stopping at?" Rose asked, pulling out her and Emmett's map.

We were gathered over the hood of their jeep, planning our route; when we heard a car honk behind us and Alice hollering out the window. I looked over to see Alice in the passenger side of Jazz's forest green Dodge truck. I laughed remembering the fight she had put up the night before when we were decorating the cake. She stated driving the yellow Porsche would keep animals at bay because of it's bright color and awesomeness; while the truck would just blend in, so animals would be crawling all over it. I see she gave in.

"WOOHOO Guys! Road trip!!!!" Jazz just shook his head as he got out of the truck.

"Sorry we're late guys, Alice slept in and then well I'm sure you all know about her packing issues." We all laughed, Alice skipped over to the group and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well it's not my fault my family never went anywhere, and Jazzy never told me what I should and shouldn't bring."

"I just thought it was- oh never mind. I'm sorry Alice." She shrugged and jumped on Jazz's back. We explained our plan to Jasper and Alice. We had figured it would take about three hours to get to the grocery store that was the closest to the turn off where we would find this camp spot.

Apparently where we were going was a piece of land owned by a friend of Edward's family. Though there was no cabin, they had it well groomed with a fire pit, dock, and even a little gazebo with a picnic table.

"I think I remember them having paddle boats or something too, though I can't be sure."

We all walked back to our vehicles feeling pretty optimistic about the trip.

"Thank you so much for planning this, I really think we're all going to have a blast." Edward grasped my hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's my pleasure love, from what I can remember it's a really beautiful place; it's just outside the Olympic National Park in a town called Brinnon. It's very private too…" Edward had trailed its way up the inside of my thigh until it was at the seam of my shorts.

"Edward… please play nice." I chastised him.

"Love, I always play nice. It may not always be fair, but it's always, always nice." He grinned mischievously as his hand slipped under the leg of my shorts.

Oh boy, I thought to myself; I've turned this man into a sexaholic, and I like it.

* * *

**So there you have it, hopefully the lemon was nice and sweet or tart depending how you like it. Again let me know any ideas for our camping trip. Enjoy your summer everyone! **


End file.
